The Mayor's Emma Dilemma
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Emma Swan married Killian Hook, and Regina is a mess. Tinkerbell admitted Robin Hood was never her true love. Henry revealed Emma has two lion tattoos. How will our two ladies find their way to each other? Is Emma happy with the pirate? Swanqueen. M rated. Magical baby eventually... Sequel Coming Soon!
1. Chapter 1

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. This story takes place after Emma and Hook's wedding. No captainswan here. This is going to turn into a swanqueen story. That's my kind of ship. If that's not your thing, turn away now. Oh and this will include a magical baby down the line. I hope you enjoy this story.

My life partner inspired me to write this story. She gave me some ideas so this one is for her. Xoxo

####################

Zelena watched her daughter Robyn as she played with her toys on the floor in front of them while she spent some time with her sister. She looked at Regina. "Have you by any chance heard back from the newlyweds yet sis?" She asked, smirking when she saw the annoyed look that flashed in the brunette's eyes.

"No, I have not. They should be returning the day after tomorrow. I'm sure they must be living in wedded bliss." Regina tried to dismiss Zelena's question. She didn't want to admit Emma's silence was getting to her.

The redhead sighed, choosing not to push her sister about it any further. She could see that Regina wasn't happy that she had not heard from Emma. Before she could change the subject, Regina spoke up. She was starting to rant.

"It's just… How can Emma not keep in touch with us? At least for Henry's benefit? He keeps asking me if he can call her, but I don't have a way of getting through to them. For some reason, their phone seems to be out of service. Emma had better have a very good excuse for not speaking with our son." Regina huffed.

Zelena sighed. She could see her sister was more than just upset about not hearing from her Savior. She could read between the lines. "Well, I'm sure she must be wishing she could contact you or Henry. She will probably have an explanation once they come back to reality." She continued watching her daughter a few minutes before she got down on the floor and played with her.

Regina took a deep breath and tucked her legs under her as she checked for any new messages on her phone for the umpteenth time that day. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that Emma had finally texted her. She checked it out.

**Hey Regina, we're coming home a day earlier. I was feeling homesick. I've missed Henry and Storybrooke and you. I got him something and got you something as well. Tell the kid I love him. We should be there in the morning. Anyways we'll save the news until then. Emma**

Regina didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she exhaled with relief at having heard from Henry's blonde mother. She smiled, wondering what Emma was bringing to them from their honeymoon.

"You're smiling." Regina jumped slightly when her sister's voice startled her. "Your Sheriff?" Zelena smirked when she saw how Regina was blushing, having been caught.

"Shut up. She's married to that Pirate. She is not mine." Regina hissed. "Besides, she's made her choice. I will respect it." She was trying to be mature about it. If she were still the Evil Queen, she would have had Hook castrated and would have taken Emma for herself. But she wasn't like that anymore. She'd changed for her son, and for Emma.

Zelena scoffed. "Well maybe I can break up their marriage and get her to join the other team. But I get a feeling she isn't new to that scene. Shall we make a wager?" She grinned at her sister, daring her to make a bet with her.

"You will do no such thing! Stay out of it Zelena or else!" She snapped. Regina wasn't in the mood for games. She wasn't about to let her sister force her hand. The brunette was looking forward to seeing Emma and catching up with her. She just wasn't looking forward to seeing that pirate around Emma. She knew it was too late to do anything about it. Why had she not tried to stop the wedding? That was one question that she always asked herself time and time again.

Zelena smirked. "Well if you don't want me to make a move on Emma, I could always kill the pirate for you." She had a wicked grin on her face as she continued. "Emma wouldn't need to know I did the deed. Then you and the widow could have your happily ever after."

Regina rolled her eyes as she looked at her sister. She sighed, "Why are you trying to push me to go after the sheriff? What's in it for you?"

"You are pining for Emma Swan, your savior. I'm just merely trying to ensure your happiness. Isn't that what sisters are for?" Zelena pointed out.

"I do not pine!" Regina ground out.

Zelena grinned wickedly. "Actually you did the pinecone! You do pine after all don't you?" She knew she was driving her sister mad.

Regina scowled. "That's not… No!" A look of distaste came across her features. "Robin was a...a distraction for me. I didn't realize it until it was too late." She admitted. "Now Emma has her Pirate." Regina couldn't help but to be bitter about it. Why did the one handed wonder have to get in the way? Why did it feel like Emma had just settled rather than doing it for love? Did Emma really love that Pirate? Regina had never forgiven Guyliner for what he did to her and what he put them all through. She could in no way understand what Emma had ever seen in him. Emma and Killian? She just didn't see it. Not at all.

Zelena knew just by watching her sister that Regina was still kicking herself for not stopping the wedding. While Emma and Killian were off on their honeymoon, she'd finally gotten Regina to admit her true feelings for the Savior. They had a lot to drink that night. It caused Regina to open up more about her feelings. Zelena had teased her sister mercilessly at first about it until Regina threatened to kick her back to Oz if she didn't stop. The redhead knew she would do it so she stopped picking on her and started being the sister Regina needed instead. "When they get back, will you finally tell Emma how you feel about her?" She asked.

"Why should I? They got married. Who am I to break them up? Emma chose him. I don't want to be a homewrecker…" The door slammed shut and the sisters turned to see Henry standing there. "Henry!" Regina was about to chastise her son for slamming the door.

"Mom, don't. I heard you two. You have feelings for Ma? Why didn't you say anything?" Henry looked at his brunette mother.

"I um… Henry, your mother made her choice! I thought you were happy with it…" Regina was caught by surprise.

Henry scoffed. "I don't like the Pirate either. I never did. I just wanted Ma to be happy. If you didn't want them together why didn't you say something before they got married? I saw the way Ma looked at you when they got to the part of saying something or forever holding your peace."

Regina was at a loss for words. "I've asked myself the same question ever since. I felt if I said something I would be betraying Robin. He was supposed to be my true love, my soulmate. Right? I mean that's what Tink said to me because of his lion tattoo."

"Wait… Lion tattoo? Tinkerbell told you that it was proof of who your true love is?" Henry moved closer to them. "Ma has two lion tattoos! One of a lyon flower on her wrist and another of a tattoo from the lion king. Of Sarabi and baby Simba together to represent me and ma. It was a tattoo she got after she had to give me up for adoption to remind her of me. She had it put on her chest over her heart. There has to be a reason why it never worked out between you and Robin. Not just because of Marian and Aunt Zee…" He looked over at his aunt. "No offense."

Zelena smiled at her nephew. "None taken."

Henry nodded and continued. "But what if maybe Tinkerbell was wrong about which Lion tattoo would show you your intended? What if Robin was never meant to be yours but Ma was? Killian and Emma never had a True Love's kiss. Neither did you or Robin." Henry pointed out. "I wonder what would happen if you kissed Ma!"

Regina felt as if all the color had drained from her face when she heard Henry's revelation of Emma's lion tattoos and his theory about who her true love could be. She felt as if she had been stabbed in her gut as she realized what her silence at the wedding might have cost her. She had no idea that Emma had two lion tattoos. She had never told Emma what Tinkerbell said about her true love having a lion tattoo. Just that Tink had said Robin was her true love. "Looks like it's time to pay a visit to a certain blond fairy." Her eyes flashed darkly as she got up and left in a purple cloud of smoke. She was in a very dark mood right now.

"Looks like the green fairy is in trouble." Zelena smirked as she looked at her nephew. "Wanna make a wager on how long it takes before your blond mother leaves that pirate?" She grinned knowingly as Henry had a look of mischief on his face.

"This calls for Operation SwanQueen."

"Swanqueen?" Zelena chuckled. "I like it!" She winked approvingly at her nephew. "By the way, your mom finally heard from her sheriff earlier. She sends you her love and they're coming back tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination.

Let's see how the confrontation between Regina and Tinkerbell goes. Is Emma really happy with her marriage to Killian? We know our Henry and Zelena are all for SwanQueen! Lol What will they do?

Again, this story is dedicated to my life partner. She is my muse. Xoxo

####################

Regina found Tinkerbell at one of her favorite spots, the White Rabbit. The fairy worked there part time and when she wasn't working or with the other sisters, she was getting into trouble and flirting with the boys that frequented the bar. That's exactly what Tink was doing when Regina arrived.

Tinkerbell was startled when a cloud of purple smoke appeared and she saw an angry mayor… Former evil queen standing there, glaring darkly at her. "REGINA!" She yelped in surprise.

"I want a word with you." The brunette grabbed her elbow and dragged her over to a corner so they could have some privacy. Regina didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"But I… What?" Tinkerbell stuttered as she felt herself being dragged. She could feel Regina's nails digging into her elbow. "Owww! That hurt!"

Regina glared at the fairy. "Robin Hood, Lion Tattoo, Pixie Dust… All lies were they? Explain yourself!" Her eyes flashed angrily.

"Ughhh…. I ummm… Regina please!" Tink whimpered. She wanted to be anywhere else but there with Regina.

The former Queen wasn't having it. "He was never my true love was he?!" She snapped. She didn't like how Tink kept stalling. She thrust her hand into the fairy's chest and took out her heart. "Tell me the truth!"

Now that Regina had Tinkerbell's heart in her hand, the fairy had no choice but to spill everything to her. "It was Blue! She put me through the test. She wanted me to steal the pixie dust knowing very well that once it's stolen, it's very unreliable. It would reveal the opposite of the truth of who your true love was. It was Robin. He was never your True Love. He was just a pawn. A player. We knew he had a weakness for beautiful women and could never settle for one woman. But the only true thing is the Lion Tattoo. Your true love has a lion tattoo. But not one that looks like Robin's. The pixie dust was glamoured to make you believe that Robin was your love, your happiness. Blue didn't want you to end up with your true love. She didn't act alone. I only did what she asked of me, losing my wings and waiting until Blue would say I earned them back before I could come back out as a fairy again. She had another partner. He didn't want you to get your happy ending. He wanted you to suffer. He almost succeeded in helping others to destroy you…" Before Tinkerbell could reveal more details, she collapsed in a dead faint.

Regina noticed she had almost squeezed the life out of the fairy's heart. She was so tempted to destroy her. But she didn't have all the information she needed. But she knew where to start. She thrust Tink's heart back into her chest before she left again in a purple cloud of smoke.

Emma stood on a balcony of their hotel and rubbed her bruised arms. She couldn't wait to get back to Storybrooke. Killian was passed out on the sofa drunk out of his mind. Emma turned to look at her husband, thinking back to their argument earlier. He had been angry with the way Emma had texted Regina.

::Killian gripped Emma's elbows painfully. "You miss HER?! I get you missing Henry. But you shouldn't even be bothered with missing the evil queen bitch! I'm your husband! There's a reason why I don't want you talking to that evil bitch! You're supposed to love and OBEY me! ME! When I tell you not to text HER or call her…" He grabbed her phone and threw it out of the window before storming off to get drunk downstairs at the bar. He had almost struck her again.::

Emma sighed heavily, remembering how the hotel manager called her to get her husband from the bar. She twisted the wedding band on her finger and was feeling extremely homesick for her son, her family and Regina no matter what Killian said, she wasn't going to stop being Regina's friend. She was going to find a way. She moved out of the room after making sure Killian wouldn't wake up. She went downstairs and found a phone. She dialed a number she knew by heart.

Regina arrived home, seeing Henry and Zelena there. She sighed heavily. "You were right… Tinkerbell lied to me! Robin was never my true…" Her phone rang. She saw who it was from. "Emma?"

Henry shared a look with Zelena. "I knew it! It just…" He looked at his mother. "Is Ma okay?" He stood up.

Regina stopped Henry as she gave Emma her undivided attention. "Emma? What is it dear?"

Emma let out her breath shakingly. "Regina…" Despair was in her voice. "I… I… My phone broke. I'm using the hotel phone. I wanted to… To call you. I miss y..you…" She croaked and sniffled. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Her voice cracked.

Regina felt her blood turn to ice. Emma sounded broken and she wanted to bring her home now. "Emma… Do you want me to come get you?" She was willing to drop everything to be at her side. But it had to be Emma's choice.

Emma gasped as she began to panic. "I… No we'll be home tomorrow. Killian is just… Um I… Sorry to bother you." She hung up and ran her fingers through her hair shakingly. How could she be so stupid? If Killian knew she went against his wishes he would be so angry with her. A part of her was angry that she let him get to her like that. She hated feeling weak and wanted to be able to break free of that mold she put herself into. Her past was catching up with her fast and her fear of abandonment and being abused was bringing her down. She was supposed to be much stronger than this! She was the damned savior! But Killian knew what buttons to push to get her to submit to him. Gods she hated that feeling! Her parents were thrilled and happy that she was with Killian. Her son seemed happy. Hell she was even surprised that Regina had accepted that she was with Killian even after all the times she bashed him in front of her. She felt like she needed to give Killian his happy ending if it would make everyone else happy. So why did it feel like she was in hell? It was ironic considering she had literally gone to hell for Killian so he could get his second chance at life. She scoffed bitterly as she headed back to their room.

"Mom? What's going on?" Henry asked as he looked at his brunette mother.

Regina had a look of dread on her face. "Emma… She called me but it didn't even sound like her. And then she hung up on me." What the hell was going on? Emma had always sounded so strong, confident, sure of herself. She was even cocky at times. But that woman she spoke to just now sounded broken. A part of her wanted to drop everything and go to Emma. She wanted to make sure her best friend was okay. Had Killian done something to her? She had every intention of finding out as soon as Emma was back in Storybrooke.

Henry frowned. "What do you mean it didn't sound like her?" He was starting to get very worried.

"Maybe the honeymoon's over for the happy couple." Zelena remarked. She didn't know how to taper her words. She just had a tendency to speak as she saw it.

"Zelena not now. We just have to wait until we see Emma tomorrow. Maybe she will make herself clear about what really happened. All we can do now is be there for her. If I find out that Pirate had something to do with…" She stopped herself from finishing the sentence as she sighed deeply.

Zelena smiled. "My offer is still on the table." She raised her hands when she saw how her sister was glaring daggers at her. "I promise not to do anything until Emma gives the go ahead."

Henry sighed and stormed off to his room. He couldn't understand why his blonde mother was with Killian in the first place. A part of him wished he had not consented to their marriage in the first place. He hoped the pirate didn't hurt his mother.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at her sister. After Henry stormed off she spoke. "Emma sounded depressed. She was really down on herself and wanted to come home. If Killian is responsible for Emma being this way… You will have to get in line. I cannot promise that I will restrain myself from destroying that filthy pirate." She snarled. She waited until she calmed down enough before she shared with Zelena everything that Tinkerbell revealed to her.

The redhead's eyes grew wide as she realized the depth of deception that Blue went through to ensure that Regina would never get her happy ending and that Robin was most definitely not hers after all. She was surprised to hear that the Blue fairy had not acted alone and was working with not only Tink but someone else. "Who do you think is the other guy who almost succeeded in destroying you?" She asked.

Regina sighed heavily. "I have a lot of enemies. But it's a clue to who wanted me out of the picture. Keep your eyes and ears open just in case will you?"

Zelena nodded. "You can count on me sis. I won't let this go until I make sure you and Emma are together. I still think she could be your true love. I have to agree with my handsome nephew on that one." She smiled.

This time, Regina smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Emma comes home! Will she tell Regina what happened? Or will she be too scared and keep it from her? How will Regina handle seeing Hook? When will Regina confront Blue? Perhaps she's biding her time for now. Remember this will be a magical baby storyline down the line. I have not forgotten my other stories, no worries. I will get to them soon enough.

A shout out to Swanqueen7 this one is for you. Xoxo ;)

####################

Emma decided to pack their belongings, knowing that Hook would be too hungover to do anything. She called for a cab and took care of the hotel bill. Hook had spent most of his money on gambling and alcohol. Of course she was very disappointed. Their honeymoon was all about Killian Jones, not about his bride. It was all about what Killian wanted, he forgot that it took two for a marriage to work. Rather than focusing on pampering his wife and treating her like his beloved new bride, he focused on gambling, drinking and his anger issues with Regina. He didn't see what was in front of him. It was all about his pleasure, not hers. Of course he took that wham bam thank you ma'am routine with his bride. It left her with a sour taste in her mouth, and put her into a foul mood. She had a migraine after the shouting match they had numerous times over the two weeks they spent together. She had to prod her ass of a husband in order to get him up and moving. She groaned with disgust when she heard him heaving the liquid contents from his stomach. He took a quick shower and soon they were headed back to Storybrooke. Their trip back home was in complete silence. By the time they finally arrived, the sun was just peeking. She grabbed Hook's phone and called Regina to let her know they were back.

Afterwards, Killian growled at his wife. "Don't ever do that again. You don't have the right to touch my phone. You got that Swan?" He spat.

Emma turned and looked at her husband. She scoffed at him. "You destroyed MY phone. Remember? So why should YOU get away with touching MY phone, and I can't touch yours? How the hell am I supposed to let my son's other mother know I'm back so she can tell him for me?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's not my problem, Swan. I'm your husband. What I say goes. You married me. You obey me. That's the rule of a good solid marriage." Killian had to have the say so.

Emma scoffed. "I didn't sign up for a marriage with a chauvinistic ass! If I knew you were going to do this when you asked me to marry you, I would have said no!" She was clearly tired of his crap.

Killian backhanded Emma hard, striking her cheek. His ring also cut into her lip. "Well it's too late. You're stuck with me now. If you think of leaving me, I will take your son and send him where you can't find him. Don't even think of trying to get The evil queen involved. I wish Greg and Tamara succeeded in killing that bitch!" He growled.

Emma gave Hook a look of pure hate as she held her cheek. Why the hell had she married him? He used to be a nice guy. What had changed him? Why did he hate Regina so much? Now he had to threaten her son. She licked her lower lip, tasting her blood. "You're a real bastard Killian Jones. You don't EVER threaten MY son. You forget who I am. My son is OFF LIMITS. If you hurt him or touch him, I. will. kill. you." She growled. Being back in Storybrooke gave her the courage she needed to stand up to him. She could feel the magic strong inside her. "Remember what happened when Cruella tried that?" She pointed out.

Killian swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He could see the fire in her eyes. "Well then don't do anything to make me do that." He was unnerved but tried not to show it as he continued playing the tough guy. They arrived at their house and Hook decided to head to his ship so he could get into his stash of rum.

Emma sighed and rolled her eyes as she brought the stuff into the house. She then decided to go to Granny's diner and try to get something to eat. She made a mental note to buy a new phone.

Regina was already up and dressed and Henry was getting ready to go to school. When Regina got Emma's call, she told Emma that she would meet her at the diner. She could tell that Hook was with Emma when she called. She then let her sister know that Emma was back in town and the redhead wanted to join them just to keep Henry company if Regina needed some privacy with the blonde. But a part of her also wanted to make sure Emma was okay. Ever since the whole situation with the black fairy happened and Emma and Regina promising to be there for Zelena and Robyn, she had also felt protective over Emma and Henry. The three of them arrived at the diner together and spotted Emma sitting by herself.

Regina gasped when she saw Emma. She moved to her side and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Emma?"

The blonde jumped, startled as she turned to look at Regina. She saw that she wasn't alone. "Regina." She whispered hoarsely as her eyes misted over.

"Emma, what the hell happened to you?" Regina could see that her lip was bleeding and that a dark bruise was forming on her cheek. "Was it Killian?" She asked, her knuckles turning white as her hand gripped the back of Emma's seat.

Emma sniffled, refusing to cry. "I don't know who he is anymore." She shook her head.

Ruby brought over a towel wrapped full of ice for Emma's lip. "Do you need me to call your parents?" She asked. She had some things she wanted to ask her, but decided not to say anything yet,

Henry had a dark look in his eyes. "I'm going to see Hook." He made a move to leave.

Regina grabbed him. "You will not, Henry Daniel Mills. Your mother needs you to keep a level head not go off with some misguided idea of confronting that Pirate. He's dangerous. Stay away from him. Let us be here for Emma and we will deal with him when the time is right."

Henry looked down, still feeling angry that Hook had dared to hurt his mother. But he knew his mom was right. "Just promise me… When the time comes, let me have my chance to say my piece to him."

"I promise." Regina nodded as they sat down with Emma. Henry hugged his mother tightly, feeling her shaking with the effort not to cry.

"Ma, you don't need to be strong right now. We're here for you. We love you." Henry wanted to be there for her, to be her rock.

Regina reached across the table and took Emma's hand into her own. She wanted very badly to go and destroy Hook for hitting her Emma. Nobody got away with hurting those she loved. "I'm so happy you're back, Miss Swan. We missed you. Whenever you're ready to talk about it, we will be here for you." She wanted her to be aware she would not force her to talk about anything until she was ready.

Zelena nodded. "Even me. Want me to send my flying monkeys after him?" She grinned wickedly. "There's so many things I could do. Just say the word and it will be done. Robyn misses her Auntie Emma."

Ruby nodded. "You're not alone Ems. We're all here for you. So what should I say to your parents?" She asked again.

Emma finally gave them a small smile, wincing when her cut reminded her it was still there. She put the ice on her lip. "Thanks. Um… Just tell them I'm home. Don't say anything else. I will deal with it when I see them." She looked at Regina. "I need a new phone. He destroyed it and um… Maybe later I will tell you more. Just… I think maybe Henry should stay with you or with my parents for a while."

"Ma… Why? I think we need to stick together, to be a family. I don't want you to go back to him. You should divorce him. He doesn't even deserve you. You could move in with me and Mom. Zelena lives with us now." Henry wanted his mother to be where she would be safe. He looked at his other mother, "Mom?" He pleaded.

Regina nodded and smiled. "You should come home with us." She agreed with her son.

Zelena grinned. "We know you're the Savior. You can protect yourself. But you have a family who would protect you no matter what. Robyn and I consider you family too. Maybe we can hire Ruby to be your guard dog too. That Pirate won't be able to touch you again." She winked.

Ruby looked at Zelena. "Guard dog?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm a wolf." She smirked.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "I don't want to overstay my welcome. Killian is my problem. I have to take care of it myself. The man I married is not the Killian I thought I knew."

"That might be true. But we share a son. You have a home with us. You do not need to go through this alone, Emma. Stay with us. At least until the Pirate sobers up. Let your father deal with him. Maybe a night or two in jail will set him straight and remind him of just who you are. You're not just the savior. You're also the sheriff. And hitting the sheriff is a very serious offense." Regina pointed out.

"Listen to the Mayor. She knows what she's talking about, my pretty." Zelena winked.

"Grandpa will make sure he knows he can't get away with hurting you, Ma." Henry assured her.

Emma sighed deeply. "Maybe you're right kid." She nodded. "Besides Hook is on his ship or if he isn't, he would be at the White Rabbit getting drunk again. He's already hungover." She shook her head. She looked over at Ruby. "On the other hand… Maybe you should tell David where he can find him so he can haul his ass to jail. Let him stew in it for a while." She had a dark look in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Oh now it looks like Hook is going to spenda couple days in jail. Let's see how the Charmings react to what Hook did to their daughter. Who is going to get the pleasure of watching Hook get dragged off to jail? Will Emma reveal anything else to Regina? When will Regina confront Blue?

A/N: This is dedicated to my life partner. Xoxoxo

####################

Ruby nodded as she moved to call David and to let Mary Margaret know that Emma was back and that there was trouble with Killian.

Regina felt so proud of Emma for doing the right thing. "Maybe I should go with David when he picks up that Pirate." She really wanted to confront that filthy pirate for hitting Emma.

Emma shook her head. "No, please! Stay with me. If Hook sees you there, it would make things much worse." She knew exactly how her husband felt about Regina. And right now, all she wanted was to go home. Just not to the home she shared with Killian. The home she bought with her own money. Killian's presence only served to make her feel like she had to walk around the eggshells.

Ever since they went on their honeymoon, she had come to realize Killian was more Pirate than a loving husband. The man she knew before she married him was all just a facade he put on. The first night as a married couple was the only time they were actually a loving couple. It was a night of wedded bliss. After they fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up the following day, that was when things turned sour. Killian had given her the cold shoulder and left Emma wondering what the hell she did wrong.

From that point forward, things just continued getting worse. Killian would yell at her, scream at her. He would storm off to go gambling and drinking and then come back drunk out of his mind. He would hit her, verbally assault her, four times he had forced himself on her after refusing to talk things out with Emma. He always blamed Regina for their problems and had forbidden her from calling Regina. Four times she tried to call Regina, but three of those times she tried was when he successfully forced himself on her. The fourth time he tried to rape her, he had gotten so angry that he beat her when Emma had had enough and had fought back when he tried to rape her again.

Now that they were back in Storybrooke, Emma was not going to let Killian hurt her again. Here, she was the Savior. Here, her magic was powerful. Even more so than it was in Boston or out in the big world. She hoped Killian wouldn't be stupid enough to try something like that again with her here. But if he dared to try, she knew she would destroy him. She would make sure her husband would know better to keep his hands to himself.

Regina watched Emma, noticing that she seemed to have a lot on her mind. She knew she would be there for Emma whenever she needed someone to talk to. It was clear that Emma needed Regina to stay with her. "Okay Emma. I won't go with David. Would you… Maybe you'd rather come home with us? I'm sure Ruby will be happy to tell your parents where you're staying. I could make some of that lasagna you love so much." She smiled gently. "You look like you could use some of my cider." She offered.

Zelena offered to be there with David. "I could go. Killian doesn't know that I am aware of what happened. Just let me do this. I promise I won't try anything yet. I'm willing to save some wicked action for a rainy day. I could go in disguise. He would not know I'm there at all." She smiled at Emma. "I should be home in time for dinner."

Emma nodded. "Okay, thanks Zelena." She looked at Robyn and smiled at the cute little princess in the redhead's arms. "Can I?"

Zelena grinned as she nodded and handed Robyn over to Emma. "Of course you can. She's missed you and you two can watch her while I go see that Pirate of yours." She kissed Robyn's head lovingly before she left in green smoke.

Regina grinned, seeing how Emma was with Robyn. She thanked Ruby before she left with Emma, Robyn and Henry. She had a feeling that when the time came for Emma to tell her what happened, that Emma would need her. She wanted to tell her what Tinkerbell revealed to her, but the time just wasn't right and she did not have the entire information she needed in order to confront Blue. She had every intention of paying Tink another visit. But not today. Not when Emma needed her more.

When they arrived home, Regina offered to take Robyn so Emma could get more comfortable. Emma shook her head, indicating she was fine with Robyn. She wasn't ready to part with her just yet. Regina smiled, the sight of Emma with her niece warmed her insides. As she watched Emma with Robyn, she thought about how life would have been different for Emma had she had the chance to raise Henry from the very start. The blonde was so good with Robyn. She knew without a doubt that Emma would have made a great mother. She already was, but seeing her with Robyn gave her a glimpse of what it would be like if Emma had a baby in her arms that was her own. She sighed, remembering another fact. Tinkerbell and Blue had caused Regina to waste valuable time, believing that Robin Hood was her intended. She thought about what Henry had revealed to her about his mother having two lion tattoos. Was it truly possible? Could Emma really be her True Love? Clearly Robin wasn't, and neither was Daniel. She didn't realize it yet, but watching Emma with Robyn was giving her a glimpse of what could happen in the future, if that was something she wanted to share with the blonde.

"I'll be up in my room. Just call me when lunch is ready. I'm going to do my homework and play some games." Henry moved upstairs, figuring his mother probably needed to talk with Emma.

"Okay, I will Henry." Regina nodded and then moved to join Emma and Robyn when she noticed Robyn was getting sleepy. "Shall we put her in the crib so we can talk while I fix us something to eat?"

"Let me do it." Emma smiled as she stood up and Regina led her to where Robyn's crib was. She placed her gently into the crib and gently caressed her head before she saw that Regina kissed her niece's head and they moved quietly to the other room together.

Emma smiled as she sat at the table. She watched Regina set about, preparing them something to eat.

Regina looked over at Emma and smiled. "Henry told me something today. I hope you don't mind. Tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries." She sighed as she continued. "He brought up your tattoos. Do you want to tell me about them?"

Emma smiled as she looked at her wrist and then placed her own hand where her heart was. "I've got a couple. But two of them are important to me. This one on my wrist… I got it the day I turned 18. This was before I ended up in jail. It's a lyon flower. It symbolizes mental prowess. I got it because one of my foster parents was into gardening and flowers. She had those flowers in her garden and it was my favorite. She taught me how to use what I know to survive. She taught me how to survive in the streets or in the wilderness when we went camping or went out sometimes. I lived with her for about six months before she died. She had an aneurysm and she didn't know she was going to die. Her husband kicked me out the same day she died. He never gave me the chance to mourn her passing. I never even got to go to the funeral. Instead, I was placed back in the foster system. I never forgot her. So I got this tattoo the first chance I got. She always loved brushing my hair. She said it was thick like a lion's mane." She chuckled as she drank some cider before she could continue.

Regina was touched by the story Emma was sharing with her. She'd reached out and took a hold of her hand as she joined her and they began eating. "She sounds like a gem. Her husband on the other hand, not so much. That was cruel of him to deprive you the chance to say goodbye. What was her name?" She asked as she caressed Emma's lyon flower tattoo.

Emma smiled. "Amelia. We called her Amy." She thought about her for another minute before she continued to explain her second story. She moved her top to the side, exposing her other tattoo, allowing Regina to take a good look at it. "You know the Lion King?"

Regina nodded as she smiled, reaching out to touch it. "May I?" She whispered. When Emma nodded, she traced the mother lion and cub tattoo. "It's Henry's favorite movie. It's ironic. When he was growing up, he always insisted on watching it every chance he got. His favorite was Simba. Now here we are and you have this tattoo. It's very surreal." She murmured.

Emma smiled as she looked down at the way Regina was touching her tattoo. It made her feel warm inside. The touch felt pretty intimate, but she allowed it. "I got it when I got out of jail. I wanted to have something to remind me of my son. I always wondered what his name was, if he was happy. I wanted him to have the life I never had. My nickname for him was Simba. I don't know why I chose this tattoo to represent us, but I remembered how Amelia talked about my hair and that idea came. With me being a lioness and my son being my little lion cub." She smiled wistfully at the memory.

Regina smiled tenderly as she found herself touching Emma's hair. She loved how thick it was. "I do believe Amelia is right. This is as I imagine a lion's mane would feel." She chuckled. When she realized what she was doing, she removed her hand. "Sorry. Your stories moved me deeply. Thank you for sharing them with me. I hope you know you can always come to me if you need someone to talk with. I'm here for you always. I mean it Emma."

Before Emma could reply to Regina, the special moment they were sharing broke as they heard someone knocking at the door frantically. It was Mary Margaret. "Regina? It's me. Open the door!"

Regina sighed as she shared a look with Emma, hating the feeling she got when their special moment had been broken thanks to Mary Margaret. "Are you ready for this?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

The brunette moved to the door and opened it. "Mary Mar…" Before she could finish her sentence, the petite woman stepped through and moved into the house in search for her daughter.

"Emma! Oh no! What did he do to you? It doesn't make any sense! You're supposed to be True Loves! What happened? What did you do?" Mary Margaret reached out to touch Emma's face. "This is just not right! David is arresting Killian. We need to get him some help. Maybe if he stops drinking…"

"Mary Margaret, stop. You're rambling. And you have no idea what I went through the past two weeks. Believe me if anyone needs help, its not Hook!" Emma snapped as she moved out of her mother's reach. She made a beeline for the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

Regina scoffed. "Oh real nice Mary Margaret. Your daughter is hurting and all you can think about is true love?! Emma didn't DO anything except be Hook's punching bag. I'm just glad your husband is putting him in jail. That's where he belongs." That or six feet under, in a hole reserved for the bastard.

Mary Margaret's face fell as she realized she had put her foot into her mouth as usual. She nodded at Regina. "I'm sorry, you're right." She moved to the bathroom and knocked gently at the door. "Emma, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I don't think before I open my mouth. Can you please open the door? I'm worried about you and we need to talk. No…" she corrected herself. "I need to listen if you want to talk with me."

Emma sighed as she took a few deep breaths before she unlocked the door. "I should have never married him." She looked at her mother and at Regina.

Regina looked at her, knowing that Emma meant what she was saying, she wanted so badly to take Emma into her arms. But Mary Margaret was in the way right now.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Oh Mary Margaret! She doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. Tsk. I loved the tender moment between Regina and her Savior. :) There will be plenty of those before we have Emma start to open up more to Regina. At least Regina now knows Emma is having second thoughts about her marriage to Captain Hook. Let's see what Mama has to say about that. Lol

As usual, this is for my beloved. ;)

####################

Mary Margaret's eyes widened in surprise. "Emma? Did Killian really hurt you that bad? Are you giving up on your True Love? You did marry him. What did he do that was so bad?"

Regina turned to look at Emma's mother incredulously. "Are you serious Snow? Are you really that dense?" She scoffed. Just when she thought Mary Margaret would use one of her wisdom speeches, she had to go and put her foot in her mouth again! Regina shook her head. Snow was definitely not getting an award for being the mother of the year. She couldn't believe what she was hearing her say to her own daughter!

Emma looked at the floor, not wanting to look at her mother. "What? Look at me. You think my face ran into a wall? What makes you think he is my True Love? Would True Love do something like this to me? I just came home from my honeymoon. We got married two weeks ago. The day after the wedding, my husband turned into a stranger. You're delusional if you think we spent two weeks like a pair of newlyweds living the happily after ever during that time. We will see if he sings a different tune after spending time in jail. I'm not going to bail him out. Not after what he did to me." Her chin trembled as she fought not to cry. "That man is NOT my husband. And he most certainly is not my true love. If he was… He wouldn't have…" She shut down, refusing to talk anymore about what happened. She withdrew back into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it again.

Regina sighed as she turned to look at Emma's mother. "Maybe you should go home." She wanted to be there for Emma, but Mary Margaret's presence was not something Emma needed at the moment. A part of her wondered what the hell that filthy pirate did to her son's other mother. It was all she could do to refrain from going after the bastard and ripping his heart out.

"But… I came here because my daughter needs me. I came to bring her home." Mary Margaret sighed. "I didn't mean to upset her. I only meant that maybe Killian needs someone there to set him on the right path. Maybe she could save him from his demons."

Regina snapped then. "She doesn't need to save him! Maybe she's tired of always having to be the savior. Even the savior needs to be saved! Didn't you think about that?! Stop thinking about that damned pirate for once and start thinking about your daughter! As far as I'm concerned, she's not going anywhere with you. She can stay here as long as she likes. I'm sure you know your way out." She tried to usher her out.

"Mom?" Henry came downstairs, seeing the tension between his mother and grandmother. He looked at Mary Margaret. "I heard what you said. Ma is staying here with us. You can't force her to go anywhere she doesn't want to. That pirate hurt ma. You would want your daughter to stay with someone who hit her in the face? Wouldn't you want to protect her from someone like him? I would! He is not her true love. He doesn't deserve to have her after what he did." He was clearly getting upset and didn't want his grandmother to aggravate his parents even more.

"Oh Henry. I just want your mother to be happy and to be with her true love. That's just…" Mary Margaret tried to explain.

Henry wasn't having any of it. He shook his head. "NO! If he was her true love, he wouldn't be hurting her! Please leave. You want my mom to be happy? You're making her upset. Get out! NOW!"

Mary Margaret was shocked to see the way her grandson was behaving. "I'm going. I just wanted to understand why Killian was hurting her. He shouldn't have done that. But I Thought if they could work things out and fix…"

Regina groaned as she rolled her eyes and sighed, she knew that Mary Margaret was starting to sound like a broken record. They weren't getting anywhere with her at this time. She waved her hand, sending Mary Margaret home with her magic. The petite woman was only serving to aggravate things with Emma and it was very annoying. Emma definitely didn't need that right now. She knocked softly at the bathroom door. "Emma? She's gone. You can come out now."

Emma opened the door and saw Regina and Henry there. She sighed as she sniffled. Emma's cheeks were wet and blotchy it was clear she'd been crying. Something she had not wanted to do in front of them. She blew her nose and then splashed water on her face before she finally stepped out of the bathroom. She looked a mess. But she had heard every word her son had said and she'd heard what Regina said as well. Their words touched her deeply. She couldn't really remember a time when anyone had ever stood up for her before. Not like that. "Thanks." Emma whispered.

Regina's heart broke. It was clear that something was going on with Emma and she wanted to be there to help her pick up the pieces. Emma still had a way to go before she would be able to get everything out into the open. But for now, they would show her that she was safe and that they wouldn't let her get hurt again by that pirate. Regina moved closer to Emma and enveloped her into a hug. Henry did the same, wanting to protect his mother and to let her know she was loved.

Emma started shaking when she felt them hug her. Hot silent tears began to fall down her cheeks as she felt Regina pull her into a tighter embrace. Emma sobbed softly for a while, grateful that she wasn't alone right now. She needed this, needed them.

Henry waited until he was sure his mother would be okay and broke away gently as he looked at Emma. "I think I'm going to go make some hot cocoa. You look like you need it, Ma."

Emma nodded, giving her son a watery smile. "Thanks Kid."

Regina was so proud of her son and his consideration of Emma's needs. She thanked Henry before she took Emma's hand into her own. "I meant what I said, Emma. You can stay here as long as you want to. You will always have a home here." She wiped Emma's tears away. She really wanted Emma to think of this as her home now.

Emma gave a shaky breath as she smiled at Regina's tenderness. The very fact that the brunette offered her home as a place for Emma to stay any time she wanted to, had meant a lot to her. "Thank you Regina. I'm sorry for being a… A mess right now."

"No Emma. Clearly you've been through something awful. You're entitled to be a mess right now. I hope you'll let me help you through this, the way you've always helped me before. I don't want you to worry about anything else except getting through this. We will help you. And we won't push you into talking about what happened until you're ready. I Want this to be on your terms. Anything you need, don't be afraid to let us know." She took ahold of her hand. "Come on, let's get your hot cocoa while it's hot." She pulled her over to where Henry was just putting three mugs of hot cocoa out for them. He put a little extra cool whip on Emma's.

Emma was surprised by what Regina said to her and it caused her to see the mayor in a whole new light. It warmed her in places she forgot she had. She nodded at her, acknowledging that she had heard everything she had said. She smiled when she saw what their son had done and could see that Regina had done a beautiful job raising him. She was proud of him and touched by the way they were wanting to take good care of her. "Thanks guys. I love you." She sat down and began sipping the delicious chocolatey drink. She looked up when she heard her son giggling. "What?"

Regina chuckled when she saw why Henry was laughing. "You've got a mustache dear." She reached out and swiped some off with her finger and licked her finger.

"Hey! That was mine!" Emma pouted.

Regina smirked. She normally didn't have cool whip in her hot cocoa. But this was Emma and she wanted to cheer her up. "Well then, I suppose we need to rectify that don't we dear?" She grabbed the can of cool whip and put some in her own drink and then proceeded to sip from her mug. Suddenly the woman who said she didn't do things that a Queen wouldn't do because she was more refined than that… Was now sporting a very creamy mustache, much to the amusement of Emma and Henry.

Emma snorted as she reached out and swiped that cool whip off Regina's sexy lip and licked it. As she put her finger in her mouth, she wondered if maybe she should have kissed her lips instead. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks grow hot as she realized what she was thinking. "I umm… That was…" She stuttered.

Regina looked at Emma and smiled knowingly at her. She'd caught that look in her eyes but decided not to pursue it with a more saucy action she had in mind. She knew Emma wasn't ready yet. But Regina was definitely interested. When Emma was ready, she wanted to explore their feelings more.

Henry noticed the moment between his parents but instead, focused on his drink. He had enjoyed their goofiness and hoped they would get to do that more often. He grinned. "That was fun!"

Emma chose this moment to look at their son. "Oh no, that's not fair. You didn't get your chance." She shared a look of mischief with Regina as they both got up and Emma grabbed the can of cool whip as they moved toward Henry.

The kid jumped up so fast as he realized what was about to happen. "NO! Don't! NO NO No!" He laughed as he tried to get away.

Regina grabbed him as he tried to turn around and she laughed as she pulled him closer, helping to restrain their son and then Emma pried Henry's mouth open, squirting the sweet cream into his open mouth and laughed at the look of surprise on their son's face.

"Did you think I was going to put it all over your face kid?" Emma smirked. She and Regina laughed so hard until tears were streaming from their eyes and their stomachs started hurting from all that laughing. Even Henry joined in as he laughed with them.

Zelena in disguise had smirked when she saw how Killian Jones had been dragged out, smelling like rum. She saw how furious David was at the pirate. He actually clocked him in the face and when he wasn't satisfied, he clocked him again. "You're under arrest for assaulting the sheriff and you're going to jail. I want you to think about what you did to MY daughter." He read him his rights and then carted him off to jail.

Zelena followed, disguised as one of the deputies. As soon as Killian was booked and put into the cell, she stepped forward, sneering at the drunk bastard. "You don't deserve to have the savior in your life. She has family and friends who would love more than anything to see you burn for what you did. I don't know what else you did to her next to what we saw on her face. But I promise you, if you did anything else… Anything. Nothing will save you." She left in green smoke. It was the only clue she gave him as to who she really was. And that wasn't a bona fide deputy.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Let's see what happens next with Emma and Regina. Now Hook knows it was Zelena… Let's see what happens as he sobers up. How will the Charmings deal with the fact Hook laid a hand on their daughter?

This story is dedicated to swanqueen7 my life partner. This is for you. Xoxo

####################

After. Seeing to it that the pirate was in jail sleeping his liquor off and thinking about what he did to his daughter, David returned home to see his wife. He could see Snow was very upset. "What is it? Did you see Emma?" He asked as he took her into his arms and hugged her.

Mary Margaret sniffled, her cheeks wet with tears. "I saw her. I can't believe Killian hurt her. She's got a bruise and her lip is swollen. How could he hurt our baby? And now Emma is mad at me."

David sighed. "Tell me what happened. What did you say to Emma?" He listened to his wife tell him everything that happened from the moment she arrived at Regina's home and how they refused to let her take Emma home. She told him exactly what she said and how Regina and Henry didn't seem to understand why she needed to take Emma home.

"I'm afraid I put my foot in my mouth. All I wanted was to understand why Killian would hurt Emma. I was merely suggesting that she help him with his demons…" Mary Margaret told him exactly what happened, word for word.

David sighed deeply and stepped back to look at his wife. "You don't know why they didn't appreciate you going over there and saying these things? You need to learn to listen to yourself when you speak. You definitely did put your foot in your mouth. No wonder Regina sent you home when she did. That pirate hurt our daughter. That's her husband. She trusted him the day they made their vows not to hurt her. Yet he did. He got physical with her. A good husband would not do that. If he loved his wife, he would treat her with respect and treat her as she deserves to be treated. She did nothing to deserve what he did to her. Yet what you said to Emma implied that she must have done something to deserve it." He pointed out and then he saw the look of horror appear on his wife's face.

"Oh no! I never meant for that to be… Oh Emma!" Mary Margaret cried. She covered her face with her hands in shame. "Why do I always say the dumbest things?!" It was not her intention. "Emma must think I'm awful for saying what I did." Shame soon gave way to anger as she realized they had given their daughter away in marriage to a man like Killian Jones trusting that he loved their daughter and would cherish her and treat her like a Princess. Only the reality was, Killian Jones had hit her daughter. She gasped, feeling like she had been stabbed in the gut. "I want to see him!" Her eyes were dark and she wanted to confront the pirate.

David nodded. He knew better than to argue with his wife when she was like this. "Alright. Let's go." They left, after making sure Neal had someone they trusted to watch him.

When Zelena returned, she saw they were watching a movie Henry had picked. It was The Lion King. She saw how Emma had fallen asleep on Regina's shoulder and her sister was absentmindedly playing with Emma's blonde hair. Her eyebrows rose in amusement at this.

Henry was the first to notice his aunt was back he grinned knowingly at her, smirking much like Emma would if she were awake. A glint of mischief appeared in his eye. "Hey Aunt Zee!"

Regina jumped, startled as she realized her sister was back and the redhead and Henry were both smirking at her. Regina blushed furiously as she realized what she had been doing.

Emma opened her eyes, having been jostled awake. She looked at a red faced Mayor and misunderstood the look on her face as she lifted her head from her shoulder.. "I um… Sorry. I must have dozed off. I didn't realize… I… Sorry!" She blushed as she moved away.

Regina felt bad about scaring Emma away. "No, Emma! It's not…" She sighed as she turned to glare at her sister and at Henry.

Zelena continued smirking knowingly. She had very clearly interrupted a special moment between her sister and Emma. "Oh don't mind me. I didn't mean to wake you darling." She winked at Emma.

Henry had a very impish grin on his face. "Sorry mom, sorry ma."

Emma sighed as she got up, feeling uncomfortable with the way they were staring at her. "I'll um… I'm going to get some fresh air." She grabbed her jacket and left.

Regina sighed as she stood up and turned the tv off. She had enjoyed having this moment with Emma. They had been enjoying The Lion King. Regina remembered how Emma shared her story of how she got that special tattoo of hers so she felt as if they had bonded over it by watching the movie. "I'm going to start making dinner and then I will go after Emma and make sure she's okay." She went straight to the kitchen and got herself busy, leaving Henry and Zelena looking at each other.

"Well, we walked into that one didn't we?" Zelena tried to joke about it, but she had not meant to make anyone uncomfortable. She knew that Emma was a bit touchy lately about things like that, after what she'd been through. "Still… I thought it was really cute." She grinned.

Henry grinned and shook his head. "It's a start. We just need to help them realize they belong together."

Emma decided to go for a walk. She needed to have time to herself so she could think about what happened. She'd fallen asleep and somehow her head ended up on Regina's shoulder. But when she had been startled awake, she saw that Regina had a red face. Was she embarrassed? She saw how Zelena and Henry were both grinning at her and wondered what happened to cause Regina to be embarrassed. She found herself sitting on a bench by the docks, overlooking the lake. She hoped she was not reading too much into Regina's reaction to her falling asleep on her shoulder. Did that really affect Regina so much? They were best friends right? So why was she so bothered by what happened? She didn't want to lose the friendship she had with the brunette. So many thoughts were running through her mind and she was trying to make sense of the emotions she was feeling. After Hook, things had changed much too fast. He'd hurt her badly. He mentally abused her, physically abused her, sexually abused her and verbally abused her. Even emotionally. It was all still raw inside her. She loved Regina and Henry, hell she even loved that redheaded sister of Regina. She adored Robyn. They were her family. The Charmings were her parents. She still had a hard time seeing them as her parents considering they were pretty much almost the same age. Mary Margaret had hurt her earlier with what she said. But then again, her mother had this tendency to constantly keep putting her foot in her mouth. She knew her parents loved her. But it wasn't the same thing. They had missed out on being a part of her life when she was growing up. Realistically, Emma knew that Mary Margaret had not meant what she said. But Emma was still feeling raw after what Hook put her through during their honeymoon. A hot fresh tear made its way down her cheek and she wiped it away. A part of her just wanted to jump into the lake and just wash away any reminder she had of Hook. She wanted nothing to do with the pirate ever again.

"Emma? Are you alright dear?" Regina had found her.

Emma jumped slightly as the Mayor startled her from the thoughts she had been having. She turned to look at her and nodded. "I guess."

Regina moved to sit next to the blonde. "I'm sorry if you thought I was reacting to you falling asleep on my shoulder. But the fact is, my sister startled me and just caught me by surprise. I swear she is such a bad influence on our son. It wouldn't surprise me if they are conspiring together. Both of them had the nerve to laugh at me." She huffed.

Emma finally smiled as she chuckled. "The two of them together? Yeah that sounds like trouble." She smirked.

"That… Right there. Now I know where Henry gets it from." Regina laughed as she shook her head. "That smirk." She continued looking at Emma and smiling at her. "While we're here talking about this, I want you to know I rather enjoyed your company when we watched the movie together."

"You did?" Emma was surprised. "I thought you were disappointed when I…"

"Emma." Regina stopped her as she took her hand into her own. "No, I was far from disappointed. I admit I rather enjoyed when you decided to use me as a pillow." She chuckled.

Emma's breath caught as she saw the way Regina was looking at her. Her heart began to beat faster. Her cheeks began to grow hot as she noticed that Regina was acting different. When had that happened? Was she flirting with her? What if…

"You're thinking too much Miss Swan. Let's get you home. Dinner should be ready by now dear." Regina smiled as she took Emma's hand and they left for the mansion in a purple cloud of smoke.

David and Mary Margaret arrived at the Sheriff's Station and moved up to the cell which held the pirate.

Hook groaned when he heard them. They had disrupted his sleep. "A little less noise!" He grumbled.

Mary Margaret glared at him as she stepped closer. "How could you? How dare you hurt my baby?! We didn't give her to you in marriage so you could hit her!"

Killian scoffed. "She's my wife. It's none of your business what I choose to do with her." He was not quite sober yet. He reeked of rum.

Mary Margaret felt her blood turn to fire when she heard what he said. "I'm her mother! Of course it's our business! You hurt Emma. You're a real bastard. I don't know what she saw in you. But you don't deserve her. We will be back when you sober up. But news flash, nobody will bail you out. Maybe you should stay in here longer." She looked at her husband. "I'm glad you gave him a black eye. If it had been me… I would have taken my bow and arrows and shot him in his family jewels." She glared at Hook before they left. She felt so disgusted with that man. She looked at David. "I want to see Emma. I want her to know I never meant to say what I did to her." She was still mentally kicking herself over what she said to her.

David grinned at his wife. "Yes, let's go see her together." It was high time that David got to see his daughter. "I would have loved seeing you with your bow and arrow aimed at Hook." He chuckled.

Mary Margaret had a wicked grin on her face as they left for Regina's home. The former bandit definitely had a wicked streak. There was so many things she wanted to do with that leather clad scoundrel. She wondered what else Killian did to her daughter and hoped that Emma didn't have to go through another ordeal like that ever again. She still blamed herself for the life Emma had to grow up in, but at the same time, she knew it was what made her daughter stronger. She just hoped that Hook had not done more to her than hit her. She didn't want to imagine the hell he could have put her through.

They arrived at Regina's mansion and knocked at the door. A part of Mary Margaret was cringing because she had a feeling her presence wouldn't be welcomed after what happened earlier.

Zelena answered the door. "Oh the ever so delightful Charmings. What can I do for you?"

Mary Margaret eyed the redhead. "We're here to see Emma. Please let us in."

"Oh I don't know if I should. Emma is having dinner with her family." Zelena smirked, knowing she was giving them a hard time.

David replied. "Please. We just came from seeing that dirty pirate." His jaw clenched. "I haven't seen Emma since the wedding and…"

Emma replied. "Just let them in Zee." She had come to see why Zelena had not returned to her dinner. Emma glared at her mother, hoping she wouldn't add more of her nonsense.

Mary Margaret's eyes became misty as she saw how upset Emma was. "I'm so sorry Emma. Your father made me realize I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I was wrong. Please…"

David finally saw his daughter. His fists clenched when he saw the bruise on her cheek and her busted lip. He wanted to storm back to the jail and break Hook's neck. "Emma…"

His daughter threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Dad!"

Regina nodded. "Won't you come in? We are having lasagna for dinner."

Mary Margaret nodded as she stepped inside. "Sorry about earlier. After David made me see the error of what I said to Emma, I paid a visit to Hook and told him off. He made me so angry. I wanted to…" Her cheeks flushed.

David looked at Emma and caressed her injured cheek. "Your mother threatened to use her bow and arrow and damage his family jewels." He had a wicked glint in his eyes.

Emma's eyes grew wide at the image in her head as she turned to look at her petite mother. "You did?" Her mother nodded.

"I did. I still want to. I was so angry with him for hurting my baby." She whispered.

Emma threw her arms around her mother and hugged her as fresh tears began falling down her cheeks. "He hurt me real bad mommy! Real bad!" She sniffled as she shook.

Regina gasped, seeing the pain and anguish in Emma's eyes. None of them knew just exactly what Hook put the blonde through. She had a feeling that things would start to be revealed soon once Emma was ready to trust them with what she had been through. This was the first time Emma had ever called Mary Margaret, Mommy. Regina could feel rage bubbling deep inside but she swallowed the bitter taste of it, not wanting to let herself get lost in the emotion just yet. Not when Emma needed her family and loved ones to help her get through this ordeal.

Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter's back, her heart was breaking for Emma, but she needed to be strong for her. "What did he do to you baby?" She asked gently.

Emma looked at her mother, her cheeks wet with tears as her chin trembled. "He… He hurt me… The day after the wedding… He changed. He became a stranger. A… A bastard!" Her face grew distorted as she remembered the things he did to her. "I wanted to call back home. He wouldn't let me. He hurt me every time I tried!" She then shut down, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She turned around and went upstairs to the guest room she was staying in and closed the door, signaling that the conversation was over.

David was shaking with fury. "I want to know what that coward did. I don't think that Emma is ready to tell us yet." He had a feeling that what his daughter just revealed was just the tip of the iceberg. There was more to the story. He shared a look with his upset wife before he looked at Regina and Zelena. "Thank you for taking care of Emma. We will be back to check on her tomorrow."

Regina nodded. "I'm not going anywhere. I will be here as long as she needs me to be." She had a dark look in her eyes. "Hook will pay for what he did to Miss Swan. I will not rest until he does."

"You and me both sis. Emma didn't deserve what he put her through." Zelena agreed.

Mary Margaret nodded. "You'll call me? If she needs me?" Her former nemesis nodded and then soon, the Charmings left.

Zelena offered to take care of the leftovers and the dishes and Regina took care of Robyn and said her good nights before she headed upstairs and checked on Emma.

Regina looked in on the blonde and saw her in bed. She sighed deeply, wishing more than anything that she could take her pain away. She then headed to bed herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Our. Savior has been a mess ever since she made the mistake of marrying Hook. Let's see if we can help Emma get everything that happened out in the open so she can begin the process of healing.

A/N: Dedicated to my life partner, swanqueen7 xoxo

####################

Regina had a hard time falling asleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma or what she said to her mother before she went to bed for the night. The part of how Hook hurt Emma every time she tried to call home. What kind of bastard would be so cold hearted not to let his wife call her family? It finally made sense. Now she knew why she hadn't heard from Emma until that night before they left to come home. Regina was livid as she tried not to imagine what Hook did to Emma those times she tried to pick up a phone. "Oh Emma…" She whispered her name as she tried to close her eyes. She would never had done that to Henry's mother. She sighed deeply, promising herself that she wouldn't let Hook hurt Emma ever again. She wanted to destroy the pirate. To obliterate him. She wanted to punish him severely. Her eyes opened as she heard a sound coming from the guest room. She sat up in bed and listened. There it was again! A plaintive cry coming from Emma's room. Regina's eyes widened as she threw back the covers and ran to check on the blonde. She opened the door and could see the blond struggling against an unseen person. She was very clearly having a nightmare.

"NO! NO PLEASE! NOOOO! GET OFF ME! HOOK NO! WHY?! WHYYYY?! STOP!" Emma was thrashing in bed.

Regina's heart leapt to her throat as she ran over to Emma and took her into her arms. Her heart broke into a million pieces to see Emma like this and to hear what she was saying, made her blood boil. "Emma! Emma you're having a bad dream! I've got you Emma. You're safe."

Emma tried to resist a moment longer until she woke up and realized Hook was not there hurting her at the moment. She felt warm arms around her and heard Regina trying to soothe her. Emma began sobbing and shaking as she felt Regina rocking her in her arms.

"Oh Emma! I wish I could take your pain away. I wish you could talk to me and let me help you. Let me be there for you please? I'm here right now and I'm not going anywhere." Regina kissed Emma's head, holding her close, wanting more than anything to make her feel safe again.

Emma whimpered as she allowed herself to clutch Regina even closer, not wanting to let go of her lifeline anytime soon. That was what Regina was offering to be by being there for her. If there was anyone Emma truly trusted right now, it was Regina. She gasped loudly as she began to let go of everything she held inside. She wasn't alone anymore. Not like Hook tried to convince her. He had told her that no one loved her and would take her like he did. Emma knew that was a lie. "The day… The day after the wedding… He hit me. When I tried to call you he… He raped me!" She cried into her arms. "Every time I tried to call… He raped me and hit me again. He took my phone the last time I tried. He tried again but I had enough. I fought back so hard. He threatened to take Henry from me, from us and put him where we would never find him again. I hate him! Why did I marry him? It's my fault!" She shook with rage, tears, and self loathing.

Regina felt as if her blood had turned to ice as she heard what Emma revealed to her. Hook had defiled her Swan! He had hurt her more than just physically. He had done this with the intent to break her and control her. He had wanted to break her spirit. Well Regina wasn't going to let that bastard win. She wanted more than anything to hurt him, to make him truly suffer before she would end him. She put her hands on Emma's shoulders and moved back slightly so she could look her in the eyes. "Emma. Emma listen to me. This is NOT your fault. Do you hear me Miss Swan? This is absolutely and certainly not your fault. You did nothing to deserve him treating you the way he has. You cannot give up right now. You're much stronger than that. Look how far you've come Emma. Look at everything you've done. You're the Savior! You broke my curse. You saved my life and countless others time and time again! Hell you saved that bastard even when he didn't deserve to be saved. And that's the thanks you get? He repays you by doing what he did to you? I would never do that to you Emma. Don't let him win."

Emma watched Regina, taking in everything she was saying with tears in her eyes. "What can I do Regina?" Came the broken reply.

"You will rise above this Miss Swan. You're stronger than he is. He took advantage of your big heart and he knows you're too good for him. He exploited that Emma. But now you're back in Storybrooke. A lot of people will not let him get away with what he did to you. They know you went through a lot of trouble for him. He just didn't appreciate what he had. I most certainly will not allow him to hurt you again. Neither will Henry and I bet my sister wouldn't either. You have us and your parents in your corner. I can't promise I will behave the next time I see that filthy pirate." She had a very wicked smile on her face, but her eyes were dark as she thought about what Hook put Emma through. She wanted to destroy him and to hurt him the way he hurt Emma.

Zelena knocked softly on the doorway. "Is everything okay?" She asked, concerned about Emma.

Regina looked up at her sister and then at Emma. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

Zelena had a scowl on her face. "I heard enough. He is a pig! A vile disgusting pig! He deserves to be put down. I'm sorry for what happened to you." Her chin trembled as she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her.

Emma sighed. She knew the sisters cared about her. But she was glad she didn't have to keep everything inside and that they knew the truth of what happened to her. "I don't want Henry to get wind of what happened. He doesn't need to know the gory details." She wanted to protect her son.

Regina and Zelena both nodded in agreement, promising that he wouldn't have to hear the details of what Emma went through. Both sisters shared a look with each other knowing they wanted to make the Pirate pay for what happened to Emma.

Zelena then replied, "I think I will take my nephew out for ice cream tomorrow in case you want to talk with your parents. I'm sure Regina will want to be there for you when that happens." She offered.

Emma sighed. "I'll think about it. But I just want to take care of this my way. I'm not ready to tell them just yet. But I'm sure Henry would like ice cream time with his aunt."

Zelena nodded and then gave Emma a hug. "Just hang in there darling. You're not alone anymore. Not when you have us. I would love to neuter that pirate for you. Just let me know what you want done." She winked wickedly at her. "See you in the morning. Ta-ta." She smiled as she left.

Regina smiled darkly as she turned to look at Emma. "She isn't the only one, you know. There's so many things I would love to do to that bastard." She smirked. "I should be getting back to bed." She stood up.

Emma grabbed her hand. "Please stay. I need you to hold me. At least until I fall asleep." She didn't want to be alone. She was afraid to have another nightmare. But with Regina there, she felt safe.

The brunette smiled. "I can do that. Lay down Em-ma." She murmured as she joined her and allowed Emma to get herself comfortable as she moved closer and held the blonde in her arms. It felt so right to be doing this with her. She loved how well they fit together, and they fit so perfectly. She caressed her head and sighed contently. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for Emma Swan. She smiled as she thought about everything they had been through together. And soon, her thoughts took a different direction. She mentally plotted all forms of the Pirate's demise. She allowed herself to think up ways she would make him suffer first. She smiled evilly. But then she started thinking about Emma and how she had fallen hard for the blonde. She'd been in love with her for a very long time. But she had never been brave enough to act on her feelings. She was afraid to get hurt. But then she looked at Emma and could see that she'd been hurt so horribly. Yet this beautiful woman had trusted her enough to tell her what had happened. That took a lot of courage. Emma Swan was the strongest woman she had ever known. She admired her for her strength and for everything she was. She knew without a doubt that Emma would not let what happened keep her down. She would bounce back stronger than ever. Regina would be there for her every step of the way. She hated that Killian had hurt the woman she loved more than anything. This woman had given her Henry and given her hope and saw to it that her life was worth it. Emma was worth everything to her. She smiled as she saw that Emma had finally fallen asleep. She didn't want to get up or to move. She gently kissed her head again before she fell asleep, holding Emma in her arms.

Regina woke up in the morning, hearing Zelena moving around in the kitchen downstairs. She looked down at Emma, seeing her stir awake with a smile. Regina smiled back at the blonde. "I smell coffee. I hope you slept better."

Emma nodded. "I did. Thank you for staying with me. I appreciate it more than you know." She smiled as they got up. She wanted to pretend that everything was okay now. She didn't want to remember that Regina and Zelena both now knew exactly what Hook did to her. She wanted to find a lawyer so she could proceed with filing for divorce. She wanted nothing to do with Killian Jones ever again and wanted to be able to put that part of her life out of the way. She wanted to take it and bury it and never have to think about it ever again. She looked at Regina. "Do you know… Um… I want to divorce Killian as soon as possible. Any suggestions?"

Regina looked at Emma, with a truly smug smile on her face. "You should ask Gold to help you. He absolutely hates Killian and I know he would absolutely love to represent you, I'm sure. And I will talk with Kathryn. She's the acting judge in family law. Would you like to see Gold this morning?" She wanted to help Emma with this. She also had plans to see Tinkerbell again and see if she would be willing to finish their conversation so she could talk with Blue about what Tink shared with her. The sooner, the better.

Emma smiled. "That sounds like a perfect plan. Yes I Want to see Gold. Maybe we could go to Granny's afterwards." She suggested. She was starting to feel like things were beginning to look up.

Before Regina could reply, the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Zelena called out as she made her way to the door and opened it, revealing the Charmings. "Good morning!"

David and Mary Margaret had serious looks on their faces. "I can't say it's a good morning." David grimaced as Emma and Regina joined them.

"What's wrong? Why would you say that?" Emma asked.

David sighed heavily. "Hook's escaped."


	8. Chapter 8

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now both Regina and Zelena know exactly what Hook did to Emma. And now they just recently found out Hook has escaped from his jail cell. Looks like trouble is brewing. How will Emma deal with Hook being out there?

Dedicated to my lady love, my life partner, swanqueen7

####################

Emma glared at her father. She wasn't glad to hear that the pirate had escaped. "How the hell did that happen? Did you check the tapes? Where is Henry?" All she wanted to do right now was to make sure her son was safe.

Regina deadpanned, "You better find out how Hook escaped. Go over the tapes with a fine toothed comb. Make no mistakes. If Hook gets within a foot of our son… Just do your job!" Regina snapped. She wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders. "Henry's here. He's supposed to be asleep…"

David nodded. He knew exactly what Regina would do. He didn't blame her for feeling that way. As a parent himself, he knew he would do absolutely whatever was necessary to ensure his family was protected.

Emma was trying her best not to hyperventilate. She was trying to stay calm. "I need Henry here." She whispered. If Hook ever carried out his threat against her son, she would kill him. Her fists were clenched as her eyes grew darker.

"Ma? Mom, what's going on?" Henry came downstairs, having showered and gotten ready.

Emma moved toward her son and wrapped her arms around him, wanting to hold him and to keep him safe. She was in overprotective mama mode right now.

Henry noticed the atmosphere had changed and that something was bothering his blonde mother. But then again, he knew she'd been through a horrible ordeal and was letting his mother hold him. "What's wrong Ma?" He asked.

"Henry, please promise me. Promise me you'll stay away from Hook. I mean it. Don't go anywhere near him or follow him. If you see him. You run the other way! Do whatever it takes to avoid him at all costs." Emma wanted to take every precaution to make sure her son was safe and that no harm would come to him.

Regina joined in the hug. "Your mother and I will go see Gold today to talk with him about Hook. She's going to…"

"But why would you need to talk to Gold? You know he is bad news." Mary Margaret interrupted.

David nodded. "I wouldn't trust him. But what's going on with you Emma?" He asked out of concern, noticing something else had clearly happened.

Zelena replied. "Hook threatened to take Henry away from Emma." She explained. She wouldn't do anything to break Emma's trust. The other details that Emma had shared with Regina would be left to Emma to share when she was ready. But right now, Henry was top priority.

The Charmings were dismayed to hear that Hook had threatened to take their grandson away. They knew right then, that they would do whatever it took to protect Henry.

Emma replied, "I'm going to see Gold, because I'm filing for divorce. I do not want to stay married to that bastard. Not after what he did to me, and I will not let him force me to choose between my son or the pirate. He knows if he tries something with my son, that I will not hesitate to kill him. I did it once before. I'd do it again." Her eyes were dark.

Henry looked at his mother, remembering what happened with Cruella. He knew his mother loved him. Both of his mothers did. He would never question their love for him. But now he understood why Emma was being overprotective of him. He understood why they wanted him to stay away from the pirate who hurt his mother badly. "I promise Ma. I'm glad you're divorcing him. I wish you never married him! I hate him! I hate that he hurt you!" He hugged his mother tightly. "I love you so much ma. I wish he were dead!"

Mary Margaret gasped when she heard what he said. "Henry!"

Emma could hear it in her son's voice. Had circumstances been different, she would have admonished him for saying something like that. But this was about Hook. It was about what he did and what he threatened to do. Emma would not reprimand her son for wanting to defend her honor. She knew exactly how her son felt. She felt the exact same way about Hook. "So do I Kid. So do I." She ignored her mother's gasp and shared a look with Regina. She kissed Henry's head, never taking her eyes off Regina.

Regina inhaled deeply when she saw the look in Emma's eyes and when she heard what Henry said, she nodded in agreement as she looked at their son. "Believe me, that pirate will never hurt your mother again. I will never let him get close enough to you to hurt you Henry." She promised. "I'm going to call Kathryn and see if we can have a meeting with her so she can hear your side of the story, Emma. I trust her and I know she will be more than happy to help you get the annulment you need from the bastard. You haven't been married to him for long so it should be easy to get that taken care of."

Emma smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you." She murmured, sharing a look with Regina that was meant for her alone. She meant what she was saying. Regina had been there for her ever since she came back from her honeymoon from hell. She then looked at Zelena. "And you." She smiled. The Mills sisters had both rallied around her. "And Henry." She wanted to say more, but she was overcome with emotions. She wanted to say other things, but not with her parents there. "I want to get this farce of a marriage over and done with, the sooner, the better." She'd made her decision.

David nodded in agreement. "I couldn't agree more. When I find Killian, I'm going to lock him up and throw away the key." He promised.

Emma replied. "I am going to need to see the tapes first so we can prevent a repeat of someone like Hook escaping." It wasn't that she didn't trust her father. She just didn't trust the security of their jail anymore. She wanted to improve their security system and make it so no more escape will be successful again.

Mary Margaret looked at her daughter. "What did Hook do to you beside hit you?" She asked.

Zelena looked at Henry. "Let's go for some ice cream before breakfast. My treat." She looked at Regina daring her to stop her from allowing Henry to have a frozen treat before his morning meal. Realistically, she was doing this, knowing that should Emma want to tell her parents what happened, Emma wouldn't have to worry about her son being privy to what Hook put his mother through. Yes, Henry was old enough to understand what happened. He was old enough to be a part of this conversation. She just brought it up, giving Emma or Regina the option of letting Henry listen in to this sort of sensitive conversation. It really was up to Emma about whether or not she would be comfortable with Henry knowing the extent of what Killian Jones did to his mother.

Emma stiffened at her mother's question. She looked from Regina back to Henry and then at Zelena. She appreciated what the redhead was trying to do. She really wanted to protect her son. She didn't want him to worry about what happened to her.

Regina glared at Mary Margaret before she looked at Henry and then at Emma. She sighed deeply. "I don't know if it's an appropriate conversation to be having with Henry here. This is a very personal private thing that Emma went through. The decision is really up to Emma. Her comfort comes first, not yours." She pointed out to the petite woman. She didn't mean to be snippy, but sometimes the woman didn't think first before opening her mouth.

Mary Margaret's eyes grew misty with worry and dismay as she thought about all the scenarios of things that could have happened to her daughter. She also realized her mistake for asking such a sensitive question in front of her grandson. She still had a hard time realizing that Henry was growing up and still saw him as a young boy. "I'm sorry, you're right."

Emma was about to speak up when Henry beat her to it. "Mom and Ma, I know Hook hit you Ma. I'm pretty sure that's not all he did. I will leave with Aunt Zee if that's what you want me to do. If talking about this in front of me makes you more uncomfortable, then I don't want to add to your discomfort. I know Hook threatened to take me away from you and Mom as if hitting you wasn't enough. I promised I wouldn't go after Hook. I promised to stay away from him. But I'm not going anywhere Ma. I will not leave you or Mom. Not when you're dealing with something like this. We're a family. I already hate what that bastard did to you. Whatever else happens, we will all be there for you." He promised.

Emma nodded, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. She could see their son was growing up fast. He was already in high school and he wasn't a kid anymore. He would always be her kid no matter how old he got. She looked at Regina and could see how proud she was of Henry. She felt the exact same way she did. She looked at Zelena. "Thank you for offering. But it's okay. Maybe later we can go for ice cream as a family." She gave them a small smile before she continued. "I may not think Henry is ready for this so I will not go into details of what happened. I'm not ready for that. At least, not yet." She sighed as she looked at her parents. "He beat me, he abused me mentally, verbally and physically." She paused, biting her lip nervously. "He also raped me." She looked down at the floor as she felt Regina move closer to her.

Regina rubbed circles on Emma's back. She knew it was hard for Emma to share that part with her family. But it needed to be addressed. Emma needed her family and if they were going to be there for her, she needed all the support she could get.

David's face grew red with fury, but he remained quiet, not wanting to upset his daughter further. He wanted to take the law into his own hands and murder the pirate for what he did to his baby girl. His knuckles turned white.

Mary Margaret blanched at what Emma revealed. She felt like she was going to get sick when she realized that her daughter had been sodomized during her honeymoon. She gasped as she moved over to Emma and took her into her arms, wanting to hold her baby. A part of her blamed herself for what happened as she remembered how she tried to push Emma into trying to get to know Killian. "Oh Emma! I'm so furious! Nobody hurts my baby girl and gets away with it!" She had hot angry tears falling down her cheeks as she shared a look with David. Oh how she wished Hook was still in his jail cell. She wanted to go mama bear all over him and rip him apart.

Henry wished he had a gun right now. But he knew he had to keep his promise not to go after the dirty pirate who did this to his mother. He looked at his brunette mother. "When you catch the bastard I wanna have my chance to make him pay for hurting Ma." He whispered in earnest.

Regina nodded. She didn't blame Henry for how he felt. "So do I. Believe me, I want to destroy him." She took out her phone and called Kathryn. She made an appointment for them to see her that afternoon. She also called Gold and said they needed to speak to him as soon as possible and to draw up annulment papers for Emma to sign so they could take it over to Kathryn.

Gold agreed to do this for Emma, glad that the blonde had come to her senses about the pirate he hated. "Consider it done. I'll save you the trip and fax the papers to you right now."

Regina smiled and thanked him. She hung up the phone and looked at Emma. "We're getting your marriage annulled as soon as possible Emma. Kathryn will see us this afternoon. You'll be a free woman very soon." She smiled knowing that Emma would be glad to be done with her marriage.

The blonde grinned, feeling like things were now looking up. "Good. The sooner, the better." She was so grateful having Regina in her corner and was thinking up ways to thank her for everything she'd done for her.

Zelena grinned. "We'll have to celebrate tonight. Have a slumber party." She was very happy that Emma was going to get her marriage annulled. She also hoped her sister would grow a pair soon and confess her true feelings to Emma when that happened. She still had not forgotten what Regina revealed to her about what the green fairy told her regarding who her true love was most definitely NOT. She had her suspicions that Regina's true love was Henry's birth mother. She had a glint in her eyes as she began making plans on trying to get them together. Oh yes, she wanted to play matchmaker. She was going to recruit Henry's aid.


	9. Chapter 9

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now Emma and Regina are on their way to see Judge Kathryn and have Emma's marriage annulled. It's high time our blonde got that out of the way lol. I think by the next chapter or so, things will start picking up. This is a swanqueen story. Zelena wants to get our favorite ladies to get together as badly as we do! :) Yes there is talk of rape ahead, don't like it, you can skip that part.

Dedicated to my life partner, swanqueen7 xoxo

####################

As soon as Regina and Emma got the papers and Zelena took her nephew to school before taking Robyn to the park near the school so she could also keep tabs on Henry. David went to the station and obtained the tapes for Emma to look at with him. Mary Margaret had wanted to stay and be there for her daughter, but she had a job to do, being a teacher. Everyone was on high alert, knowing that Pirate could be anywhere.

Gold met his client at the courthouse. He smiled when they arrived. But the moment he saw Emma, he frowned. While she was healing up from her injuries from Hook, he could see that she'd been hit. "Trouble in paradise dearie? He hurt you?" He didn't like it that the bastard hurt his grandson's mother.

Emma sighed. "He's not who I thought he was."

Regina looked at the imp. "Let's get this over with. The sooner, the better. I don't know if you are aware of this, but Hook escaped from jail."

Gold nodded. "Yes, let's do this dearies." They went up to Kathryn's office.

The moment Kathryn saw Regina, she smiled and stood up, moving around her desk to hug the brunette. They'd been friends for a very long time. "So you said you had something important to discuss with me. An annulment you needed done?"

Regina smiled and nodded before she became serious, "For Emma, yes." She turned her attention on the sheriff. She took Emma's hand into her own. Kathryn noticed.

"Please have a seat." Kathryn motioned to Emma before looking at Gold. "You're acting as her attorney am I correct?"

Gold nodded. "Yes, as you see, we've brought the annulment papers. Miss Swan has filled them out." He placed the papers on Kathryn's desk.

Kathryn sat down and put her reading glasses on, looking over the papers. Before she did anything else, she looked at Emma. "So, your husband has not been treating you well from what I see on your face. His handiwork? Is there anything else you want me to know before I sign these papers?" She asked. "Whatever you need to tell me will not leave this room."

Emma felt Regina rub her back, letting her know she was there and would not be going anywhere. The touch alone was giving her the strength yet again to share her story of what happened during her honeymoon. Emma nodded and then proceeded to share with them exactly what happened from the time they got married, to when things started going downhill the day after their wedding. How Hook had verbally abused her, emotionally abused her, mentally abused her, physically as well as sexually abusing her, how he forced himself on her every time she wanted to call home and to touch base with her family. She told them about how she'd had enough and fought back when he tried to rape her yet again. She spoke about what happened when they got back to Storybrooke and how he hit her for standing up to him, refusing to take his crap again. She told about how her father arrested Hook, and yet he managed to escape. "I just want to be free from that farce of a marriage. I never signed up to be his punching bag to do with whatever he wants at any time. He tried to control my life and refused to let me keep in touch with my family. I have a son and I had promised to keep in touch with him. Hook also threatened to take my son from me and to put him where we would never be able to find him again. That was the last straw. That was what gave me the strength to fight back and I knew I wanted to get away from him and no longer want to stay married to him. He played me from the very start. I know that now. He was threatened by my bond with my son and his other mother." She whispered. "He forbade me from talking with either one of them. He said I had no need for them and that he was all I needed. He would make sure of it too." She sighed. "The night before we came back, I went behind his back and called Regina after he broke my phone and told her I missed them. He was passed out drunk in our room. After I hung up and started packing up for our trip home, and got him up… I knew that was it. I was done with him."

Regina had not known the part where Hook was threatened by her and Henry's presence in Emma's life. She knew they would need to talk more about that when the time was right. She had questions but they would need to wait. But to forbid Emma from seeing her son? That was crossing a line. Had anyone tried to suggest such a thing like that to Regina, she would have ripped their heart out. Why was that pirate so threatened by the fact Emma was friends with her? She'd married him. He had her. But now he had to go and hurt Emma. He had resorted to domestic violence and to rape. He'd threatened to separate a mother from her son. He was the monster. Regina was glad that Emma would no longer be associated with that filthy pirate ever again. She thought again about what Tink said to her, knowing that whatever happened next, this time she would make sure Emma would get her happy ending. The Sheriff had fought so hard to try helping everyone get their happy endings that she had not gotten her own in the process. Well that was going to change very soon. Regina would make sure of it.

Gold was surprised to hear that the pirate had threatened his grandson. Well he wasn't going to let that slide. He was going to have to do something about that meddlesome rum guzzling fool. Henry was the only tie he had left of his late son Baelfire. Now that he was a father again, he'd swore that he wouldn't make another mistake like he had with Bae. He was not going to let anyone hurt Henry, and that also meant his mothers. It had taken him a long time to let bygones be bygones with Regina. But they'd agreed to set aside their differences for Henry's sake.

Kathryn got up and hugged Emma. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I will not let you have to suffer with being his wife any longer. He doesn't deserve you. I will pull some strings with my colleagues and should he ever be caught again, I will make sure he is put away for good. That is unless something else happens as a result of foul play…" She smirked, looking at Regina and Gold. She knew what they were capable of and was telling them she wasn't adverse to them taking the law in their own hands. She then signed the papers, faxed and filed them, making sure Emma would have her annulment as quickly as possible.

Emma then paid the costs and smiled when it was all done properly. She felt as if a huge weight was taken off her shoulders. "Thank you so much for seeing me today and helping me with my annulment. I appreciate it." She smiled when Kathryn hugged her again. She also thanked Gold for his help as well.

"Well as you said, we are family. I will not let the Pirate's threat against Henry go, nor will I let him get away with what he put you through. Bae wouldn't have either." Gold smiled. "I'll call you once your annulment goes through." He then left.

Regina smiled when they left the office together after saying goodbye to her friend. She looked at Emma. "Let's go to Granny's for lunch. My treat." She wanted to be able to talk with Emma about some of her questions which had been nagging her.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." She had not had her appetite until she left Kathryn's office having filed for an annulment. And now it was back. She could see that Regina wanted to talk.

Soon, they arrived and got into a booth. Ruby came and took their orders, the waitress noticed that Emma seemed to be in a better mood. She was glad to see that. She also noticed other things too, but kept it to herself.

Emma took a sip of her drink and smiled at the mayor. "So… What did you want to talk to me about?"

Regina sighed. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable and I'm afraid my questions might make you uneasy. But I want to know… When you talked to Kathryn about what happened… How that… Pirate felt threatened by our son and by me… I get it the Pirate and I never saw eye to eye, and I was never a fan of his. But… Did he say why?"

Emma sat back and looked at her hands. "He never liked you. We would always fight about you and I hated it that he would always call you the evil queen. He would never call you by your name. Not even when I asked him to. He didn't understand the bond we share. He felt I spent too much time with you and Henry. He said Henry took up too much of my time and that's when he said I didn't need you two in my life. Before Neverland, when we thought Neal was gone, he talked about how much he cared for Neal. But then when it came to Henry, he said he didn't like it that I was his mother. He wanted Henry to be his. I don't know what I ever saw in him. Honestly, I never pictured a future with him. But then Mary Margaret kept pushing me to give him a chance." The food arrived and they began eating as Emma continued. "When it turned out Neal was alive, I was a mess. Hook had kissed me and I was vulnerable. And then Neal was there. I knew with my track record with Neal that it wouldn't work out. He was the reason why I went to prison after all. Hook never gave me time to mourn Neal the first time. But when he died saving his father's life, Hook was all over me again. I didn't know what to do or how I felt about it. You had Robin and Mary Margaret was again pushing me. And then you lost him to Marian and that was my fault. Then I lost control of my powers. There was that whole Ice Queen, Snow Queen thing. The only person that noticed I was in trouble was Elsa and she helped me when everyone else was afraid of me."

Regina bowed her head, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Emma. I was distracted by Robin. THAT was my fault. I was an idiot."

Emma shook her head. "He's your true love. And then I sacrificed myself for you because I wanted you to have your happy ending. Even if it was with Robin. I may not be a fan of his, but you deserve to be happy Regina. You really do." She continued. "Hook said that I'm always saving you or Henry. He didn't like it."

Regina shook her head, her heart broke when she remembered what happened when Emma became the dark one for her. "But you went to Hell for The Pirate. He died twice and you saved him both times! What the hell more did he want from you?! He didn't deserve you then and he doesn't now. I was an idiot around Robin. And you were an idiot around that pirate!"

Emma nodded. "I was. But it was time for me to wise up. I've had enough of men like Hook cutting me down to size. Never again! I wish I let him stay dead. Tell me, why did you always hate him?"

"Because he would have let Greg and Tamara kill me. He left me for dead, knowing where I was and what was happening to me. He was in on it with them, teaming up with them. And that's not the first time he left me for dead. He's a real bastard. I wish I had not let him sweep you off your feet."

"What are you saying?" Emma asked. Before she could get her answer, her phone buzzed. "Damn… I Have to get this…" She stood up and moved outside to answer her phone.

Regina sighed as she watched Emma take her call. She had almost told the sheriff that she had wished it had been her who had swept her off her feet. Not the pirate. She decided to call Tink. "Listen, I need to talk with you. We need to finish our conversation. Nononono. You will make time." She left a text message for Emma before she paid for their lunch and then left in a purple smoke.

Zelena had made sure Robyn was fed and changed before she went into the school during lunch time and took her nephew out so they could have lunch together and make plans to get his parents together romantically.

Tinkerbell was feeling cranky after Regina called her and was about to leave when Regina appeared. She grumbled. "Look, I'm not in the mood to chat with you. Not after you…"

"Well that's too bad. Because we need to finish this conversation and then I will leave you alone. Who is Blue working with? And who is my true love? Why doesn't Blue want me to have my happy ending?"

Tink rolled her eyes, not wanting to go through this again. But then before she could refuse, she felt Regina's hand move into her chest.

"Am I going to have to do this again?!" Regina snapped.

"FINE!" Tink huffed as she began talking. "She hasn't said why she hates you. Just that you don't deserve your happy ending. She's been making sure you and your true love don't end up together because there's a prophecy that once you and your true love get together, she will lose her powers. She will lose her wings and then she will lose control of everything she's worked hard to protect. She isn't who she says she is. That's why she made sure I stole the pixie dust because it would keep you away from the path you were meant to be on. She doesn't care who she hurts in the process as long as it gets the job done. The Pirate has been working with her all along. He hates you. He doesn't want you anywhere close to…"

Regina gasped loudly as she clutched her throat. Emma's name was on her lips as she realized she couldn't speak. She turned around and saw Blue standing there, her wand in her hand, glaring at them.

"That's enough Green. You may go now." She turned to smirk at Regina. "I've taken your voice. You will not harass Tink again and you will not talk about this again. I'll let you go. But if you try pursuing this further, I will make sure you fail." She sneered before she left.

Regina had a scowl on her face as her eyes flashed dangerously. Oh she was not going to let Blue get away with what happened. She was going to make her pay! She vanished in a purple cloud of smoke in search for Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Damn Blue Fairy! She showed up and took Regina's voice. Don't worry, she will get it back soon. Let's see who called Emma and what happens next. What will Zelena and Henry do? Things will start falling into place soon!

A/N: This story is dedicated to the love of my life.

####################

Emma had gotten a phone call from David, telling her he'd gotten a tip about Hook. She noticed she got a message from Regina. She texted her a short message saying she had gotten a lead on Hook's whereabouts and was going to meet David at the location. She left and headed to the docks, finding her father there.

David raised his arms when he saw his daughter. "Looks like we got a false lead. I promise, we will find him soon. Here are the tapes you asked for. I also called high tech security to come take a look at our jail to make sure that another escape will not happen."

Emma nodded, "Thanks Dad. I'm going to pick up some things from my house and then go back to the station to watch these tapes."

David nodded. "I'm keeping you company. But first, I need to call your mother. I will meet you at your house." They then went their separate ways.

Zelena and Henry had finished their lunch when they ran into Regina. Immediately, the redhead could see that something was wrong. "Hey sis, what's going on?"

Henry frowned, concerned when his mother wasn't speaking. "Mom? Calm down. What happened?"

Regina was waving her hands and gesturing towards her throat, signaling that she lost her voice.

At first, Zelena thought it was amusing and had chuckled. "Have you cracked?" She had not gotten the concept of what her sister was trying to tell them.

"No I think something's really wrong!" Henry spoke up. "Use your phone! Tell us what happened. Use the text."

Regina sighed, rolling her eyes, feeling silly for not thinking about trying her phone. **Blue fairy stole my voice! She's behind everything bad that's happened! I confronted Tink and she told me everything before Blue came and stole my voice!**

Zelena's temper flared when she read what her sister said. "Damn meddling gnat! What do you mean she's behind everything that's happened?! Wait until I get my hands on…"

Regina texted quickly and furiously. **No! Don't do anything just yet! Emma needs to know what happened! I can't have Blue going after you too! Call the school, tell them Henry needs to be home due to a family emergency. Blue is responsible for preventing me from having my happy ending. Hook is working with her. Emma needs to know! She's as much a victim in this as I am! Robin was never my true love. Hook sure as hell isn't hers!**

Zelena nodded and called the school. They made arrangements for everything. She then smirked at her sister. "You know, now's your chance to woo Emma. She filed for her annulment right? Well then, she's free. At least in a month she will be free. So why not speed things up? Let her know how you feel. Text her, write to her. Just do it. Don't let that blue gnat win. Sis, don't waste another moment."

Henry grinned when he heard what his aunt said. "Do it mom! I know she's your true love! I'm the author. I should know."

Regina brought her hand up to cup her son's face. ::I love you.:: She mouthed. She thought about what her sister and her son said regarding Emma. She knew without a doubt that she was in love with Emma Swan. She wasn't going to deny her feelings any longer.

"I love you too mom! Don't worry, everything will work out." He hugged his mother tightly.

Regina nodded and smiled at them before she left in a purple smoke. Once she arrived at her home, she then proceeded to write two letters, one about her confrontation with Tink and Blue, detailing everything that happened, everything Tinkerbell told her and how Blue stole her voice. And she wrote another letter in which she poured her heart out, telling Emma how she felt about her and about their situation. She left nothing out. She then proceeded to use her phone to text out everything and saved them as backup. She held nothing back. For so long, she had hidden her feelings for Emma, letting others sweep the blonde's feet away. But ever since that pirate hurt Emma, she had not wanted to see that happen again to her. She wanted to step up and show her exactly how good she could be for her. She wanted to show her how she should be treated. She wanted to give the world to Emma Swan. To help make up for the life she'd had growing up. Emma had saved her life time and time again. Now she wanted to save her and to show her how much she loved her.

Zelena grinned at her nephew. "I think your moms will finally realize they belong together soon."

"Only it will be sooner than later." Henry grinned as they headed home.

Emma arrived at her home and moved inside, noticing she had left her suitcases in the same place. They had not been moved. She decided to move them to her car and once she finished loading her car, she heard sounds coming from upstairs. She took out her gun and switched the safety off as she crept upstairs. The sounds were getting louder and she noticed her bedroom door was open. She looked inside and saw Hook having sex with Tinkerbell in HER bed. She could hear her father coming in and making his way upstairs, calling out to her.

Hook and Tink froze when they heard David enter the house and Tink grew pale when she saw Emma glaring at them. Tink scrambled to get off Hook. "Shit! I'm sorry!" She tried to get her clothes back on.

Emma saw red. She didn't care about the fairy right now. No all she cared about was the gloating pirate who had defiled her bed with that tramp. She raised her gun and pointed it at him, in his face point blank. "What the hell are YOU doing in MY house?! In MY bed…" She growled, the lights began to flicker as her rage grew. She wouldn't let Tink leave just yet.

Hook had a smug look on his face. "Taking what belongs to me. You're my wife. That makes everything that belongs to you MINE!" He growled.

Emma scoffed. "Your wife? Really?! And what is SHE?!" She pointed at the fairy.

"Emma what's…" David finally saw what was happening. He pointed his finger at the pirate. "You're dead!" He saw that Emma had the situation under control. Or so he thought. He called Regina and left a message on her voicemail, letting her know they had Hook and that they were at Emma's house.

Emma had a very dark look on her face. "Guess what? I'm not your wife anymore. I filed an annulment this morning. You're trespassing. Get the hell out of MY house you stupid worthless piece of shit pirate."

Hook glared daggers at Emma. "You did NOT do that to me! You married me! You cannot get out of this marriage that easily." He turned to look at David. "Your daughter doesn't deserve to have you as her father. She has me to do with her as I want."

Just as David leaped out at Hook, a cloud of purple smoke appeared and Regina was there, having gotten David's message. She saw Hook there and flicked her wrist, causing vines to appear and restrain the pirate so David could take care of him. He landed punches at Hook, wanting to maul him for what he did to his daughter. He messed up his face and broke his nose and jaw before he handcuffed Hook. "Regina?" He wanted her to remove the vines holding Hook in place.

Emma wasn't done. She used her magic to conjure up a fireball. She then threw it at her bed, wanting to destroy the bed that Hook had defiled. She didn't care that the pirate was still on the bed even though he was bound by vines to the headboard. She was in the mood for a barbecue. Her eyes turned black.

"Put out the fire!" Hook screamed as he began kicking the bedcovers, trying to get the flames away from him. "YOU BITCH!"

Regina marched over to Tink and clocked her hard, knocking the fairy out cold. And then she sneered at the Pirate, wanting him to burn. She moved closer to Emma and saw the way she was smiling evilly at her former husband. Her eyes were black. She was surprised by this part. But she liked what she was seeing. She could see how badly Emma wanted Hook to pay for what he did to her. She took Emma's hand into her own and pulled her closer, wanting to watch him burn to a crisp. She was turned on by what Emma did to that filthy pirate and didn't blame her for what she did. Not one bit.

David moved first, grabbing the bedcovers and pulling the flaming sheets off the bed away from Hook. He then put the fire out before it could hurt the bastard who hurt his daughter. He wanted to lock him up and throw away the key.

"Why did you do that for? I Want him to burn!" Emma was angry. She was out for Hook's blood and her father had to ruin the moment.

David shook his head. "Believe me, I want that as much as you do. But he needs to pay for what he did. Just not that way. He needs to be locked up. Not barbecued."

Emma glared. "He needs to die." She wasn't satisfied with what happened.

"This isn't you Emma. You don't want to do this. You don't want to be dark again. Not after everything you've worked for." David reminded her.

Regina saw the way Hook was glaring at them. She could see he hated the way she was holding Emma's hand. She smirked at him and a smug smile came on her face as she wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her flush against her. She snaked her arm around the small of her back, splaying her fingers to Emma's bottom and then using her other hand, curled her fingers into Emma's thick blonde hair. She heard Emma's breath hitch as she grinned victoriously, seeing a handcuffed Hook snarling at this. She was so tempted to do more, but she didn't out of respect to Emma. She then took Emma out of there in a purple cloud, taking her home.

The moment they arrived on the front porch of Regina's home, Emma looked at the brunette in surprise, wondering what that was all about. "Regina? What was that? Why did you…"

Regina stopped Emma's questions with a finger pressed on Emma's mouth. The blonde frowned in confusion as she looked at brunette, wondering why she wasn't speaking. Regina held out two envelopes to Emma, indicating that she should read them. She then left Emma standing there on her porch as she went inside.

The moment Regina entered the house, she slid down and sat on the floor, drawing her legs up against her body before she felt tears fall. She was afraid of how Emma would react to her letters. In one, she explained why she couldn't speak and what Tink revealed to her before Blue stole her voice. In the other letter, she had poured her heart out, telling her how she felt about Emma, how she was in love with her and that she hated what Hook put her through. She told her what she almost said when they were in the diner. How Regina wanted to sweep her off her feet and show her exactly how a beautiful, precious woman like Emma should be treated. How she remembered when Emma had said that Regina should be treated like a Queen after Robin left her for Marian. Now Regina was saying that Emma deserved to be treated exactly like Emma had said Regina deserved to be treated. She spoke of their shared love of their son and how she wanted them to be a family. To start over without any more distractions, to trust in each other and that they would never to to each other what others did to them. Regina sat there, trembling, knowing that she had taken the first step outside her comfort zone and she was placing her trust in Emma that the blonde wouldn't hurt her. She hoped that she wouldn't reject her love or the fact that Regina was giving Emma her heart. She wiped her tears away and exhaled, feeling as if her heart would jump out of her chest. She was so scared, but at the same time, she was glad she finally had the courage to tell Emma exactly how she felt. Even if it was on paper. She thought back to what happened at Emma's house. She had wanted to tell the pirate exactly how she felt, how Emma was hers. But she didn't have the voice to convey what she wanted Emma to know. That she was heads over heels in love with her savior.


	11. Chapter 11

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 11

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Hook has been caught and he has yet to be punished. Of course Regina has yet to get her voice back, but in the meantime, she has written two letters, one that explains how she lost her voice and the hand the blue fairy and Tinkerbell played. Of course Regina has revealed everything in the letters. One that is more personal in which she has told Emma that she's in love with her. Let's see how Emma reacts to everything shall we?

A/N: this story is dedicated to my partner in life, Swanqueen7

####################

Regina got up and peeked out the window, seeing Emma reading the letters she wrote. She could see an array of emotions being displayed on her savior's face. The mayor bit her lower lip nervously as she watched Emma read the last page of her second letter.

Emma went back and read the first letter, already she was digesting everything she'd read. She felt shock turn to dismay and then to fury as she realized they'd been played from the very start.

Regina had her voice taken away because Blue felt threatened by her? Clearly the blue fairy had something against the former evil queen.

Robin wasn't Regina's true love?

And Hook? That bastard had his hook in so deep and he didn't give a damn about them. Neither did Blue.

Emma scoffed, remembering the disappointment she had seen in Hook's eyes when they never shared a true love's kiss. They both knew deep down inside that they were not soulmates. They would never be able to share such a powerful connection that comes from such a kiss resulting from True Love.

Why the hell had she married him? Why had she settled for him if he wasn't her True Love? She'd asked herself that very question while she was on her damned honeymoon. She continued reading the letters.

Blue had used Tink to trick Regina into believing that Robin Hood was her true love, her soulmate. She'd wasted her time going after him and trying to convince herself that she could learn to love him. Much like she herself did with Hook. Emma shook her head, not believing the nerve of the Blue fairy.

Emma had fought so hard to try to help Regina find her happy ending. She felt like she'd failed her. She'd sacrificed herself for Regina when the darkness came for her. And after she'd freed Regina from the darkness, she had seen how Robin came and pulled Regina into his arms, away from her. When she saw that, she had thought that Regina would finally have her happy ending. They had believed Tinkerbell's lies. Emma had thought maybe Hook would be her best bet.

What. A. Joke.

Not only had Regina's happy ending been taken away, so had hers. She really really wanted to throttle that blue fairy and she wished her father had allowed her to murder Hook, knowing now that the two of them had plotted against Regina and herself all along. Damn them!

Tinkerbell had even been sleeping with Hook. How dare Hook act like he had a say in her life when everything had been a lie from the beginning? She had not trusted that pirate when he got into the picture at the beginning. How had she let this go on for so long? And that honeymoon from hell? What the fuck was the whole purpose?

The more Emma thought about it, the more she realized she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. She stuffed the letters into her pocket and stormed off, wanting to go to the docks to think things through and to try to make better sense of things. She wanted to get a clear head and sort things out before she would be ready to come back and talk with Regina.

And then there was Regina. Emma sighed as she felt a pang in her heart, thinking about the fact that the Mayor was in love with her. She didn't know whether or not to cry or to laugh. For so long, she had assumed Regina was straight. Well for Robin at least. Had she been so blind that she had not noticed that Regina wanted her? Hook had distracted her from the truth.

Emma sighed as she closed her eyes, realizing something that was staring her in the face. Hook's hatred of Regina. He not only hated the evil queen, he was also clearly jealous of her. Had he seen something Emma didn't? Her fists clenched as she realized that Hook had kept them apart on purpose. He had not wanted them to get closer to each other or to fall in love. He had wanted Emma for himself. That selfish bastard!

Hook and Blue had done everything they could to prevent Emma or Regina from connecting on a deeper level. But it was Henry who was their priority and it was Henry who brought Emma to Storybrooke and introduced his mothers to one another. Emma thought about how fate brought them together. How she'd given Henry up for adoption and then Regina had adopted him. They shared a son. They were a family. Outside forces had plotted to tear apart their family, but once again fate had something else planned. This time, Emma and Regina were very much aware of what happened. Now it would up to them to decide what to do about it.

Regina felt as if she was falling apart when she saw Emma storm off like that. She wished she could run after her, but she didn't think she had the strength to do so. Her thoughts and feelings were chaotic and she couldn't understand why Emma left. She sat down, trying to calm herself enough so she could perhaps try to figure out where she went wrong. Had she missed something?

Just then, Henry and Zelena popped up. "Mom, what's wrong?" Henry could see that his mother had been crying. He went up to her and hugged her.

Regina sniffled as she texted.*Emma stormed off. I did what Zelena suggested* She looked at Zelena. *I wrote two letters. One explaining what Blue and Tinkerbell and Hook had done, and another where I poured out my heart to Emma and admitted that I was in love with her. She stormed off.*

Henry frowned and then lit up as he thought of something. "Ma likes to go to the docks to think! Maybe she just needed to think things through. She'll be back. She's probably overwhelmed by everything." He took his mother's hand into his own and squeezed it gently, assuring her. "She'll come back."

Zelena tilted her head as she thought about it. "At least you finally told her how you feel and you told her what you know. Let me see if I can find her." She left in a green smoke before Regina could react.

Henry grinned. "No offense mom, but you can't speak yet. Aunt Zee can. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Regina smiled, as hope filled her eyes and she leaned against her son, feeling proud of him and of how much he has grown. She loved her son so much and it showed. She kissed his forehead, grateful to have him in her life and glad that he was able to calm her thoughts down before she let her chaotic thoughts get the better of her. She always had the tendency to think the worse of things when she allowed her emotions to get in the way of common sense.

Zelena found Emma where Henry had said she would be. The blonde was sitting on a bench looking out at the water. "There you are." Zelena smiled as she joined her. "You look like you need someone to talk to. So spill."

Emma looked to see the redhead sitting down next to her. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm beyond angry right now. I feel dark. I have these dark thoughts of what I wanna do to Hook, to Blue. Hell I even wanna kick that green fairy around. I don't care that I walked in on that pirate and fairy screwing. But on my bed? In MY house that I paid for? I bought that house with MY money. Everything I have there is mine and they defiled it. Hook had the nerve to say that everything belonged to him just because he's my husband?" She scoffed. "I told him off and told him he was no longer my husband. Told him to get the hell out of my house and when he refused to comply, I sent a fireball to the bed that he was tied up in courtesy of your sister." Emma smirked darkly. "I wanted him to fry and then my father had to go and ruin it by saving his life!" Emma huffed.

"Damn! I would have loved to see that. That would have been positively wicked!" Zelena smirked, nudging Emma and encouraged her to continue.

Emma finally chuckled when she heard what Zelena said. "I can't believe Blue took away Regina's voice. She obviously feels very threatened by her. Well… It's not Regina Blue should be worried about right now. It's me. I should have never married that pirate. Regina should never have met Robin. Blue and Hook and Tink should never have interfered with fate. Blue forgot one very important detail. Our son. He connects us. He is our bond. And right now all I can think about is how much I want the blue bug, the fish hook and the green insect to pay for what they did to us."

Zelena nodded, agreeing with Emma about her assessment of the trio. "And my sister? Do you love her?" She asked.

Emma blinked before she turned to look at the redhead. She thought about the very first time she ever laid eyes on the brunette when she brought her son home to Storybrooke. She smiled at the memory of seeing Regina in her grey dress as she ran out of her house. "I do. From the very first time I Saw her. But then things happened."

Zelena smiled and nodded. "I know. When you were on your ill fated honeymoon, I got Regina drunk and she told me everything she ever did to you and how she started realizing certain things about you, her feelings toward you. My sister loves you, Emma. More than you know. I'm so glad you're done with that pirate. Because now, you and my sister deserve your happy ending. But remember, she's my little sister. Don't you dare break her heart."

Emma shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it. Not after everything the bastard did to me. I know what THAT feels like." She thought back to when she read Regina's letter, the one where she said she was in love with her. To hear Zelena confirm that Regina loved her even more than she realized, served to make her want to show Regina that she felt the exact same way. She'd never really loved Hook. Not The way she loved her son's other mother. She had always loved Regina as long as she could remember.

Zelena nodded. "You're right. I know you wouldn't hurt my sister. It's ironic isn't it? We've all seen each other at our worst and come out of it as best friends and stronger than ever haven't we?"

"Best friends? Is that what we are?" Emma smiled.

The redhead nodded and grinned. "Yes. Ever since both you and my sister promised to be there for Robyn should anything happen to me, I knew I trusted you. I knew I could count on you. I've never had friends before. But when my sister and I got our memories back and got another chance to be a part of each other's lives, and I got to know you… I could see the way my sister looks at you. And even I could see how you watch her, how you look at her. I asked myself if you were worth getting to know since you affected my sister so much. And I'm glad to say you're worth it Emma. I'm glad you're the one my sister loves, not that Robin. Ironic I know… Since because of him, I have Robyn." She chuckled, remembering all the trouble she went to in order to hurt her sister long before they came to terms with what happened and learned to forgive each other and to start over, working things out and working on building their sisterly bond.

Emma chuckled, feeling touched by what Zelena said about her being worth it. "You're a great mom. Robyn's great too. I adore her and I know she's lucky to have you. I will make sure she knows it if she ever doubts it, especially once she becomes a teenager." She promised.

Zelena laughed, hugging Emma. "I love you for saying that. You're a great mom too. Come on, let's get you home to my sister." Green smoke enveloped them as Zelena brought Emma back to the mansion.

Regina and Henry had been snuggling on the sofa as they watched tv, waiting for Zelena and Emma to come back when green smoke filled the room in front of them. They looked up to see a grinning Zelena with Emma standing in front of them.

The moment Regina saw Emma there, she jumped up and ran to the blonde. She stopped before she did anything, trying to read Emma's face. She wanted to know where things stood between them now that Emma knew the whole truth.

Zelena joined Henry on the sofa and sat down, sharing a knowing smile with her nephew, nodding at him to let him know things were better than good. They sat back to watch them and see what would happen next.

Emma looked at Regina, seeing the look on her face. She could see it in her eyes, the very way she was looking at her that Zelena spoke of. Regina didn't need to have her voice in order to convey the way she felt at that moment. Emma could see it very clearly. A lump formed in her throat as it sank in. Regina Mills loved her. A wave of emotions hit her hard. "Regina…" She let her walls down as she saw a tear escape the brunette's eye and wiped it away tenderly with her thumb. She then wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "I love you too!" She kissed her deeply and passionately, feeling Regina kiss her back just as passionately. A rainbow of colors pushed out around them, spreading out. Their eyes widened in awe at what happened as they shared a True Love's kiss.

Regina gasped loudly. "I love you Emma!"


	12. Chapter 12

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 12

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Well there we have it! Our ladies finally shared a true love's kiss! And best of all, Regina got her voice back! Now to see how our ladies celebrate. :) Hook will be getting a visitor or two! *smirks* Let's see how Blue reacts to the fact Emma and Regina has finally shared the kiss that she hoped would never happen. What happened to Tink? *gasp*

A/N: Dedicated to the love of my life, swanqueen7

####################

Blue screamed as she realized something big, something monumental had just happened. She could feel it as her powers vanished. She screamed in rage as she started smashing everything she could get her hands on. She was having a full out temper tantrum as she realized she was no longer a fairy. She was now a mortal and she knew just exactly who was to blame for her losing everything that made her well… The Blue Fairy. Now she was nothing. She hated it. She moved over to the mirror and glared at her own reflection. She looked a terrible mess. No longer was she wearing her usual blue glitter dress. All she had on were ugly hateful looking rags, torn and full of holes. Who she truly was inside was now apparent in what she was wearing. Blue now was everything she didn't want to be. She stared hatefully at her image, on top of it all, she was sporting a black eye. She took the mirror and smashed it.

Emma's heart soared as she realized Regina had finally gotten her voice back. She loved hearing these words coming from Regina's mouth. She grinned happily as she kissed her deeply yet again. "I love you, my Queen."

Regina felt as if she melted when she heard Emma call her that. She couldn't stop smiling. She bit her lower lip sensually. And it was as if it were just the two of them right there. She wanted to take Emma up to her room and show her exactly how much she loved her. She felt as if she were walking on sunshine. She almost forgot that her sister and Henry were sitting there, watching them.

Henry was grinning from ear to ear when he saw that his parents had finally shared a true love's kiss. And to hear his mother speak, he knew it was Emma's love that had made it happen. "It's about time!"

Zelena laughed as she gave them a thumbs up. "Glad you got that out of your system. I do believe Henry and I will take our leave. The Charmings offered to watch Robyn tonight, so catch you two later." She winked at them before she and Henry left in green smoke.

Regina chuckled as she looked at her savior. She was glad to be alone with Emma at last. "Shall we take this to our room? I feel like celebrating our love. That is… If you're ready to take the next step with me." She was being mindful of Emma and what happened to her during her honeymoon. She didn't want to do anything that would force Emma out of her comfort zone if she wasn't ready yet. She'd be happy if all Emma wanted to do was snuggle with her.

The blonde smiled at Regina, appreciating her consideration. It made her love her even more. "I'm ready, Regina. I would love to do this with you. If anyone can make me forget ever being with the Pirate, it's you my Queen. Help me forget." She didn't want to waste anymore time. They'd waited long enough.

Regina grinned. "That I most certainly can do, dear." She bit her lip sensually before kissing her deeply and then pulling Emma close, they moved to their room together.

The moment they moved into their room, Regina flicked her hand and the door was closed and locked. She kissed Emma passionately as she began helping her out of her clothes, kissing her way down as her clothes disappeared slowly, removing one item of clothing at a time. She couldn't believe Emma was finally in her arms and she was about to cross a point of no return with her beautiful Sheriff.

Emma moaned, loving how Regina was making her feel. She wanted to help get her clothes off but Regina wouldn't let her.

"Let me, Em-ma. Just allow me to show you how much I love you. And then I will let you show me after I make you come at least three times." She purred. As soon as she removed Emma's clothes, she backed her up until the backs of Emma's legs hit the bed, causing her to sit down.

Emma smirked happily and raised her eyebrow. "Three times, really?" She watched her Queen step back ever so slowly as Regina began to striptease. Emma's eyes grew dark with desire as Regina slowly unbuttoned her top, moving it over her shoulders before allowing her shirt to drop to the floor.

Regina smiled saucily when she saw how Emma's eyes grew wide as they moved to her black lace covered breasts. She smirked knowingly as she unsnapped her black pants as she moved closer to the blonde, kissing her before she gave her a lap dance, slowly sliding her pants down, revealing sheer black lace underwear.

Emma couldn't get over how beautiful her Regina was. Absolutely perfect, a beautiful latina goddess in her eyes. She licked her lips, wishing she could help unfasten her bra and slip her hands into the waistband of that hot sexy underwear and slide them down her hips.

Regina bit her lip, seeing the way Emma was looking at her. Emma's eyes were smouldering as she gazed upon Regina with desire. The brunette's breath caught. She knew exactly what she wanted. She moved between her legs, spreading them apart as she took Emma's hands and brought them to her lace covered breasts, "Open your present, Em-ma." She threw her head back and moaned sensually, feeling the way Emma caressed her breasts and teased her nipples through the fabric.

Emma growled softly, feeling wetness pooling between her legs. She teased Regina's breasts before she brought her mouth to her breast and nibbled through the fabric, feeling her nipples swell and harden. She couldn't wait any longer as she reached around and unfastened her bra, freeing her breasts. The moment they were freed, she teased one with her hand and fingers, and brought her mouth to her other one and took her swollen nipple into her mouth. She moaned loudly. Teasing one and then the other again before she allowed her hands to slide down to her lace covered bottom. She caressed her and squeezed her gently before she touched her. "Oh fuck yes! You're soaked!"

Emma brought her head down and tasted her seeping juices through her underwear before she slid them down, finally seeing Regina in all her glory. She couldn't believe this beautiful Queen was all hers. She felt how wet, hot and slick she was. She touched her folds and spread them, licking her, tasting her sweetness. She moaned with pleasure, loving the way she tasted. "So delicious!" She hummed with pleasure.

Regina moaned loudly as she brought Emma's face up, not wanting to lose herself just yet. She wanted to pleasure her savior first. She kissed her passionately, tasting herself on Emma's lips.

"Regina please! Let me…" Emma started. She wanted to pleasure her some more. She felt as if she were addicated to the way her sultry goddess tasted.

"I will, I promise. But first, let me pleasure you. I want to make love with you, Em-ma." She pushed Emma back gently as she straddled her, moaning as she felt Emma beneath her, loving the skin to skin contact they made. She took Emma's breast into her mouth, finally sampling one and then the other, teasing her nipples and loving how Emma arched her back as her nipples swelled and hardened in her mouth. She moved her legs between Emma's thighs and smiled when Emma spread them for her. She moved one hand down to touch her and gasped with pleasure. "You're so wet for me!" She coated her fingers with Emma's juices and brought them to her mouth, tasting her and moaned with pleasure, loving the way her blonde tasted. "You're so good baby! So yummy!" She grinned wickedly when she heard Emma moan in response. She slid her fingers into her folds again, loving how slick and wet she was. She teased her clit, causing Emma to lift and roll her hips.

Emma moaned loudly, almost screaming when she felt the way Regina was teasing her like that. She was practically gushing, she wanted more.

Regina chuckled throatily, seeing the look on Emma's face. She moved and slipped a finger inside her. Gasping with pleasure at the way Emma looked at her. She continued moving inside her. "Oh yes baby!" She murmured, thrusting into her with another finger. She could feel something happening between them, but they were too far gone now to stop. Magic began swirling around them and between them.

Emma was gasping and moaning as she felt her climaxes nearing. "More please! Don't stop baby!" She ground against Regina, needing release. She could feel something happening inside but was too far gone to ask what was happening.

Regina panted heavily as she slipped a third finger, moving deeper and faster inside her, she rubbed her g-spot again and again from this angle. She Could feel magic swelling within her fingers and moaned with pleasure as she felt magic began to shoot from her fingers deep inside Emma. She wanted that to happen. She pushed more magic inside of her. "I LOVE YOU EMMA!" She screamed as she continued releasing inside her. She had no idea exactly what was happening, but it turned her on even more if that were possible. What she did not realize was the magic was answering her wishes. The wishes she made as she held Emma in her arms the other night.

The blonde screamed as she clamped down and came hard all over Regina's hand, feeling the most amazing climaxes explode deep inside her over and over again and all over her, warmth spreading deep inside her. "I LOVE YOU REGINA!" She screamed happily, loving the sensations overcoming her. She saw the look in Regina's eyes and could see they were not done yet by a long shot as Regina prepared to make love with her again, allowing Emma to return the favor. "YESSSS!" They continued with their lovemaking.

3333333

Zelena and Henry stopped by the Police Station, wanting to see the pirate. David looked at them from where he was. "Why do you want to see him?" He asked.

Henry looked his grandfather in the eye. "Because now that he's behind bars, I want to tell him exactly what I think of him. He can't hurt me right?"

David looked at Zelena, not answering Henry just yet. He knew the redhead was more prone to getting into trouble. "What about you?"

Zelena just grinned. "Oh I'm just his ride." She nodded her head toward Henry.

David stared at her for a minute or two more before he finally nodded. "Alright, no funny business, you two hear me?"

Henry smiled. "Loud and clear." They moved to the jail, smirking when they saw Hook's face was messed up. Henry looked over at his grandfather and saw David smirking proudly as he rubbed his swollen knuckles. "You go Gramps!" He grinned.

Zelena chuckled. "Feels good doesn't it?" She knew the feeling very well. She then stepped up to the bars, grinning at the beat up pirate. "Missing your hook now are you? Just thought I'd stop by and let you know the good news."

Hook mumbled painfully, he could barely move his jaws as they were swollen and broken. But it sounded like he was trying to cuss them out.

Zelena chuckled. "Well you want to hear it? Here goes, my sister has finally found her happy ending." She had a smug look on her face as she heard him grunting. "With whom? Well your ex wife of course. Emma is with my sister now and there's nothing you can do about it." She beamed proudly. "No doubt they're shacking up right now as we speak." She paused. "Speaking of which, my best friend is awfully disappointed that she hasn't killed you yet."

Hook grunted out painfully, "You…. Lie!"

Henry grinned. "Before we came here, my moms shared a true love's kiss. We saw it. Rainbows and all. They're very happy and in love. I won't be surprised if there's a wedding soon. Probably after the annulment comes through."

Zelena grinned. "Hurts doesn't it? Good, I'm glad. Because these bars won't stop me from coming in and castrating you. I warned you what would happen if it turned out that you did more than hit Emma. I intend to keep that promise. You hurt my best friend and you hurt my sister. You threatened my nephew and that doesn't bode well for you, stumpy."

Henry continued. "I promise if you come after me or my family, you will lose your other hand, castrating you will not be enough. You don't have magic. Don't forget who you messed with. You hurt my mother and I will never forgive you for what you did you stinky bastard!" He glared at him with hate in his eyes. "I hope you die asshole."

Just then, Tinkerbell stumbled into the station. "I… I think I've been drugged." She was rubbing her wrists that were raw and bleeding. She looked like she had been a kidnapping victim. "I don't know what happened to me." She cried. "Please help me!" She collapsed on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" David was stunned. He had not expected this to happen. Didn't he just see her not too long ago? If Tink was there on the floor, who did he send home with a warning after he arrested Hook? He moved to help the green fairy and to inspect her as he called for an ambulance. Something fishy was clearly going on. He had every intention of finding out what the hell happened.

When Zelena saw the green fairy, the very first thing she wanted to do was to pulverize her, but then she remembered finding out that her sister had knocked her out. "How come she doesn't have a black eye?" She wondered out loud.

David nodded, "You're right. When Regina knocked her out, she also had a cut on her eyebrow along with a black eye that was forming. Clearly the Tinkerbell that your sister clocked, was an imposter. It makes me wonder just exactly who she hit."

Zelena and Henry shared a look as they both thought the same thing. "Blue?" They turned to look at the pirate who was glaring at them with hate. "Ewwww! Gross!" "That's so disgusting!"

David looked at them, his curiosity piqued. "The Blue Fairy? What does she have to do with any of this?" He asked.

Zelena then proceeded to tell him everything that her sister and Emma had revealed about Blue and Hook and what they did to Emma and Regina. She did not mention the kiss his daughter shared with Regina or the fact they were in love. Some things were better left unsaid unless coming from the sources themselves. It wasn't her place to tell David these things. She would leave it up to Emma and Regina to share their news.

David began fuming when he heard what happened. "Looks like I have another arrest to make." He knew that once his wife found out, she would be livid.


	13. Chapter 13

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 13

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now Hook knows Emma and Regina have finally shared a True Love's kiss… He might be in denial, but David on the other hand is wondering if it's true about his daughter and the former evil queen. Lol I wonder how long it will be before Mary Margaret finds out Emma and Regina had shared a powerful True Love's kiss!

A/N: dedicated to the love of my life. And to fans of swanqueen this is for you. :) xo

####################

David didn't get home until late that night, having to deal with arresting Blue. When he saw her, he had a hard time believing that was the same woman he and his wife knew all these years. The woman was very angry and he could almost see the steam coming from her ears. Almost. But now things would never be the same again. Not after what Zelena revealed to him about Blue and how she had been involved with preventing Regina and Emma from getting their happy ending. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Henry said his mothers had shared a True Love's kiss.

David Nolan was struggling with the fact he was going to have to tell his wife that Blue wasn't who they thought she was. There was the fact he had to arrest her. And on top of everything, Zelena and Henry had made him promise not to tell his wife about the fact their daughter was Regina's True Love and soulmate. He knew that Emma's happiness was more important to him. His wife would probably react badly to finding out her daughter was with Regina now. But also they would need to get used to the fact that Regina Mills, former Evil Queen, former thorn in their sides who was also at one time his wife's step mother was clearly fated to be with their daughter. Regina used to spend every waking moment of her life wanting his wife dead, murdered even. But ever since Emma came back to their lives, things had started changing and Regina stopped trying to make them suffer. She just turned her attention on Henry and started getting to know his biological mother, Emma. Their friendship grew and it became clear that Emma wouldn't let anyone hurt Henry's adoptive mother, Regina. Heck the former evil queen even went to all the trouble to bring Emma back after she turned into the dark one when Emma saved Regina and sacrificed herself just so Regina would be able to have her happy ending. That action alone spoke volumes. Emma would go to the ends of the universe just to save Regina. There was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her.

David sighed heavily, he had agreed not to say anything to Snow. At least not until Emma and Regina had the chance to tell them their news. Yes their lives were definitely changing. He went to the loft and changed into comfortable clothes. He saw that his wife was asleep and checked on their son, Neal before he joined her in bed and fell asleep. They would need to deal with the aftermath in the morning.

Emma woke up to chocolate orbs watching her, a beautiful smile on her face to greet her. It caused warmth to spread through her. "Good morning my Queen." Emma murmured, kissing her as she grinned happily.

Regina chuckled as she pulled Emma closer. Both women could still feel the effects of having made love all night long and had woken up, feeling refreshed. The brunette loved how it felt to wake up with the blonde like this. She knew what she wanted. "Move in with me, Em-ma."

Her lover propped herself up on her elbow as she looked at Regina. "Are you sure?" Emma smiled, green eyes gazing into brown.

Regina bit her lip and smiled as she nodded. "It makes more sense if you move in with me. Our son has his room here and our home is big enough for more…" She drawled as she lowered her eyes to Emma's lips, wanting to kiss her again.

Emma's eyes widened at what Regina was implying. "You want to adopt more children?"

Regina smiled. "You gave me our son. I know you missed out on raising him, I mean for real, I gave you my memories of what it was like to raise Henry, but if you want… You would like to have more children wouldn't you?" She asked, not wanting to think maybe she was making assumptions.

Emma chuckled softly. "With the right partner, I would love to have a large family. And seeing that I have finally found the right person to start a family with, well then I would be honored to start one with you. We do have Henry, but like you said, there's room for more." She smiled.

The brunette grew serious for a moment. "If we do not adopt right away, would you like to consider getting pregnant since I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to carry a child."

Emma chuckled. "And how do you think I would do that? I do not want to have to go out and find some random guy to knock me up. Not when I'm heads over heels in love with you." She snuggled even closer to Regina.

Regina had a huge smile on her face. "Oh I wouldn't dream of making you do that, Em-ma. No, there are other ways. I'm talking about magic. It's been done before however rare the case is. All we need is two extremely powerful women of magic who are also true loves and soulmates. And we are that. If you want it bad enough, it will happen."

"Really? I would love it if that were possible. I would love to be pregnant with your baby." Emma saw the way Regina was looking at her and she laughed when Regina flipped her onto her back.

The brunette was all smiles as she began kissing her way down Emma's body. She paused at her abdomen, imagining what it would look like once it started swelling with their child. "Well then, let's make it happen. Let's put a baby in you." She murmured as she proceeded to make love with her yet again. Neither one of them knew the deed had already been done.

Afterwards, they took a shower together and got dressed. By the time they made their way downstairs, Zelena and Henry and baby Robyn were already up and dressed.

Emma hugged and kissed her son good morning before making a beeline to Robyn. She proceeded to kiss and tickle her lovingly.

"What am I? Liverwurst?" Zelena pouted.

Emma laughed. "Good morning Zee! Love you too bestie." She winked at the redhead.

Regina laughed. "Good morning sis!" She hugged her sister.

"Well that's usually my line." Zelena smirked. She hugged her back. "Aren't we in a very cheery mood this morning?" She gave a playful gasp. "Got plenty shagging done did you?" She grinned knowingly, smirking when she saw how Henry's ears turned bright red.

"Zelena!" Regina looked at her son, seeing how he was blushing.

"I'm okay Mom. Sorry, just not used to you know. But I'm glad you and Ma are together now. Can we go to Granny's diner for breakfast?" Henry asked.

Emma grinned. She knew Zelena could be in Regina's own words, 'vulgar' at times. But it didn't bother her too much. She knew however if they were going to have more children in the house that Zelena would have to adjust to things changing around the house. Even more so since Zelena had a baby herself that would be talking soon. "Granny's sounds good to me, kid." She nodded in agreement.

"You know, we will go as soon as you give me the answer to the question I asked you earlier, Em-ma." Regina smirked.

"What are you…" Emma was confused at first as she tried to recall what question her Queen asked. Her mouth formed into an "O" once she remembered. "Oh that…" Emma grinned.

"Yes that, well Sheriff, what do you have to say for yourself?" Regina moved closer to Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist. "It's only fitting after that conversation we had this morning in bed." She moved her eyes toward her sister, catching the smirk on her face before she rolled her eyes.

Emma had a cocky grin on her face as she debated whether or not to pull Regina's leg some more. She decided against that.

"What are you talking about Mom? Ma?" Henry wanted to know.

Emma laughed. "Kid, your mom asked me to move in. She's waiting for my answer." Her eyes twinkled.

"You better say yes! That would be so awesome if you moved in!" Henry really wanted Emma to move in.

His blonde mother grinned before she looked over at Regina. "Of course, yes I would love to move in with you, my Queen. I would love to be here with you, our son, my bestie Zee and our niece Robyn." Emma's eyes twinkled happily. She had finally found a place she could truly call home. She was with her family and it felt like she belonged.

Regina grinned as she kissed Emma deeply. She was so glad to be with this beautiful woman who had saved her life so many times. They'd been through a lot together and things were changing for the better. She looked down between them, hoping there would be a baby in their lives soon.

Emma caught the way Regina was looking between them and knew what was on her mind. She hoped the very same thing. Just then, her stomach rumbled and they all laughed. It was time to go for breakfast.

They arrived at Granny's. It was starting to get full. They made their way to their usual booth. Ruby came to them and before she took their orders, her eyes grew wide as she looked at Emma and Regina. It was very clear that things had changed between the Mayor and the Sheriff. "You two… You're…" She could smell them all over each other even though they had showered. "Um…" She tried to figure out what to say.

Regina and Emma looked at each other and smiled knowingly before the Mayor looked at Ruby. "Yes we're together." She confirmed.

"The blast last night… That was you?" Ruby whispered in surprise.

"Yep." Emma grinned. "It happened, and I'm glad it did. Just don't tell my mother yet." She had her reasons for not wanting her mother to know just yet what happened. She knew her mother was prone to bouts of putting her foot in her mouth and wanted to wait until they were alone and in a better place to have a conversation about it.

Ruby nodded as she took their orders. But her mind was on other things. She could smell that Emma and Regina were lovers. But she also smelled several things going on with Emma and knew it probably wasn't the right time to ask about it just yet.

Zelena smirked. "As long as you promise I will be there when you rip that bandaid off in front of your dear mother." She had a wicked grin on her face. "Just tell her you shagged the evil Queen,"

Regina looked at her sister, her mouth twitched as she thought about what could happen once Snow found out what happened between herself and Emma. After the night and morning of making love, a part of her wanted to rub it in her face. But then there was the more rational side of her that didn't want to make things turn sour between Emma and her mother.

Emma laughed. "We'll see."

Henry shook his head. "At least Grampa knows. But we made him promise not to tell either."

Emma's eyes widened. "And how did he find out?"

Zelena began feeding Robyn. "Well, Henry and I stopped by to pay a visit to the pirate and I just had to tell him that my best friend and sister had shared a true love's kiss…" They heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Emma and Regina turned to see Ruby smiling at them and Granny had her mouth opened in surprise as she came out of the kitchen. They were surprised to hear what had happened.

Zelena bit her lip. "Sorry. Um yeah David knows. And of course Hook is mad and in denial. He refuses to believe you two are together. He seems to think you still belong to him even after you filed that annulment."

Emma had a dark look in her eyes. She wasn't mad at Zelena for opening her mouth. No, she was still angry with the pirate. She looked over at Regina as an idea formed in her mind. "Maybe after breakfast we should go say hello to Hook." She had a wicked smile on her face.

Regina laughed. "I think that can be arranged dear. I have some things I would love to say to that bastard."

Just then, Mary Margaret arrived with David. She was in a bad mood having found out her husband had to arrest Blue. She made a beeline to Emma's table and they pulled up another table and moved it closer to where Emma was enjoying her breakfast with her family. "Did you hear? Your father arrested the Blue fairy? And she's lost her powers? David has been trying to tell me that Blue was up to no good… How? That's preposterous really!"

Regina scoffed. "No it isn't. She's responsible for what happened to Emma and to me. She's the reason why Emma ended up with Hook in the first place. She's also the reason why neither one of us have had a happy ending for so long. She almost ruined our lives for good. She hated me so much that she was willing to hurt Emma and Henry in order to hurt me. Tinkerbell confessed everything to me. How Hook has been working with Blue in order to keep both Emma and I away from our happiness. She didn't care about you Snow. Did you know what else I found out? She's also the reason why you were never able to watch Emma grow up to be who she is right now. She's the very reason why you missed her first word, missed seeing her take her first steps. All those milestones in her life that you missed. She lied about how many people could go through that portal that Geppetto built for you. He was in on it too by the way." She informed her.

Mary Margaret looked like she was going to be sick. "What?" She whispered. "Why would she do that?"

"Like I said, she hates me." Regina shrugged.

Emma stared hard. "I'm glad Dad arrested her. Because had he not, I would have gone after her for what she's done to us, to our family. They will pay."

Granny and Ruby heard everything they were saying and it all made sense to them now. They would stay out of it. But now they had a better understanding of what had happened. They also knew the truth of what happened between Emma and Regina and couldn't be happier for them. No matter what Mary Margaret would think of it once she found out.

Mary Margaret nodded at Regina's explanation having no choice but to accept it. She wanted to confront Blue for taking away her chance to be a part of Emma's life. But she had other things on her mind right now. "Oh… Did you feel that blast last night? I wonder who else shares a True Love." She smiled, wanting to forget the bad for now.

Emma smiled knowingly. "Oh yeah we sure did feel that blast. That was amazing." Her eyes twinkled. She looked at her father to see what his reaction was.

David was blushing hard as he rubbed the back of his neck. He could see the way Emma and Regina along with Zelena and Henry were smirking.

"Well, we came to pick up our food to go. I'm sure we will find out who shared that true love's kiss soon." Mary Margaret smiled as she stood up and they left.

Zelena snickered. "Wait until she finds out her daughter shared that kiss with her 'evil' queen."

Henry grinned. He knew his mom was no longer the evil queen, but also knew that his grandmother was still kinda hung up on what Regina used to be like even though they were friends now. He was just happy that his moms were together now.

They finished eating their breakfast and made plans for the rest of the day. Henry went to school and Zelena went home with Robyn after making them promise to give her the details of what happened with the pirate.

Emma smirked. "Oh I promise." She then stood up with Regina, smiling when the brunette took her hand and they walked out of the diner together, not caring who was watching them. They made their way to the station. Mary Margaret had gone to teach at school while David was there doing paperwork.

David looked up to see his daughter holding hands with Regina. He blinked a few times before speaking. "Let me guess, you're here to see the pirate?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Emma replied. Her father shook his head and waved them through.

They entered seeing Killian there looking so beat up. Emma smirked, glad that her father had messed up his face. "Hello Killian." She felt Regina squeeze her hand lovingly and smiled at the dark look she saw on her former husband's face.


	14. Chapter 14

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 14

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now we're finally here. There's about to be a showdown with that Pirate. Plenty of bashing here so CS fans you may want to look away. It's high time Hook got his comeuppance now don't you think? Lol he won't be the only one. In the meantime… Mary Margaret is doing a little digging. ;) Let's see what hole Hook is digging himself into right now.

A/N: Dedicated to the love of my life, swanqueen7 and to all the fans of SQ. this is for you.

####################

Killian eyed the pair, glaring at them as he looked at their joined hands. Fury brewing in his eyes. He grunted out some words that sounded like it was addressed to Regina. "Ga yor an offa ma ife!"

Regina laughed at the pirate. "You really can't speak properly can you?" She pressed herself even closer against Emma, hearing the pirate growling and grunting angrily. Regina smirked as she looked at her blonde lover. "I love it that your father messed him up. I only wish…"

Emma smiled darkly as she pulled her even closer, caressing her bottom. "You wish what my love? I know what I would love to do." She was feeling extremely wicked right now.

"I want to mess him up again so bad. To hurt him like he hurt you and make him suffer so hard before we put him out of his misery." Regina replied. She had so many ideas of how to make him pay. It was almost as if she were the Evil Queen again and Emma was the Dark One. "I also want to show him you're mine now Em-ma." She purred sensually.

Emma's eyes began to darken with desire for her Queen. "Then, it's time we turned the heat up and make it so much more fun." She grinned wickedly as she proceeded to heal Hook just enough so he could talk all he wanted. She knew his behavior would serve to give them the incentive to do so much more damage to him.

Hook felt the pain and swelling go away. Of course his oversized ego made him jump the gun. "Thanks. I knew you still loved me Emma. So you can stop pretending with the evil queen."

"Don't thank me yet pirate. I didn't heal you just to make you feel better you bastard. I never loved you. Not like I love my Queen." She kissed Regina deeply.

Regina moaned softly and smiled victoriously. "She healed you so we can make you suffer you filthy pirate. You hurt her and in the process you lost her to me." She chuckled, seeing the look of pure hate on his face. "That's right, she's mine." She drawled.

Hook scoffed as he glared at Emma. "She can't give you what I can. She doesn't have what it takes to screw you with."

At this, David got up from his desk and moved over to the women. "Maybe you two better leave."

Emma looked incredulously at her father. "In case you forget, I'm the sheriff. What I say goes here. You on the other hand can leave. In fact, take the rest of the day off." She dismissed her father.

David wasn't having any of that. "I'm your father! You will show me respect. We will talk about this when you get home."

Killian sneered at them when he saw that David was not going to let them continue this charade. He hoped Emma would be smart enough to listen to her father and get away from that evil queen.

"You may be my father, but you didn't raise me, this however is where we work and as such, you will respect me. I'm the sheriff and your boss. You're only the acting sheriff when I'm not here. I do not need you to tell me what to do. As for coming home, I do not live with you or Mary Margaret anymore. So, I will ask you nicely, please leave."

When David made a move to come closer to Emma while protesting, she had enough. "No! I will not let you get in the way of us getting our justice again." She waved her hand, freezing her father in place so he couldn't interfere with what they needed to do.

Regina smiled, liking how Emma stood up to her father like this. It turned her on. Under normal circumstances she wouldn't have reacted this way, but this was Hook and Blue and how they controlled their lives for so long. Well not anymore. She smirked as she magicked a wall to appear between David and them so he wouldn't need to see what they would do and she soundproofed the room they were in. She then gloated at the pirate. "Oh believe me, I gave her so much more than what you had to offer. I gave it to her all night long and this morning too. Isn't that right Em-ma?" She gave the blonde a look that was meant for her alone.

Emma chuckled throatily, "Oh yes you did, my Queen. The bastard pirate has absolutely nothing on you. Nothing. He could never make me come like you did over and over again. His method sucked. He was all wham bam thank you ma'am and then he raped me. Nope, he wasn't anything good at all. I loved how you made me forget all about him. You're so much better than he ever would be in bed." She kissed her passionately.

Regina moaned as she slid her hand down to unsnap Emma's tight black skinny jeans and pulled her zipper down. She heard Emma's breath catch and chuckled throatily as she slipped her hand inside the waistband of her red lace underwear, smirking as she remembered how Emma greeted her that morning in her underwear. She felt Emma's womanhood and moaned happily. "You're so wet Em-ma!" She purred as she teased her clit. "Tell me what you want, Miss Swan."

Killian growled angrily at them. "Get your fucking hands off my wife you bitch!"

Emma felt herself grow even wetter when Regina called her Miss Swan. She threw her head back, moaning loudly. "I want you inside me, my Queen. I want to feel your magic pouring inside me, I need you… YES! OH YESSSS!" She arched her back when Regina thrust into her with two fingers, moving slowly at first until she added a third finger.

Regina moaned as she took Emma's hand and brought it to her own wetness, wanting them to make love together. She moaned loudly when Emma thrust into her.

She smirked at the Pirate. "I have to give her absolutely everything her heart desires. She wants my magic inside her, she's going to get it." She thrust into her, loving how it felt to be doing this with Emma.

Soon, Regina could feel magic swelling within her thrusting hand and directed her magic to flow inside of Emma. She panted as she felt Emma react to her magic and increased the speed of her thrusting, feeling Emma's hot slick wet center begin to clench around her fingers as her climax neared. "Yes Emma!" She wanted this with her Sheriff.

Emma began to scream as she came hard all over Regina, her thrusting matched Regina's and she could feel her Queen's climaxes nearing. "YES MY QUEEN! GIVE IT TO ME!" She loved what her Queen was doing to her. She gasped as they climaxed again a second and third time. "I LOVE YOU REGINA!"

Regina came hard again and again, loving what she was doing to her Emma. She moaned and then screamed in release. "I LOVE YOU EMMA!" They collapsed together on the couch next to Hook's cell.

Killian was furious! When he saw his wife having sex with the evil queen, it made his blood boil. "I knew you were a bloody whore! I should have killed that evil bitch when I had the chance." He glared at them wishing he could get out and get his hook and gouge Regina over and over again in front of Emma. "I had her first!"

Regina kissed Emma and put her hand over the blonde's abdomen hoping more than anything that their child was growing inside Emma. With all the magic she had been using ever since they first made love, she was pretty sure it worked.

"No. You never really had her." Regina chuckled coldly at the pirate. "You raped Emma. You hurt her. She never truly loved you. So no Pirate, you've never really had her the moment you did that. You think forcing yourself on her makes her yours? You're a bastard. Not a man at all. A coward would do something like that. You beat her, you touched her against her will. You raped her, you abused her in more ways than one. I'm just glad you didn't break her. Not like I'm going to break you." She snarled at him.

"You called me the Evil Queen. Well then, filthy pirate… That's what you will get." She waved her hand, bringing him down to his knees as she immobilized him. She smiled evilly as she opened the door between them, changing her clothes magically to that of her evil half. She then stalked toward him and punched him in the face before she backhanded him. She wrapped her hand around his throat and kneed him in his family jewels before she clawed his face. She then ripped his heart out of his chest. And chuckled evilly. "I could squeeze your heart and end you right here, right now. Don't worry, you will die. But not before Emma gets her chance to repay you for what you did to her and then I will call my sister here to do to you what she's been itching to do and then somebody else has been waiting for me to call him just so he can finally finish you off himself."

Emma was completely turned on by Regina standing up to the pirate and defending her honor. Now she knew exactly how Regina felt when she did that for her so many times. She still remembered what it felt like, being the dark one. And to see Regina in her Evil Queen dress and her rage and power, to see her in all her glory, it made her wish she had done something with her when she was the Dark One. She smiled darkly as she moved over to her Queen. "Damn, I wish you and I hooked up when I was the dark one." She purred as she kissed her and appreciated how beautiful, how regal she looked at the very moment.

Regina smiled widely at Emma. "That would have been something had we done so." She kissed her deeply and inhaled as she smiled wickedly. "I can feel your darkness growing inside you. Let's take care of him before I call my sister." As long as she tapped into her evil half, she could feel Emma's darkness and knew it had not disappeared entirely after she came back from being the dark one. She remembered how alluring Emma had been when she was dark and she'd been tempted to join her, but with the Charmings and the others there, she'd tried to remain grounded. Right now though, she was looking forward to seeing what Emma would do to Killian.

Emma smirked knowingly as she kissed her Queen. "We will have to revisit this topic again soon."She murmured before she turned to look at the man who had made her life hell for two weeks. "I should have left you to burn in hell instead of rescuing you. Had I known you would have been like this, I would have never married you. You were nothing but a distraction for me. You plotted against my Queen. Against my son's mother. You Helped Blue to make our lives miserable. You wanted to kill Regina and then you raped me, beat me, abused me. You knew what I Was capable of. Yet you did everything you could to try to break me. You threatened our son. I gave birth to him you bastard!" She growled as she began attacking him, she pummeled him as her fury grew. "You would dare to keep me away from my son?! From Regina?!" The lights began to flicker until the light bulb burst. The wind began blowing around them even though nothing could create the wind. It came from Emma. She squeezed his throat, wanting to strangle him. She wanted to rip his head off. She felt as if something else was trying to emerge from deep inside. It startled her, she felt as if she were starting to lose control. She panted heavily, wrenching herself away before she actually killed him. She was so close to snapping his neck. She could taste the darkness inside wanting her to finish him off. But she had better control than that. She looked at Regina. "Call your sister."

Regina had been so shocked to see this side of her Emma. A part of her wanted to see Emma finish him off, but she knew better. At least the rational side of her did. But her other side was so turned on by the damage Emma inflicted on the pirate. She had seen something completely different in her and knew when the time came, they would find out what was going on. She called Zelena and then afterwards, decided to call Rumple, letting him know they were with Killian and if he wanted his chance, to come quickly. Both Rumple and Zelena were advised to arrive using magic since Emma and Regina were blocking David from coming inside.

The duo arrived within a minute or two. But before they could do what they came to do, they noticed Emma and Regina had done a lot of damage to the pirate who was a whimpering mess.

Rumple on the other hand, knew something big was happening with Emma and knew he would do something for her and he saw what Regina was wearing and smiled knowingly. Oh yes he would do something for her too.

Regina stopped them and looked at Emma. "Before we do this, I wanted to ask you something, now that Hook will be out of the picture very soon, I want to make an honest woman out of you, especially since we are trying for a baby." She smiled and blushed when she heard Zelena gasp happily. The brunette got down on bended knee and asked. "Would you make me the happiest woman, by becoming my wife? Will you marry me, Em-ma?" She produced a beautiful ring.

Emma lit up, her eyes became misty as she looked at the way Regina was looking at her, love burning strong in her eyes. She knew ever since they shared that kiss that Regina would always cherish her and would never do to her what Hook did. Regina Mills was the one for her. She nodded and grinned happily. "Yes, I will marry you."

Regina broke out into a huge smile as she put the ring on Emma's finger before she stood up and hugged her tightly, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much Emma!" She grinned as Emma kissed her back just as passionately. "I love you Regina!"

Zelena beamed proudly as she then hugged her sister. "Congratulations sis! I'm so happy for you!" She then hugged Emma tightly. "We're going to be sisters too! So you're trying to get pregnant?" She asked.

Emma grinned and nodded. "We are. This baby is going to be created with True Love and with magic. It will be perfect for Robyn to have some cousins to play with." She winked.

None of them noticed that Mr. Gold had a knowing smile on his face. He knew their family was already expanding and that Emma was a mother to be. "Congratulations! I hate to speed things along, but we still need to deal with this good for nothing pirate." He smiled, his eyes twinkled darkly.

Zelena grinned. "Thanks for reminding me." She stepped into the cell and kicked Killian onto his back. "Miss me darling?" She had a wicked smile on her face as she took in the damages they inflicted on him. "Nice handiwork girls." She smirked before she formed a wicked looking fireball. "I got this inspiration from my soon to be sister in law. Time you got what was coming to you bastard." She threw the fireball between his legs, cackling when he screamed in agony as his family jewels burned. "I warned you didn't I?"

Gold struck Killian with his cane and looked at Regina. "I believe you have what I need." He smiled when Regina gave him Killian's heart. He then looked at Emma and Regina. "Would you two like to help me?" He asked as he held the pirate's heart in the palm of his hand.

Regina smiled as she put her hand on top of Killian's beating organ. Emma shared a look with Regina and smiled as she also placed her hand on Regina's, entwining their fingers together on top of Hook's heart.

Regina kissed Emma before looking at Gold. "Let's do this." She nodded.

Gold smiled darkly as he put his cane under his armpit and then sandwiched the heart and hands with his other hand and they squeezed hard together, until the heart crumpled into ashes, effectively killing the pirate. It was done. "I'll take care of his body." He left, taking Hook's body with him.

The women felt exhilarated after they did this together, the swan and her queen. "I'm glad we did this and now he's been dealt with. We still have one more thing to take care of." She turned to look at Blue who was watching all this unfold, horror in her eyes. "She doesn't belong locked up in here. I have a special place reserved for her so we can deal with her when the time is right."

Emma smiled knowingly. "Just let her stew in here for a few more days and then we'll move her to her special place." She looked at the former fairy. "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you soon."

Regina smiled in agreement. "Yes, she will go mad soon." She winked. "Shall we get out of here?" Soon, they left and the moment they did, the magic was undone and the barrier came down revealing that the pirate was missing and there was no trace of Emma or Regina. Just a very scared looking Blue who was mumbling about her magic gone bye bye.

David eyed the empty cell with dismay when he noticed something had obviously happened. He looked at the camera and noticed it was off and had not recorded anything. He cursed to himself before running out of the station. It became clear that his daughter and Regina had done something they shouldn't have. He was going to get to the bottom of it and find out exactly what happened. He still wanted Hook to pay for what he did, not realizing that his punishment had already been doled out.


	15. Chapter 15

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 15

Disclaimers:::I do not own OUAT or it's characters, (wish I did) I do however have my imagination… That's what fanfiction is for. Now Hook has been taken care of… I should have warned about a character death… It was bound to happen. I have this theory about how Emma can still retain her darkness but at the same time still retain some light. Hey everyone has a bit of darkness. What is one without the other right? Lol I'm planning to turn this into a possible two part story or just make this one long story… At least that's what I'm trying for. There is a reason why I'm writing this way. Yes there is something else going on with our Emma Swan besides her obvious magical pregnancy. I'm not making her canon. I almost never do. Lol while I like Colin D, (Hook) I don't like how the show made Emma a certain way and since I cannot make them do anything about it and since the show's not going to be coming back except on netflix or hulu, I can only turn to writing fan fiction and I'm not going to stop just because it won't be on anymore. I'm a fan of SwanQueen all the way and of course I absolutely love a certain hot sexy dragon lady. Wink wink. I'm also so proud of swanqueen winning the zimbio march madness! Whoo! For all of you and us who made that possible, YOU ALL ROCK! lml

Anyways, let's see how Emma and Regina deal with the aftermath of Hook's demise. We will see interaction with Mary Margaret and Blue and then things are going to get even more interesting really fast. I thought it was time to have Rumple as an ally this time around. The real villains in this story are Blue and Hook and of course Tink even though she isn't entirely bad. Not really, but that's also open for interpretation Lol hope you enjoy this story!

Dedicated to the love of my life and to fans of swanqueen everywhere.

####################

While David was out looking for Emma and Regina, Mary Margaret made her way inside the station, wanting to see Blue and talk with her about her involvement with what happened with Emma and Regina. She wanted to get to the bottom of the situation that led to Blue's arrest.

It was so easy. Mary Margaret smirked at how smart she was to make a copy of the key her husband used. She wouldn't tell anyone she had a spare in case of an emergency. It was ironic considering she used to be a bandit when she was younger. She found Blue and came face to face with her. "Mother Superior… Blue." She looked at the woman in the cell. It was clear her appearance had changed since the last time she saw her. She was no longer a magical being. "Who are you really? How could you play with people's lives like that? You lied to me." She scoffed.

Blue moved closer and looked at Mary Margaret. "Just someone who had so much invested in making sure certain things happened. You all have parts to play and unfortunately you got hurt. So what if I lied? Geppetto was selfish. He wanted to protect Pinocchio. He made the vessel for Emma to be taken away. I just added my magical touch to it after we sent Pinocchio through first and the rest is history." She had a smirk on her face.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Oh I know all about that. I heard from a source that there was enough for two to make it through, not one like you led me to believe. So why the lie Blue? Why didn't you let me go with Emma?"

Blue laughed. "Oh you know nothing. You think going with Emma would have been the right thing for you?" She chuckled. "You did the right thing throwing her away. She was never yours to keep in the first place. She was merely a loan, something you borrowed for a few months. And then when she was born… Her destiny was waiting for her. I had to make some changes so when I put a spell on that tree Geppetto carved the vessel from, I made it so no one would know Emma's true purpose. You think you know who she really is, but you don't. I needed you to send her to this land of no magic. And you did. Her true identity had been concealed once she was placed in a vessel and once again when she was sent away." Blue had a smug smile on her face, knowing she was being cryptic.

"What are you trying to tell me? You're not making any sense. What…" Mary Margaret was feeling confused.

Blue laughed. "I had to get her as far away from her one true love. From her family, from who she would have grown up to be. The pirate was just a part of my plan to keep Emma away from her true destiny. We almost screwed up before when she became the dark one. And that was thanks to you and your Charming. Because of what you did to the dragon, it's a good thing the dragon and her other daughter were oblivious to who Emma really is. Cruella was just a pawn. Emma almost blew my cover wide open. And then again after she became the dark one. I put the pirate there to distract her and keep her from finding out the truth." She shook her head. "Unfortunately Emma and Regina found me out and then things happened to cause me to lose my powers. Now Emma is getting so much closer to finding out the truth about herself."

"And what is the truth?" Mary Margaret asked, feeling dread growing in the pit of her stomach.

"You'll know soon enough. But remember at least you have your son. I just had not foreseen that the Pirate would slowly awaken something inside Emma. But now Rumple has done the deed, not only did he fully awaken Emma Swan, he also cleared away any traces of my curse on her and now Regina is whole again." Blue moved away and sat down on her bed, signaling that their conversation was over for now.

Mary Margaret was left reeling as she tried to make sense of everything that Blue had revealed to her. It was then she realized the cell next to Blue was empty. Her eyes widened. "Where is the pirate that hurt my daughter?"

Blue lifted her head and blinked. "Gone. They went and killed him. The three of them did the deed together."

Mary Margaret gasped as she finally realized the deed Blue was referring to. "This is all your fault! You did this! You think you're better than everyone else. But you're not! You're the monster! You're the real villain. You set things into motion that led to this moment. To you losing your powers. I really hope you get whatever is coming to you." She stormed off to try to find her daughter and Regina. Blue's words were still fresh on her mind as she left.

David found Zelena instead as she was walking with Robyn, getting some fresh air. "Oh good, there you are. Can you tell me where your sister and Emma are? I'm looking for Killian. He's missing and needs to be put back into his cell."

Zelena grinned wickedly. "Oh you're worried about that pirate? If I were you, I'd let it go. Pirate's probably swimming with the fish now." She smirked gleefully.

"Why would you say…" David looked at the redheaded witch. "You know what happened? Where's my daughter? Where's Regina? I should have never let them…"

"Listen to me farm boy, Emma's the sheriff. Hurting the sheriff is serious offense. That pirate RAPED your daughter! He BEAT her everyday during their honeymoon for crying out loud! He threatened her son! YOUR grandson! You should have let that pirate burn when Emma found him screwing that green fairy in HER bed! And that was while Hook still thought Emma was his wife! I'd say he got what was coming to him! He won't be able to hurt your daughter anymore, or carry out his threats against Henry or my sister. LET IT GO!"

David stared at her in shock. "Since when do you care about Emma? I know sometimes we watch your daughter for you even after what you did to Neal and to our son. I know Snow is more forgiving than I am. Well at times."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Well believe it or not, your daughter is my best friend. She was there for me and Robyn when the black fairy threatened us and both Emma and Regina are Robyn's godmothers. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. My sister and I were there for Emma when she came back from her ill fated honeymoon. When you find them, don't you dare upset them. Believe me, I'll come flying if you do." She vanished in green smoke.

David gaped at the empty space as he thought about what Zelena said. He was surprised the woman knew about how Emma had sent a fireball at Hook. But after Zelena spoke of them being best friends, it became clear that Emma must have confided in her. Clearly he wasn't as involved in his daughter's life as he should be. He smiled as he realized something. The way Zelena had defended his daughter's honor just now. Clearly she was changing and he was only finding that out now. He could be slow to realize things sometimes.

David was about to head back to the station to think things through when he saw his wife. "Snow? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be teaching?" He asked.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "It's okay, Ashley is subbing for me. I needed to take care of a few things. But I need to see Emma. Blue told me some things that are very unsettling. I just…" She saw the way David was looking at her.

"Blue? What were you doing at the station Snow?" David asked.

"Regina told me about what Blue did. I had to find out more. I have a right to know what she did to Emma and to our family! I think… Blue implied that Emma, Regina and Gold killed Hook. Together!" Mary Margaret was still digesting things, but to hear herself say the words, caused her to realize something else. "Blue cursed our daughter! She put a spell on her before and after she was born! But I don't understand why!"

David's eyes widened in shock, "She cursed our daughter? What else did she say?"

Mary Margaret then proceeded to give him a word for word replay of their conversation, leaving nothing out.

Just like his wife, David was just as stumped by everything Blue revealed to her and he was trying to connect the dots. "Okay, she mentioned using Killian to be a distraction from Emma's true purpose. She mentioned Maleficent and Lily. Why? And vessels and magic. The lie that Geppetto was in on, curses and awakening Emma? Regina being whole? Because of the fact Gold got them to what? Help him kill the pirate? It's like she plotted everything against Regina and Emma from the moment our daughter was conceived. Maybe she knows something about them. There has to be a connection between Emma and Regina. But why? Clearly it affected Blue and… Oh. Blue lost her powers, her wings and became a mortal because of something they did?" It clicked in his mind and suddenly he knew what action caused Blue to lose everything. He knew his daughter and Regina had shared a True Love's kiss. Something his wife still didn't know about.

"She wanted to keep Emma away from Regina. But that's impossible since Regina adopted Henry." David concluded. He still didn't know the other connections between the dragons and the vessels and et cetera. But he was able to understand the end result of what happened to Blue.

"Well then, we need to find our daughter and Regina and let them know what Blue said. Maybe they can help us to fill in the missing pieces of the puzzle." Mary Margaret decided. David nodded in agreement as they went to find them.

Zelena called her sister who was with Emma in her office and they had put the speaker on. She told them about the confrontation she'd had with David and what she said to him.

Emma shared a look with Regina and shook her head before smiling. "Thanks for the heads up Zelena, and for standing up for me. Would you and Robyn like to meet us at Granny's for a late lunch? Maybe celebrate." She grinned knowingly.

Zelena laughed. "You know we still need to have a slumber party or a girls night out." They could hear the smirk in Zelena's voice. "I would love to meet you two for lunch, see you soon, ta ta!"

Regina laughed. "See you Zelena." She hung up before turning to look at the grinning blonde. She kissed her as she heard Emma's stomach rumbling. She chuckled. "Perfect timing as usual. Let's get some food in you dear." She smiled as they left in purple smoke. Regina was wearing a new necklace, one that Emma had gotten for her.

The Charmings had just arrived at Granny's diner when green and purple smoke appeared, signaling the arrivals of Zelena, Robyn, Emma and Regina.

There were others there at the diner and when they arrived, several things happened at once.

Ruby and Granny were assaulted with a stronger scent that was emanating from Emma. They weren't the only ones affected. Maleficent and Lily had been sitting there, about to eat their lunch when the same thing happened. They gasped in shock as they turned to look at Emma. Both Dragons and both Wolves were staring at Emma, their jaws opened in surprise.

"Oh good you're here!" Mary Margaret replied as she moved over to Emma and Regina, totally oblivious to what was happening there.

Emma was distracted as she inhaled deeply, her senses were assaulting her in ways that had never happened before now. She was sensing new things, everything seemed heightened a hundred fold. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what was happening. Ever since she and Regina and Gold had killed Killian, things were starting to change for her.

Regina noticed something was amiss. She heard the way Maleficent gasped loudly and she saw the way Granny and Ruby moved closer and then she saw how Lily jumped up in surprise. She looked at Emma, ignoring Mary Margaret for now. "Emma?" She saw the look on her face. "Are you okay baby?"

Mary Margaret frowned when she heard what Regina called Emma. "What? Why are you…"

Lily spoke up first. "What the hell? Emma?" She moved closer, inhaling deeply as she moved Mary Margaret out of the way. She wasn't gentle when she pushed her.

Gold sat not too far away with a very impish smile on his face as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Just then, he saw Maleficent stand up and move to where Lily and Emma were standing.

"What? How? Why? Emma?" The older blond reached out to touch Emma's face tenderly. She wanted to know why things were different now and not when she first saw Emma the very first time. She didn't see the way Mary Margaret's mouth tightened up at this.

Emma inhaled deeply as she realized Maleficent and Lily both smelled very familiar to her. Too familiar to be a coincidence. She frowned in confusion as she looked from David and Mary Margaret and then back to Lily and Maleficent. The way Maleficent was touching her face was doing things to her. It seemed to call out to something deep inside her. The very same thing she felt trying to come out when she almost killed Killian the first time. Her eyes glowed neon green in response.

Mary Margaret's eyes were looking elsewhere when that happened. She caught the glint of light on Emma's finger and gasped. "What is this?" She took Emma's hand into her own, interrupting the situation happening between Maleficent and Lily and Emma.

Maleficent growled in irritation when Snow interrupted them like that. She wanted to, needed to spend time with Emma. She needed to talk with her and find out what was going on. But then she noticed what Snow was looking at and saw the same thing. "You got engaged? But didn't you just get married a little over two weeks ago?" She smelled something else as well.

Regina was watching this all unfold with interest. "Yeah the pirate did marry her, but he was an asshole to Emma. When she got back a few days ago, she annulled her marriage to him." She then looked at Emma, seeing that something different was going on with her. She had seen how her eyes glowed and now they were back to their normal color. She had recognized the way her eyes glowed and had seen the same thing happen with Mal and with Lily. There was definitely more to what was going on with Emma. Whatever was happening, she would be there for her no matter what. "I asked Emma to marry me. She said yes."

Mary Margaret gasped when she heard what her former nemesis said. "No. You can't marry her!" This was getting to be too much for her right now. With everything that happened with the pirate hurting her daughter and with what Blue revealed to her, she recalled Blue saying she wanted to keep Emma and Regina apart. "No!" She gasped. "Don't tell me… The…"

Zelena grinned, enjoying the look on the petite woman's face. She turned to look at Emma, waiting to see what she would say next.

Emma turned to look at the woman, taking her hand out of Mary Margaret's grasp. "Yes. It's true, Mary Margaret. We shared a True Love's kiss. I love my Queen. She's the best thing that's happened to me." She pulled Regina closer and kissed her deeply.

Mary Margaret looked like she was going to get sick. It was getting to be too much for her. "But she… She's the evil… No! You need to stop this nonsense!" She wasn't ready yet to accept that her daughter was now with the former evil queen. But what she did not know was that Regina and the Evil Queen were now as one again. Thanks to what Gold had done with them when they killed the pirate. She looked at Emma. "I don't want you to see her anymore."

Emma stared at Mary Margaret. The woman didn't smell like her at all. "You can't tell me what to do."

Maleficent laughed then. "It's a bit too late for that darling." She smiled darkly as she looked at Emma and Regina. "You don't know do you? Don't you feel it Emma? Take a deep breath, what do your senses tell you?"

Emma looked at Maleficent, surprise in her eyes as she inhaled deeply again. She noticed a lot of things, but at the same time, she had so many questions. She looked deep inside herself and gasped when she saw her own dragon. What? And that wasn't even what Maleficent was talking about. She saw something else going on within her womb. Her eyes snapped open as did her mouth. Her hands immediately moved to her flat abdomen. She looked down at herself in awe at the few things she was realizing. "I…" She looked at Regina and smiled. "I'm pregnant. We did it!"

Regina gasped as she looked from Mal to Emma and then down at Emma's abdomen. She lit up. "We're having a baby?" She murmured with awe and pure joy.

Emma grinned happily and nodded. "Twins." She smiled when Regina put her hands on her abdomen.

"Twins? That's even better!" Regina laughed as she got down on her knees and kissed her abdomen.

Zelena beamed happily. "That's such welcome news! I'm going to be an aunt!" She hugged Emma and kissed her cheek before kissing her sister's head.

Lily grinned at their news. She was still digesting the fact that Emma was exactly like her. It just made so much sense. But she didn't understand yet how they had gotten separated. She knew they shared the same birthday. But to see what happened the moment Emma arrived, she knew they would get to the bottom of this very soon. She looked over at her mother, seeing the way Mal was beaming. "She's my sister isn't she? But how?"

"It would appear so." Maleficent smiled. She wanted so much to hug Emma.

Ruby shared a look with Granny as she nodded. "It's starting to make so much sense now." She smiled.

Mary Margaret shook her head vehemently when she heard what the dragons were saying. "No! This is not possible!" She couldn't accept what was happening. It was all overwhelming.

David grew pale as he looked down at the floor as he recalled their conversation earlier. He was mentally connecting the dots again. At the same time, he was trying to understand how it could be possible.

Mr. Gold stood up and walked over to them. "I believe I can be of some assistance. I know what happened and how I can help you to understand what happened." He smiled when Regina stood up and pulled Emma into her arms as they turned to look at Gold.

Everyone grew quiet as they prepared to listen to what Gold, aka Rumplestiltskin would have to say.


	16. Chapter 16

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 16

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now Emma and Regina just found out that they are expecting. Emma's pregnant with twins, Mary Margaret is freaking out. Maleficent and Lily just found out Emma's a dragon like them, Zelena is having the time of her life. And Gold is about to let them know exactly how everything connects. Let's see where this goes….

A/N: dedicated to my life partner, and to swanqueen fans.

####################

Mary Margaret felt weak and needed to sit down. She was trying to wrap everything around her head and wished things would slow down! David sat down with her, feeling the exact same way.

Mr. Gold smiled as he began speaking. "I know everything there is to know about you Emma Swan. Everything that has happened to you has made you who you are." He began.

Granny moved to the door and turned the closed sign around so there would be no more disruptions. She knew this was going to be a very important revelation on Gold's part and they needed to hear what happened.

"That day when the Charmings came to visit me in my cell, I admit I was very surprised to see that Snow White was with child. THAT just wasn't supposed to happen. But then When she revealed Emma's name to me, I began to see what would happen. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Just in bits and pieces at first. I knew Emma's destiny and tried to make sure her destiny would happen. But then again, I wasn't the only one with the knowledge of who Emma really was. I wanted so much to make it to where she would find out sooner rather than later. But the Blue Fairy had other ideas. She got in the way of my plans. And until Emma and Regina finally shared a True Love's kiss, my hands were tied." He looked at Maleficent and smiled before he continued.

"You remember how I tried to make Emma go dark? You all thought I had another motive. Power. You thought I wanted her power for my own." Gold laughed. He shook his head. "While that's a nice theory, you were wrong. I wanted her dark, because I wanted to give her my memories of what Blue did. I knew once she went dark, then she would have the darkness the Apprentice stole from her, back. The same darkness Snow White and her Charming poured into Lily here. As the dark one, Emma would have been able to tap into the truth of who and what she really was. The timing would have been just perfect. She got Lily back for Maleficent, not knowing that they were really sisters. Twins to be exact." He smiled impishly. "Seems that twins run in the family." He winked at Emma.

"But…" Mary Margaret tried to interrupt. She wanted more answers. But Gold wasn't done. Not even close.

Gold waved his hand, stopping her. "Blue put the Pirate in the way. He offered the distraction Blue needed in order to prevent Emma from finding out the truth. As soon as Emma became dark, after sacrificing herself for her true love, Regina, Killian was ready to take over from there. He nearly succeeded at first, but then Regina got the dagger that Emma entrusted her with. The pirate had planned to use the dagger to get Emma to kill Regina. That was his original plan. But still, he was in the way. Emma would have gone to Regina had it not been for the pirate AND the thief. Robin was Blue's other plan to keep Regina distracted. Blue did everything she could to prevent Emma and Regina from ever being together. She put into place, Robin and Hook to ensure that her own life would be intact. There was a prophecy that should the Evil Queen and the Savior get together, to have their true love's kiss, Blue would lose her wings, cease being a fairy, and lose her powers."

Everyone else listening, gasped at this, but Emma and Regina as well as Zelena, and the Charmings already knew this.

Gold continued. "Blue stole Emma when she was an embryo and implanted her in Snow White thinking that by doing so, she could find a way to make Emma into a Savior, one that would destroy the Evil Queen. She had high hopes that Emma would be able to get rid of Regina for her. She went so far to put a spell on Emma while she was growing inside Snow White. Emma's dragon would always be dormant and so would most of her powers that would enable her to be who she was meant to be. After she was born and the Charmings put her into that enchanted Tree, which incidentally, Blue also enchanted to erase her scent and make it to where her true mother would not be able to find her or trace her essence to where she was. She ensured that the Charmings would have the visions of Emma and do what it took to put a wedge between them and the dragons. She hoped that by doing this, they would never find out that Emma was actually Maleficent's daughter or Lily's twin sister." He then continued. "Blue wanted to ensure the punishment she would face from interfering with people's lives for her own selfish reasons would not come to pass. Everything she did, went against a fairy's code of ethics. She broke the laws she was supposed to uphold." He smirked.

Mary Margaret stood up on shaking legs, looking like she was going to collapse. David quickly stood up and helped to steady her.

Maleficent noticed and then looked over at Gold. "So how did that fucking fairy do it?" She was clearly pissed.

Gold nodded and smiled. "She did it while you were sleeping. She stole her from your womb before you realized you were pregnant with twins. She knew Snow White was barren. That lake water they used doesn't really have healing properties. Just wishful thinking. She knew what the Charmings wanted more than anything and used it to her advantage. Blue found the perfect vessel in Snow White and put Emma in her womb. It wasn't until everyone was brought here to this land and you all assumed new identities that she was able to have her true love's kiss again with Charming after the curse broke, when Emma returned. Thanks to her son, Henry. My grandson. He brought her here and introduced Emma to Regina, bringing everything full circle. Something the Blue Fairy had not expected to have happen. After the curse broke, so did the curse on Snow White's womb. She was able to have a son with her Charming." He explained.

Mary Margaret gasped then. "So that's what she meant when she said that at least I have my son." She whimpered. "I was just a vessel for her evil plan?" She ran and threw up in the trash bin having been hit hard by everything she heard.

Emma was completely floored by everything Gold shared with them. "Then answer me this. You're blaming everything on Blue? What about when you told the Charmings that the reason why I'm powerful as this Savior is because they created me out of true love? Why lie to them about THAT?"

Every eye moved back to Gold when Emma asked the pivotal question. The Charmings perked up at this as well.

Gold smiled at Emma. He always liked it when she always got to the point. "Because you were. Both you and your sister were created out of true love. Sadly, your mother just doesn't remember. I couldn't very well tell the Charmings THEY were not the ones who created you two. Not when my hands were still tied."

Lily looked at her mother, remembering the conversation she had with her and how she told Emma that their mother didn't know who their father was, just that he was a dragon.

Maleficent nodded. "I just wish I remembered the feeling too. If it were truly True Love, then why can't I remember it?"

Emma's heart broke when she heard what Maleficent was saying. She was starting to look at her differently now that she knew the truth of who her mother was. "We'll help you find out, I promise."

"Oh I'll tell you why. It all comes down to the fact that the Blue Fairy cast a curse on your family. She took your memories when she stole Emma from you and in turn affected the Charmings to have those false visions of Emma and her darkness. That led to Mary Margaret's paranoia and made her want to get rid of Emma's darkness, not knowing that when you told her you were pregnant, that she was also carrying YOUR daughter. Your subconscious already knew Emma had the potential to be dark, but at the same time also light, also to be both dark and light. The Blue Fairy set everything in motion with the help of the Pirate who Emma had married, not knowing his involvement in all this. At the same time, they enlisted Tinkerbell's help and took advantage of her naïveté."

Maleficent's eyes grew black with rage. "I want to see that Blue bug right now and squash her!" She growled.

David snapped out of his self pity when he heard what the older blonde said. "No! I will not have any more deaths today! The pirate was the last straw. Enough is enough!" He stood up.

Mary Margaret looked at her husband and pursed her lips. "No David. I already confronted Blue about what she did to our family. Maleficent deserves her chance." Her reply surprised everyone. Most of all, it surprised David.

"But Snow! You know what she's capable of doing. She is not going to let this slide this time. Not like she did when we messed with Lily in the first place."

Mary Margaret shook her head, already having made up her mind. "I'm sorry. It's all Blue's fault that we were led to believe Emma was our daughter. Blue had us believing she herself was one of the good guys. She lied to all of us pretending to be someone she's not. She hurt our...um Maleficent's daughters." She had tears streaming down her cheeks. "She let The pirate marry our daughter, knowing exactly what kind of a man he was. I called Maleficent and her daughters monsters. I… I called Emma a monster, not knowing who the real monster was. It's Blue. She needs to pay." She sobbed angrily as she took out the copy of the key she had and moved over to Maleficent. "I'm sorry for everything that happened. You and your girls never deserved it." She handed the key to the dragon. "Blue's at the sheriff's station." She couldn't look at anyone right now as she left the diner.

David looked dismayed at what his wife just did. "No… What… Hey Snow!" He ran after his wife.

Emma blinked in surprise. "Did that just happen?" She looked at Regina, sharing a look with her. "Mary Margaret's not usually… You know? I get David. I think. But he's acting a bit too Moralistic these days. He almost prevented us from seeing to it that Hook got what he deserved."

Regina laughed. "That's funny because I remember a different David. It's usually the other way around. Snow White usually went around acting like a spoiled little princess who thinks she's better than everybody." She smirked. "But either way, I don't care about them, just you and our family." She chuckled, caressing her abdomen.

Emma chuckled knowingly as she enjoyed being this close to Regina. "You're right. Their problems aren't ours right now." She kissed her before she looked at Lily and at Maleficent. "So I suppose you want the VIP tour of the Sheriff's station." She smirked knowingly.

Lily was still surprised by Mary Margaret's actions regarding the whole situation. She'd half expected the woman to continue throwing a temper tantrum. She still was unsure about the Charmings after what they put them through, so the jury was still out about that. "Well… That was interesting. Now I just want to make that fake ass fairy pay for what she did to us. You in... sis?" She smirked knowingly.

Maleficent chuckled. "Lead the way, darling."

"Oh I'm not missing this!" Zelena grinned as they moved together out the diner.

"Of course you wouldn't. Setting fire to the pirate's manhood wasn't enough for you?" Regina smirked.

Emma laughed as she winked at the redhead before looking at Lily. "Oh I'm definitely in!" She smiled darkly.

Maleficent smiled, looking at her daughters. There were so many things she wanted to ask Emma, but it would happen soon enough.

They finally arrived at the station. Emma smiled at the older blonde. "Well, even though I have the keys to this place, Mary Margaret obviously made a copy illegally I might add. Would you like to do the honors?" She smiled knowingly.

"Gladly." Maleficent chuckled. "Saves me from having to set fire to this place especially knowing since you work here, I wouldn't dream of it. Not unless you give me permission to do so." She smiled as she unlocked the door, and they moved in.

Soon, they were standing in front of the cell where Blue sat with her knees tucked close to her body. "Well, look at what we have here. A blue bug who has lost her spark." Maleficent drawled.

Blue looked up at them, seeing the way they were looking at her. "I take it you know everything now. Well, almost everything." She looked at the dragon, not caring what would happen next. "If you kill me, you'll never find out who your true love is."

Maleficent had a truly dark smile on her face. "Oh I won't need your help. I have other ways of finding out." Her eyes began to glow as her talons grew.

Blue's eyes grew wide with horror, finally showing that she did care about what would happen. "But I know who she is. Your true love. Emma knows her too." Her eyes glittered with glee, thinking that fact alone would put a stop to her approaching death.

"She? And who is she?" Maleficent's voice became guttural as she continued with her transformation. Her teeth grew sharper and her horns grew from her head as her height grew as well.

Blue began panting with despair, noticing that Maleficent wasn't slowing down. "Ask Emma! Don't ask me! She lived with her at one of her homes!"

Emma stared hard at Blue as she began growling. "I know her? If you're referring to Ingrid, she's dead! You know that! Stop stalling you stupid bitch!" Emma had enough and her hormones were starting to flare up. Her eyes glowed and her skin began to get hotter as her dragon threatened to come out.

Lily was reacting the exact same way as Emma. "No more games! Tell us the truth!" She growled.

"The Snow Queen could turn into a dragon?" Regina asked out of curiosity.

Zelena was intrigued. "The same one who put a freezing spell on me?"

Blue knew things were happening very fast as she backtracked, trying to move as close to the wall as she could. She shook her head. "She's not really dead. I kinda made her forget she can't die. She doesn't know either. She thinks being a Snow Queen is all she can do. I'm afraid I put her under a forgetting spell. But she did connect with you Emma. While she planned to adopt you, she was also looking for Lily. She didn't know she was actually your other parent. But I knew." She panted. "I always knew! And now I've got her hidden away." She giggled nervously.

"You hid her true identity from her?!" Emma asked incredulously. "Then tell us! What do you have to lose?" Her nails turned to talons as she grabbed her keys and opened the cell, getting into her face. "TELL US!" She snarled, spittle flying.

Blue whimpered as she tried to turn into a ball. "She's a goddess. She can use every element known, she can shapeshift into anything male or female. Like swans, wolves, dragons, even those beasts that are considered mythical. She can tap into energy like you girls can."

Maleficent finished her transformation, roaring her fury at Blue. When this happened, Emma moved out of the way and stood with Lily and Regina. Maleficent moved into the cell and snatched Blue into her jaws before devouring her.

Emma shared a look with Lily and they smiled darkly, having seen their mother destroy Blue.

"How will we find out where Ingrid is?" Zelena asked. She thought seeing a dragon devouring their meal was interesting to watch.

Regina smiled then. "That's where Tinkerbell comes in. If anyone knows Blue's old haunts, she would."

Emma grinned, looking at her Queen. "Then it's time to pay a visit to the green fairy."

Maleficent smiled as she transformed back to her own self. She took out an handkerchief and wiped her mouth. "Yes let's go say hello to her. I do hope she will choose to help us find Ingrid. And I am hoping we will get to talk soon, Emma." She murmured, looking at her blonde daughter. "I want to know what happened with that Pirate. What did he do to you?"

Emma shared a look with Regina and Zelena. "Maybe we should call Granny first and have her keep an eye out for Henry and then I will be more than happy to tell you two everything that happened. But don't worry, we took care of that filthy pig. He's dead." Emma smiled darkly.


	17. Chapter 17

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 17

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Two down, one more to go Lol. Let's see what happens next with Tinkerbell. Now we've also discovered that Emma is pregnant with twins. Regina is over the moon about the pregnancy. We've also found out the connection with the dragons. They will soon be able to catch up. Henry will be finding out that so much has happened in one day. Let's see how he handles it.

Dedicated to the love of my life, my swanqueen7. Xoxo also dedicated to swanqueen fans.

####################

Granny promised to call them once Henry arrived and then once the arrangements were made, Emma then proceeded to tell Maleficent and Lily exactly what the Pirate put her through. She left nothing out. By the time she finished, they looked like they wanted to do some damage. It was the famous dragonic temper they shared.

Emma smiled knowingly. "We gave it to him good before we killed him. Had I known who I really was, I would have probably devoured him like you did with Blue." She admitted.

Regina nodded. "That pirate hated my guts. He did everything he could to keep me and Emma apart. He wasn't the only one either. So did Robin. Too bad he's dead now. If he were still alive, and I found out the part he played for Blue, I would have gladly fed him to Em-ma." She looked at Emma when she said this.

Emma smiled at the brunette when she said that. "Really? You'd have fed me your boyfriend?" She smirked at the image running through her mind.

Regina grinned as she pressed against Emma. "I always loved you, even before he came to Storybrooke. Besides, you're my son's mother. I know what you thought that night you sacrificed yourself for me. But what you didn't see was that as you vanished, I pushed Robin away. He tried to distract me and stop me from going after you. He didn't want me to find you. I chose you Emma. You always came first. Gold even called me on it too. He noticed I chose you over Robin. I guess he knew it before I did." She chuckled.

Emma kissed her. "I'm glad you did, my Queen." She murmured. "It was the same for me. Hook always hated it that I was always off rescuing you and our son. I always chose you and Henry every single time. I always could trust you. A part of me just always knew I could count on you."

Zelena smiled at the lovebirds. "And we all know how much you love each other. It's so obvious. Let's go see the green fairy. No more stalling."

Lily smirked when she heard what the redhead said. "I'm glad you said it first."

Maleficent chuckled. "We'll talk more about this later. There's some things I need to share with you."

Regina rolled her eyes and glared at her sister but smirked as she winked at her. She then took them all to Tinkerbelle's place. She knew the fairy wasn't going to be happy to see her. Not after what happened the other two times she visited her.

They found the blonde fairy. The moment they arrived, Tink lost it.

"NO! I've had enough of you coming here and bullying me about the whole lion tattoos, true love and Robin bullshit. I already told you everything. What MORE do YOU want?!" Tinkerbell snapped when she saw Regina there. She was clearly in a foul mood and she wasn't done.

Tink saw Emma there and got in her face. "And YOU! Where the hell is Captain Hook?! Next time you see him…"

Emma smirked as she pushed the fairy back, not appreciating having her in her face. "Why are you worried about the damned pirate? If I were you, I'd forget all about him. Or is it because you wanna screw him again? As if screwing him in MY bed wasn't enough."

Tink got back into her face. "All I know is he's missing and I think you know where he is!" She spat as she brought out a dagger dipped with nightshade. "You better tell me where he is or else I wi…"

Regina saw red when Tink threatened Emma like that. She'd waved her hand and threw the fairy at the wall while taking the weapon away from her. "YOU WILL NOT THREATEN EMMA EVER AGAIN!" She snarled as she grabbed her by her throat. "Your beloved pirate is gone! He's never coming back! Got that?!"

"Let me at her!" Tink tried to claw her way out of Regina's grasp.

"NEVER! You touch her, you will die. She's pregnant you stupid little pixie!" Regina snarled.

Tinkerbelle gasped. "Pregnant? Is it… Hook?"

Emma scoffed, her eyes glowing as she moved closer to them. "Hell no! I'm glad he's not the father of my babies. Regina is. You threatened me, bad idea bitch!" Her talons grew.

It was then that Tinkerbell noticed something different about Emma. "You… But Snow? Um… What's going on?" She looked around, finally noticing Zelena as well as Maleficent and Lily there.

Emma scoffed again. "You didn't know? Blue recruited Hook and Robin to try to keep me and Regina apart. You didn't know what Blue did to me? To my mother and my sister?" She couldn't believe it.

Lily growled at the fairy. "I should kill you for trying to hurt my sister! Give me that dagger so I can stick it to the green bug!"

Tink's eyes widened in surprise as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't know… I mean, I know Blue did all these other bad things with Robin and Hook's help. But I swear, I thought Snow White was your mother, not… Not the dragon." She eyed Emma, noticing she wasn't who she thought she was. She saw the way her eyes were glowing and her talons and what looked like scales forming on her arms and face. She looked over at Maleficent and noticed how the older dragon was seething.

"You were going to attempt to hurt my daughter and grandchildren. I should let my girls eat you. I already had a Blue snack earlier. Do you want to be next or will you help me find someone Blue held hostage? Her name is Ingrid. Maybe you know her as the Snow Queen." Maleficent asked as she moved to stand toe to toe with Tink, towering over her.

The blonde fairy gulped nervously as she looked up at the older blonde. "B-blue's gone?" She whispered in shock.

Emma smirked. "Oh yeah, she's gone. Down into the dragon's belly." Lily snickered as Maleficent looked at Tinkerbell like she were a delicacy waiting to be plucked up.

Tink's eyes widened in shock. "I know some places Blue tended to go to, but none that would seem a good place to hold a hostage."

"I think I might be able to help you there." Another voice replied timidly. They all turned to look at her.

It was Nova. Tink was surprised to hear that Nova was so willing to help them. "What do you think you're doing? There are sacred places we are not allowed to visit. Blue forbade us from going there!" Tink exclaimed.

Regina scoffed. "We just told you that your Mother Superior Blue Fairy was gone! That means those places she forbade you from entering are now accessible. Nova? Please lead the way."

Tink paled. "But you really shouldn't go with Nova. She thinks she knows where it is. She doesn't! She really doesn't!" She tried to block their way.

Emma's lie detector was going off. She knew the green fairy was lying to them. She smirked as she got into Tink's face. "I don't believe in you."

Tink screamed and wailed as she collapsed and it became obvious that she lost her wings and her magic.

"Well that was easy!" Lily laughed, amused by what happened. They watched as Tink screamed angrily about it happening again to her.

Zelena gave an amused laugh. "Well that was fun!"

Even Maleficent was amused by what happened to the green fairy.

Nova looked at them nervously after what happened to Tinkerbell. Regina just simply smiled at her, encouraging her to lead them.

Emma smiled. "It's okay Nova, we have no beef with you. It would mean a lot to us to be reunited with Ingrid. What Blue and Tink did was wrong and went against who they were supposed to be. Please help us and I promise we won't let any harm come to you."

Nova nodded. "Thanks. Blue was always mean and Tink always did what Blue told her. Come, follow me." She led them to Blue's sanctuary where she would go in private and not let anyone follow her there.

"I accidentally followed her there once and I tripped and fell out of sight and ended up elsewhere. It was like a shortcut to the gardens. That's where I went." Nova chuckled. She waved her hand and a flower pad emerged. She touched the petals the way she remembered Blue doing. "I may be a klutz but I have a photographic memory." She smiled as a magical door was revealed and it opened into a room that was protected by magic.

Emma and Regina shared a look as they raised their hands and poured their magic to bring down the protective shield. They easily destroyed the shield and they were able to enter.

Emma gasped when they saw Ingrid laying on what appeared to be a bed of poppies. She was in deep slumber.

Zelena shook her head. "Oh I know how this works. I've used a spell of poppies before." She smirked. "Glinda stopped me by making it snow." She looked at the others. "Do any of you have a perchance of having snow powers?"

Maleficent smiled, "We do. We just need to focus on making it happen." She looked at her daughters. "If we do it together, it will work since she's your other parent. You two would be able to access that ability more easily than I can. Just think about it snowing and let it happen on and around Ingrid."

Emma and Lily nodded as they moved to stand around Ingrid's form, not getting too close to the poppies themselves, but close enough to where they could make it snow. They focused, using their elemental powers to make it snow. Soon, it was just a few snowflakes, but they tried again and it became a flurry before the room got colder and the snow began to fall thickly, covering the poppies until its effects were destroyed.

Ingrid began to stir and move. But still, she slept.

Emma looked at her mother. "Try kissing her. She's waiting for you and Blue did say that Ingrid is your true love."

Regina nodded and smiled in agreement. "It will work. It did for me and Emma when Blue stole my voice. I got it back after we shared our True Love's kiss."

Maleficent gazed at Ingrid, never tearing her eyes away as she moved over to her sleeping form. She felt her heart began to race at her nearness. She reached out and caressed her cheek, loving how beautiful she was, how serene she looked. Her eyelashes had snow on them. The color came back to her cheeks and all she wanted to do was kiss her lips. She brought her head down and captured her lips into her own and kissed her deeply, falling in love with her all over again. A rainbow of light and energy pushed out around them.

Emma smiled, feeling Regina wrap her arms around her waist as they watched Maleficent and Ingrid share their kiss.

Lily sighed and smiled.

The moment that happened, Ingrid gasped and opened her eyes. Suddenly, both Maleficent and Ingrid remembered everything. They remembered how and when they fell in love, how they made love over and over again until somehow they were separated. They got all their memories back.

"Oh Mal! You came! I thought I lost you and then everything was a mess and I felt like something was missing in my life. I was always searching and looking for something to fill the holes in my life. I've missed you…" She reached out and touched Maleficent's face. "My love."

Maleficent smiled as she kissed her again. "I've missed you too. I love you, Ingrid. Someone messed with my memories, your memories. Everything was jumbled but… Something good did happen after we got separated." She smiled as she turned to look at their daughters.

Ingrid followed Mal's line of sight and recognized Emma first. "Emma!" She sat up, letting Maleficent help her up. "Lily?" She remembered her from a picture Emma showed her. "What?" She looked at Mal, confused by what was happening.

Maleficent smiled. "Our daughters. You gave them to me before they separated us."

Ingrid gasped as she realized what Maleficent was saying to her. "I got you pregnant? And they're our daughters?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I always felt a connection with Emma. And I tried to adopt her. When she told me about Lily and showed me a photo of her, I knew I wanted to find her. But things got in the way and prevented that from happening."

She moved over to them and hugged them. "You're so beautiful Lily. And Emma. This is just crazy and amazing what happened. My daughters!" She then gasped. "Wait that means… Henry is our grandson?" She beamed.

Maleficent chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but he doesn't know yet. We probably will let him know when we get back to the diner soon. That's not all. Emma has some news too." Her eyes twinkled as she looked over at her blond daughter.

Emma chuckled as she shared a knowing smile with Regina, putting her hands on top of Regina's which were encircled around her waist. She decided to share the other news first. "Regina asked me to marry her. I said yes." She showed her the ring she was wearing as her eyes twinkled with merriment.

Lily and Zelena chuckled when they saw what Emma was doing. They watched to see what would happen next.

Ingrid lit up when she saw the ring. "Seems like a lot has happened since the last time I saw you two!" She chuckled. "Last time, you two were bickering all the time."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not one of my finer moments. I was distracted and blind to what was in front of me." She chuckled. "That was two years ago. We shared a true love's kiss a few days ago. That's not all that happened." Her eyes twinkled.

Emma chuckled as she leaned back into Regina's embrace, loving how it felt to be in her arms like this. She looked at Ingrid. "I'm pregnant. With twins."

Ingrid gasped loudly and grinned from ear to ear. "You're pregnant! Oh Emma!" She hugged her again. "I find out you're my girls and then once I realized what that meant, I remembered Henry and now you're pregnant with twins!" She knew she didn't want to miss out again and wanted to be there for her daughters. They'd missed out on a lot of things and needed to do a lot of catching up soon.

Zelena smiled at Lily. "Maybe after everything has settled down, you'd like to take a stroll with me? Unless maybe you have a better idea?" She winked at Lily.


	18. Chapter 18

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 18

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Now Ingrid has been reunited with Maleficent and their daughters. Does that mean Elsa and Anna could be paying a visit soon? Tinkerbell lost her wings AGAIN. And she's very angry right now. She really shouldn't have threatened Emma lol. Now we need to get them back to Henry. He will have a lot of questions. But at the same time, maybe he knows more than he is letting on. Let's see how David handles the fact his wife technically handed Blue over to Maleficent. Will Snow White's conscience catch up with her once she's calmed down? Now the question of the day is… Lily and Zelena… Is there something happening between them? Yea or Nay? Lol

Dedicated to the love of my life SwanQueen7 xoxo and to all the SQ fans everywhere.

####################

Lily looked at Zelena and blinked as if she were finally noticing the redhead. She'd seen her before under different circumstances. She was remembering the first time she saw her when they went to 'rescue' Robin from this woman. And ever since then, since she and Emma had not seen each other often when the pirate became involved with her sister's life, she had seen Zelena around sometimes. Even when the redhead was up to no good. Lily and Maleficent had stayed as far as possible away from town when the black fairy arrived. They had not been around when certain things were happening. But then again, they had not known Emma was their family. A part of her felt angry and guilty about this. At the same time, she had questions that needed answers. "I guess it couldn't hurt." She smiled.

Zelena nodded and smiled. "I thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other since your sister is going to be marrying mine."

Lily finally smiled and nodded. "And my sister is pregnant with our nieces or nephews."

Zelena had a knowing smile on her face. "They deserve it after everything they've been through." She nodded.

"Maybe you'll tell me more later. I would like to know what else we've missed out on since the last time we saw each other. I'd ask my sister, but she seems busy right now." Lily chuckled.

Just then, Granny called Regina to let her know that Henry was waiting for them at the diner. "There was also a very awkward moment with the Charmings. They're here too and they're not happy right now." She warned her.

Regina sighed. "Thanks for the heads up. We're on our way. I know we have a lot of explaining to do with Henry." She hung up and looked at Emma. "Apparently something happened with Henry and the Charmings. We need to go to the diner. We need to tell our son some things."

Emma nodded. "Let's go, the sooner the better." She wanted to see their son and explain what happened. She hoped that whatever happened with the Charmings didn't scar Henry.

Soon, everyone arrived at Granny's diner. Ruby came up to them the moment they got there.

"We set up some tables in the back. And well, Snow kinda corrected Henry when he got here from school. He called her Grandma, and Snow kinda lost it." Ruby cringed as she let them know what happened.

Regina made a beeline to Henry as Emma exhaled slowly, preparing herself for what was coming. "Thanks Rubes. I appreciate you telling me what happened. We'll take it from here." She moved to join Regina and their son with the others in tow.

Henry was upset. "What's going on Mom? I got here and I saw Grandma and Grampa were here. I said hello to them and Grandma lost it. She snapped saying they weren't family. She told me to go bother Ruby and said I wasn't allowed to call them that anymore."

It broke Emma's heart knowing that Henry felt rejected by the Charmings. She had never wanted him to feel that kind of emotion. After years of going through rejection moving from home to home it affected Emma deeply. "Henry, I'm sorry about that. Other things have happened today. We found out a lot of things. But you're right that's no excuse for the Charmings to treat you like that. I will talk with them soon. I want to…"

It was then that Henry noticed that the Snow Queen was there. "What is she doing here? I thought she was dead." He was confused.

Regina smiled gently. "Blue kidnapped Ingrid and made her forget who she really was. She never really died. But she's here now. Your mother has something very important to tell you."

Everyone finally sat down as Emma and Regina sat with Henry. Emma began to explain. "The Blue Fairy wasn't who she pretended to be. She kept your mom and I apart on purpose not wanting us to find our happy ending. She did what it took to keep us distracted. She also kept my true identity away from me and our family. She did it to them too Henry. She wanted us to turn against each other but things happened to prevent that. She had Killian and Robin working for her to distract us from our true path, our true purpose. Tink finally confessed everything to your mom and then Mary Margaret confronted Blue. She revealed everything to her but she wasn't even sure of what Blue was saying. After we took care of Hook with Grandpa Gold's help, the spell Blue put on me broke. It also made your mom whole again. It wasn't until we got here that things began to happen and everything was made clear with Gold explaining what Blue did to us. It turned out that Mary Margaret and David were not my real parents. My embryo was stolen from my mother before she realized she was pregnant with twins. Blue put me inside Mary Margaret where I grew inside her and was born. She's upset because she thought I was her daughter. And then suddenly I wasn't. Maleficent should have had the opportunity to be my mother from the very start. Lily is my twin sister. We should have grown up together, but we didn't. Ingrid is our other parent. I know what she did when she put the shattered sight spell on everyone. But she wasn't even in her right mind. It's all because of what the Blue Fairy, Hook, Robin and Tinkerbell did to our families. They hurt a lot of people." She explained.

Henry sighed as he looked at everyone. "Why did she have to do that to you and Mom? I wish she never did that. I'm sorry for what happened. I hope nothing else will happen. What about those people? Will you arrest them?"

Regina looked at Henry. "What happened to your book? When is the last time you checked to see what was going on?" She asked.

Henry sighed. "It's August. He asked if he could borrow my book again." He admitted. "Why? What happened?"

Emma shared a look with Regina before she answered his question. "Hook is dead. So is Blue. Tinkerbell isn't a fairy anymore. We had to make sure they couldn't keep hurting our family. They were dangerous and Tink tried to attack me but we stopped her." A part of her was wondering what August wanted with the book again. "Next time you see August, let me know. I want to talk with him."

Regina smiled. "Want some good news for a change my Prince?" She wanted to get to the good news and not dwell on the bad stuff. She lifted Emma's left hand, where a beautiful engagement ring was sitting on her finger.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise and pure joy. "You asked her to marry you?" He looked at his blonde mother. "And you said yes!"

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Yes I did Kid." She sighed happily, sharing another special look with Regina.

The brunette was all smiles as she moved her hand to Emma's abdomen before she looked at their son. "Henry, how do you feel about being a big brother soon?"

Henry's jaw dropped as he looked at Emma. "You're pregnant? But Hook?"

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "No! I'm so glad he didn't do this to me."

"But…" Henry started.

Regina laughed softly. "No not that filthy pirate. It was me. We used magic to create the babies."

Emma grinned as she finished. "We're having twins."

"Wow… That's amazing! I'm glad for you guys! I'm gonna be a great brother to them." Henry grinned as he hugged his moms happily.

"I know you will, Kid." Emma beamed as she kissed his head. She then proceeded to tell Ruby what she wanted to eat. "I'm going to talk with the Charmings. Get whatever you like." She got up and strode over to the Charmings.

Ingrid smiled at Henry. "Hello Henry. You've grown up a lot since I last saw you." She murmured.

Maleficent winked at their grandson. "I know it's a lot to get used to. But we would love to get to know you more."

Zelena grinned at her nephew. "Think of it this way, you have another aunt who will spoil you too." She winked, indicating Lily.

Lily laughed and nodded. "Oh you bet kid." She winked at him.

Regina smiled and nodded. "When your Grandpa helped to break the rest of the curse on your mother, she found out she's also a dragon like your grandma and aunt."

"Speaking of dragons, when your mother gets back from talking with those people, I have some things to share with you all." Maleficent replied.

Emma glared at Mary Margaret. "What the hell is wrong with you?! How could you speak to my son like that before we had the chance to let him know what was going on?! Because of you, I had to deal with living from foster home to foster home ALL my life! I dealt with rejection. Do YOU know what that FEELS like?! That's something I NEVER wanted my son to ever experience!" She growled. "Of course the first thing you did when Henry was happy to see you was PUSH him away! I should have KNOWN you would do something like that! You did that to me numerous times! You would have left me when we were in Neverland. You did it again when my powers were out of control! You avoided me and treated me like I was the plague! You did it to me again when I was the dark one! And that was long before you discovered you were not my biological mother. So what! You did give birth to me. Maybe I wasn't your ideal daughter. But you did bring me into this world whether or not you like it. The minute you find out I'm not your daughter. What do you do? YOU took it out on my son!" She scoffed. "You know what I find so ironic? You spent years attacking Regina because of what she did to you. She was hurting and yes she chose to go dark but that's because no one was there for her when she needed a friend. Yet this beautiful woman ADOPTED my son. She loves him as if she gave birth to him. She'd give her life for him. She loves Henry unconditionally. THAT'S what a REAL mother does. It didn't matter whether or not they shared the same blood. She is a much better mother than you could ever hope to be. I hope you think about that long and hard. What you did to Henry, that's not something I would forgive especially since I know what it feels like to be unwanted and unloved. That's the experience foster life gave me. At least until I met Sarah Fisher. That's Ingrid to you. They know how to be parents and to love unconditionally. You don't. Not by a long shot." When Mary Margaret tried to say something to Emma, the blonde turned around and headed back to her family.

Ingrid heard everything her daughter said. So did Lily. They stood up and hugged Emma tightly.

"I love you girls so much. I will never tire of saying that. I know you two had a very rough life. But fate brought you together and made it so you'd cross paths. You have each other now. Don't ever forget where you came from because it made you two who you are. You have that and you have that strong bond because of it. We're all here now and nothing will ever tear us apart again." Ingrid said this as she held her daughters together. While her daughters were hugging each other, she noticed something at the base of Emma's head where it met her neck. There was a crescent shaped birthmark. She gasped and then lifted Lily's hand, turning it over to reveal a star.

"Emma did you know you have a birthmark of a crescent moon on the back here?" Ingrid asked as she traced the shape of the moon.

Maleficent moved up to them and took a look. "I never thought I would see something like this. I heard about a prophecy related to those marks though. I'm going to have to check and see what I can find out about them. All I know is it's really powerful stuff."

Emma shook her head. "I didn't know. But I did always feel something there. I just didn't know what it was." She then felt Maleficent hug her tightly. She sighed deeply, finally feeling the connection between them grow stronger. She felt it with Ingrid too and with Lily, now she felt more complete.

Lily gasped in surprise as she had Emma move her head so she could take a closer look. "Wow… It's even the same color as my mark. I wanna try something if you'll let me."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Sure. What did you have in mind sis?"

"Something mom taught me. I just need you to open your mind and heart and just let me in." Lily brought her forehead to Emma's touching heads with each other before she brought her hand around Emma's neck, making sure their marks touched each other. She wanted to see what would happen once she did that.

The moment that happened, a glow of light enveloped them, brighter than the sun and the moon combined. Day and night became as one. Their thoughts, their feelings, their hearts beat as one. Both light and dark entwined. Their energies became as one, causing them to feel even stronger than anything. They knew no matter what else life threw their way, they would be able to handle everything with ease. They now knew absolutely everything there was to know about each other having been able to connect on a much deeper level. They experienced everything together, their memories of the life they had before the hear and now had been revealed to each other. Their eyes glowed, burning strong as they shook with the power filling them. Because of what they had just done, Lily would be forever connected to these babies Emma was carrying. She would know if something was up with them. They broke apart gasping in surprise at what happened.

All eyes were on the twins having witnessed what happened between them. Maleficent shared a look with Ingrid. "They've connected in a way they should have, had they been born together." She explained.

Mary Margaret looked at her husband. They were not having a good day and he was giving her the silent treatment ever since he found out she had a copy of the station and had gotten it behind his back. It didn't matter that Snow gave the key to Maleficent. Knowing that Blue was now gone, he couldn't help but be upset about the whole thing. He didn't know if he could trust his wife now. They had a lot to work out. But at the same time, he saw how Emma reacted to the way his wife treated Henry, he couldn't help but to agree with what Emma said. "We're going home now. We need to talk." He finally said to his wife as they left the diner.

When the twins returned to their seats, Regina pulled Emma into her arms, kissing her deeply. "I love you baby. More than you know. Em-ma you are everything to me." She murmured.

Emma smiled knowingly. "I know, my Queen. You are everything to me too." Soon, they began to eat their food.

Maleficent smiled, sitting across from Emma and Regina. "Now that Emma is pregnant with twins, and you spoke of them being created with magic and true love, there are some things you need to be prepared for." Her eyes twinkled.


	19. Chapter 19

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 19

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my imagination. So now Henry knows what's happened, and Emma yelled at Mary Margaret for what she said to her son. David has taken his wife home to have a long talk with her. Emma is now starting her adjustment to finding out she is Maleficent's daughter and Lily's twin sister AND on top of it, just found out her foster mother Sarah/Ingrid is actually their other parent. She just bonded on a deeper level with Lily and discovered she has a crescent shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. Now Maleficent is about to reveal something to Emma and Regina about what to expect regarding her magical pregnancy and being a dragon and how it will affect them. Sounds FUN! Lol

Dedicated to my life partner xoxo and to swanqueen fans everywhere. You all rock!

####################

Emma continued eating as she smiled at her mother. "Well, you have my attention. Does this have anything to do with the fact I'm a dragon?" She asked.

Regina smiled. "I'd like to know too. So I would know what to expect." She still couldn't get over the fact Emma was pregnant with their babies. She was still on cloud nine.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "Yes, because a dragon's gestation period is much different from those of humans. Especially a magical immortal dragon. Even more so with the blood of gods in their veins."

Emma thought about her first pregnancy when she gave birth to Henry. "The first time I went through pregnancy in my late teenage years, I gave birth to Henry when I was just shy of 8 months pregnant. I thought it was because I was still young. But there's more to it than that isn't there?"

Maleficent nodded. "His father was human so the gestation period was slightly different due to the fact Henry was born in a land of no magic. Had he been born here, and there was magic, he would have been born the time he was because you're a magical being. It doesn't matter that your dragon was lying dormant due to what Blue did to you. However, if he had another magical parent as is the case those twins do, he would have been born within 4 to 6 months and hatched within a week of being born."

Emma's mouth dropped. "So you're saying these twins will be born within 4 to 6 months from now?"

The older dragon nodded. "With them being twins, they will be born closer to four months, maybe five. They will grow fast inside you and since your dragon is no longer dormant, you will be giving birth to them while you're in dragon form." She smiled at the look of surprise on the expectant parents' faces. She continued. "That means, darling, you're going to start showing very soon."

Regina smiled then as she turned to look at Emma. "I think that's amazing. It just means we're adding to our family already. We need to make preparations." She was so thrilled about the idea she would see what Emma would look like when her pregnancy started showing, she'd often wondered what she looked like when Henry was growing inside her and now she would be able to see for herself. "When will she start to show?" She asked out of curiosity.

Emma was digesting everything they'd been told about what to expect. "Well I haven't been pregnant for long." She laughed. "It just happened, probably that night we shared our True Love's kiss. When I saw the twins for the first time inside, they looked like they had been there for weeks maybe a month or so. But I could feel the magic surrounding them, magic that came from you." She murmured as she looked at Regina.

Regina beamed when she heard what Emma said. "I cannot wait until you're my wife." She kissed her as she caressed her abdomen lovingly.

Maleficent smiled at that. "Ahh yes, there's another thing I need to share with you. Once you make love in dragon form and claim one another, you'd be married in our customs. The way of the dragon. When that happens, it's all instinct. Your dragons will know what to do. I know for a fact that Regina can shapeshift too." Her eyes twinkled knowingly. "Afterwards if you still want a wedding, we will be more than happy to give you one."

Emma smiled as she looked at Regina. "I would love to try that and still get married with a wedding and all. That way, we can show everyone how much we love each other."

Regina grinned, happy with the decision Emma made. "Then that's what we will do. Sounds like we'll have some dragon loving tonight, Em-ma."

Henry grinned. "I love that we're finally a real family. I'm also glad you two found each other when you did. You both deserve this."

Emma and Regina laughed softly as they hugged their son and told him how much they loved him.

####################

Zelena was still learning everything about Emma and Lily as well as Maleficent. She was so happy for them. "Maybe we should go shopping after we finish eating and get them something for the babies."

Lily nodded. "We should since it won't be long before they join us." She chuckled. "I'd like to do something special. But first, we need a camera for that."

Ingrid smiled happily. "I could help with the arrangements for the wedding. It would be fun to make it happen."

Emma and Regina agreed with Ingrid and soon Lily and Zelena were getting involved with helping them come up with ideas.

"We need to come up with Theme ideas!" Lily grinned.

Zelena broke out into a huge smile as she looked at her nephew. "What about one of Henry's operations?"

That got the attention of the others as they all looked at the redhead. "What do you mean?" Ingrid asked. She had never heard of anything like that before, and was curious.

Zelena grinned conspiratorially. "I'm talking about Operation: SwanQueen."

"YES!" Henry punched the air before giving his aunt a high five.

Emma and Regina shared a look before Regina spoke up. "Why do I get the feeling there is something going on between you two? Not that I'm objecting to the idea for the theme."

Zelena smirked wickedly. "Oh no, I'm not the one who came up with the name of the Operation. You have your son to thank for that." She winked at Henry. "I just thought it would be a great idea for a theme. After all, it's all about the joining between the Swan and her Queen."

Ingrid began nodding as some ideas began forming in her head. "Hmmm we'll need to get swans." She began making a list.

Emma grinned knowingly at her Queen as they shared a look while everyone began making plans for the upcoming wedding.

"And have we set a date yet?" Lily asked.

Regina chuckled as she caressed Emma's abdomen. "It's probably a good idea if we get married before she starts showing too much. Emma?" She asked.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "I think that would be for the best. You did say you wanted to make an honest woman out of me." Her eyes twinkled as she grinned.

Maleficent and Ingrid put their heads together before they came up with their own suggestion. "Between two weeks to a month from now then?"

They agreed, finally deciding they wanted to get married in three weeks from now and had asked Ruby and Granny if they would be willing to cater for their wedding. They happily obliged.

Belle offered some help with the flowers since her father had that business. They chose to have red and white roses for their wedding.

####################

In the meanwhile, David had to sit down with Mary Margaret about the way she treated Henry.

"I know what Gold said to us. But YOU gave birth to Emma. Maybe it was a very unconventional way for her to be born into the world. But after we sent her away, she had a very lonely childhood. She was moved from home to home, facing rejection. She had maybe one or two almost homes. But now that she's here and a part of our lives again, you did that to Henry? What if that had been Neal? I don't care about what happened with Gold, Regina, the dragons… That's not the point right now. How would you feel if your mother rejected Neal?"

Mary Margaret sat there, slumped as she pouted like a child. "I don't know what to think anymore. All I wanted was to be a mother to Emma. But then we weren't a part of her life when she grew up and that's our fault. I wanted to make it up to her, but it was hard! Maybe I tried too hard. But I loved her. And then after we had Neal, I was so happy we could be a part of his life from the start. We got Emma to get married, thinking she finally had her happy ending. But then she came back and everything went to hell! Suddenly she's not ours anymore and she has her family. She doesn't need us anymore."

David sighed. "So you decided she didn't need you anymore? What about asking her what she needs before doing something foolish like pushing Henry away? He never did anything to deserve that. To throw that at him… You hurt Henry. And now Emma is angry with you. You just basically threw her away again with the way you treated her son. It's almost like you want to forget he was our grandson first. I don't know what's going on with you. I mean you stole my key, made a copy of it for yourself. That's illegal. And then the whole thing happened with Blue. You basically handed Blue's head on a platter to Maleficent. And then we know Hook is dead because of Emma and Regina and Gold. We are going to need to deal with everything one way or another and I don't know what to do. What you want me to do…" He was rambling and everything was coming out.

Mary Margaret let out a shaky breath. "I don't know either. I feel so overwhelmed. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did to Henry. I know Emma is mad at me. She's always angry with me because I keep messing up. I know I'm not perfect. But Blue messed with our family and hurt us in unforgivable ways. I'm angry too! I hurt inside! I'm sorry about the key. And I don't mean to push you away or Henry." She had hot angry tears falling down her cheeks.

David took his wife into his arms and held her as he rubbed her back, trying to sooth her fears and worries away. "I still love you. We still have each other and Neal. Maybe someday Emma will forgive you. Maybe Henry will too. Even though they may not be our blood, that doesn't mean we cannot be their friends too."

####################

After they all finished eating their dinner, plans were made to meet again for breakfast. Lily and Zelena decided to go for a walk together with Robyn and they decided to go shopping for their nieces or nephews while picking up something for Robyn as well. They decided to get some things that were neutral gender based for now. They also used this time to get to know each other better too.

Zelena smiled at Lily when the brunette asked about Emma. "You know that things were not always good. When your sister was the dark one, she tricked me. I probably deserved it. But she sped up my pregnancy and I gave birth to Robyn earlier than planned. We fought and sadly, I was an idiot. I worked with Hook at first. But of course Emma beat me fair and square. I caught how proud my sister was of her and I was MAD!" She chuckled. "Emma saved everyone and then after she killed Killian… And then decided to go to hell to save his worthless hide, Regina and I saw our mother and she put a stop to our feud and gave us our missing memories of what happened in our childhood, that we did love each other once… Mom took that away from us because she thought love was weakness. She asked for our forgiveness after we got our memories back. We forgave her and she moved on to a better place. But when we came back, we had to deal with another problem. The Black Fairy and her grandson. I took the powers of the gems the Black Fairy planned to use and turned them back to what they were meant to be, losing my powers for a while. I asked my sister and Emma to make a promise to me that should anything happen to me, they would take care of Robyn. They promised and I made them her godparents." Zelena smiled. "But then Emma sacrificed her life to save us all. She let Gideon kill her. She died. This brilliant white light came out of her and lit up the sky and everything. Her light destroyed Gideon's darkness and he was turned back into a baby again, given another chance at a normal life with his parents. Belle and Gold." Zelena smiled as she wiped a tear away. "Henry kissed his mother after she died and she came back because of the True Love's kiss he gave her."

Lily gasped. "I had no idea! We didn't know that we were sisters. I could have lost my chance to get to know her again. But I'm glad she's here. And she's been given another chance to be a mother again." She smiled knowingly.

####################

Elsewhere, Emma and Regina decided to take a stroll since it was a beautiful clear night with the stars out. They moved by the clearing, near the lake in the woods.

"This is perfect. It's so beautiful here and that waterfall is amazing. We should get married here." Regina suggested. "What do you think Em-ma?"

Emma chuckled. "It's perfect. Just like you, my Queen."

The brunette chuckled throatily. "Then we should christen this place, as dragons. Don't you agree baby?"

Emma smiled sensually as her eyes began glowing a neon green in response. "Let's do it." She kissed her deeply and passionately as their clothes disappeared magically. Emma felt her dragon emerge for the first time as she transformed into a beautifully magnificent black and crimson dragon with indigo horns and wings and talons.

Regina gasped in awe, completely smitten with her beautiful dragon. "You're so beautiful! So perfect!" She reached out and touched her, loving how this magnificent creature was hers. She reached out and rubbed her belly, noticing that in this form, her abdomen was slightly distended. Regina gasped and bit her lip as she moved to kiss her belly before she stepped back. The moment she did, her eyes glowed a royal purple hue as she began to shapeshift into a beautiful purple and black dragon. Her purple scales were tinged with silver.

Emma purred with pleasure, loving how beautiful her mate was. *Absolute perfection as always, my Queen.* She nuzzled against her with pleasure, loving that Regina was all hers.

Regina growled softly, and inhaled deeply. Her dragon memorized her mate's scent and their babies as well. She was beyond happy, glad they were going to do this. She smiled when Emma did the exact same thing, inhaling deeply. Regina changed her anatomy magically and thrust into Emma, moaning at how she felt like this. *YES BABY!*

Emma moaned happily when she felt Regina move inside her, they began their mating dance, flying into the skies as they made love, thrusting into each other, grinding together, moving together as one, each climbing higher and higher together.

Regina grunted with pleasure as she pushed her knot into Emma, tying them together. She was so close! She panted heavily as she continued rocking into her faster and harder, wrapping her arms around Emma's abdomen lovingly. She growled as she felt the need to claim her come over her. She bit into her neck and shoulder and held on as she began flooding her with her seed. *MINE! I LOVE YOU EMMAAAA!*

Emma growled with pleasure as she moaned loudly and then bit her neck and shoulder, holding on as she thrust against her passionately and stilled, feeling her body milk Regina for everything she was worth. *YES MINE! I LOVE YOU REGINAAAA!* She panted heavily, feeling this amazing connection between them as they moved back to earth and laid together, snuggling as they waited for the knot to go down. They licked each other's bites, as they healed. To other shifters, their marks would be seen. Now they were mated and married in the way of the dragon and they couldn't be happier.

After a while, they changed back to themselves, they were all smiles as they kissed deeply and passionately before leaving in a cloud of smoke and arriving in their bed at the mansion. They made love again and again until they collapsed, content and completely satisfied. Emma's abdomen was slightly showing the first signs of her pregnancy now that she let her dragon out for the first time. Their first time as dragons made more perfect knowing they were the first to see each other as such before anyone else would. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Regina's hand lay splayed protectively on Emma's abdomen.


	20. Chapter 20

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 20

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my imagination. So our ladies finally mated as Dragons and claimed one another. They're married in the ways of the dragon. Soon we will jump to the wedding, probably by the end of this chapter or the beginning of the next chapter. Regina will have a talk with Ingrid to get some help with making sure Emma gets the best honeymoon of her life. Of course Emma will have a talk with August about why he wanted to borrow Henry's book. Eventually, they will get around to having another conversation with the Charmings. Even though they know Emma isn't their daughter, Mary Margaret still feels uncomfortable with the idea that Emma and Regina are together. Oh boy right? Lol it will take time for her to come around. Maybe, maybe not…

Dedicated to my love, swanqueen7 and to SQ fans everywhere.

####################

Emma woke up, feeling her beautiful wife kissing her abdomen. She grinned knowingly as she reached down and caressed her dark head. "Good morning my Queen." She murmured.

Regina chuckled as she told their babies how much she loved them and their mother and brother before she kissed her way up to Emma's mouth. "Good morning, Em-ma." She murmured. "You're starting to show, and I absolutely love it." She purred.

Just then, Emma's stomach began churning. "I need to get up." Regina barely moved off her when Emma moved off the bed and ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.

Regina helped her by holding her hair back. "Morning sickness?" She asked.

Emma sighed and nodded before she went and rinsed her mouth out before brushing her teeth. "I'm afraid so. But I do feel better now." She smiled. "When I was pregnant with Henry and in prison, my morning sickness was a lot worse."

Regina nodded. "Maybe it's different because this time, you have your powers back, your magic. Do you think you can handle eating breakfast? I think everyone would like to see us at the diner." She chuckled.

Emma smiled, "Of course. Let's take a shower and get dressed. I hear Henry, he's up." They moved and got ready after showering. Henry saw them come down the stairs.

"Good, you're ready. I was about to leave for Granny's without you." Henry smirked. "Aunt Zee and Robyn left when Aunt Lily picked them up. I think they like each other."

"Is that right Kid?" Emma chuckled, sharing a look with her wife. "Who knows, maybe there's something going on with them. They deserve to be happy either way." Regina nodded in agreement before looking at their son.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. "You're in high school, and soon you'll be going to college. You're growing up so fast. Speaking of which, your mother's starting to show." She grinned, lifting Emma's top just enough to show their son.

Henry grinned. "Wow… Gramma was right, she knew you were going to start showing soon. This is amazing!" He was looking forward to meeting his siblings. "When will we know what you're having?"

"Probably a month or so." Emma replied, grinning at how their son was reacting to her pregnancy. "Let's go, I'm getting hungry and so are they." She chuckled.

They finally arrived at the Diner. Sure enough, everyone was there. Zelena was seated with Robyn and Lily. Maleficent was sitting with Ingrid and Ruby was already bringing their drinks to them. They moved to join them.

"Good morning!" Emma and Regina chimed together as they sat down with them, Henry sat at the other end.

Maleficent grinned when she saw them before Lily turned to look at them. "Good morning darlings and congratulations!" She murmured knowingly. She announced, "Emma and Regina are mated, welcome to the family Regina." She got up and hugged her daughter before hugging Regina. Everyone else at the table followed suit, hugging them and congratulating them. Zelena and Lily beamed happily as Ingrid started talking about what she came up with for the wedding.

Ruby grinned as she hugged them. "Congratulations! I knew you two were made for each other!" She brought Regina her drink as Granny came out and brought Emma some tea.

"This will help settle your stomach." Granny winked at Emma.

Emma smiled in appreciation. "Thanks Granny."

Zelena looked at her best friend. "You already started getting morning sickness?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "This morning, yeah. But I'm okay." She smiled.

Lily grinned as she eyed the lovebirds. "So how was it to finally dragon out last night?"

The pair grinned, feeling giddy as they thought about what they did last night. They couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Regina replied, "Your sister looks so beautiful, so magnificent in her dragon form. She's absolute perfection."

Emma smiled knowingly, "So are you, my Queen, you're so perfect, a beautiful creation as a Queen and as a dragon."

"We fell even more in love with each other more than we thought was possible. Our union was pure magic, pure beauty and pure passion and power all rolled up into one perfect night of bliss." Regina sighed happily as they kissed.

"A little too much information but that's not what I was talking about." Lily chuckled. "What do you look like as a dragon?"

Emma smiled as she got up and moved to her sister's side. "Want me to show you?" Her eyes twinkled as she brought her forehead to her sister's and then showed her exactly what her dragon looked like. She had already seen her sister in her dragon form and had already seen their mother as a dragon. She heard her sister gasp in surprise. Emma smiled knowingly when she finished showing her.

"You're so beautiful as a dragon. That's amazing! We should go hunting together sometimes." Lily wanted to be able to get to know her sister better. After what Zelena revealed to her the other night, she didn't want to take things for granted anymore.

Maleficent was intrigued. "Darling, will you show me too? I'd love to see what you look like as a dragon."

Emma smiled as she joined her mother. "I'd love to." She touched her forehead against Maleficent's forehead and allowed herself to show her what she looked like as a dragon.

Maleficent gasped in awe at what she was seeing. "You have my horns! You look so beautiful, so perfect. I love you Emma, thank you for showing me." She murmured, feeling touched by what she saw. She looked at the others. "Both my daughters make such beautiful dragons. While Emma has my horns, Lily has Ingrid's. Lily has the star birthmark so her dragon is more the color of the stars, gold and copper but with crimson wings. Emma is the color of Indigo, black and crimson. The color of night where the moon comes out. She bears the crescent moon birthmark. Both their birthmarks are the color of crimson, that connects them in more ways than one." She explained.

Emma and Lily shared a look and smiled as they thought about what it would be like if they both came out as dragons together soon.

Emma remembered the time when they were younger and Lily showed her the birthmark she'd bore on her wrist, not knowing she also had an unique one on the back of her neck. "You know what Lily?"

"What?" Lily asked as she looked at her sister.

"I still have that camera we stole." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she remembered the trouble they used to get into. "It's how I remembered Ingrid was my foster mother. The video before that was of…"

"Us! When we were at that house we broke into!" Lily laughed at the memory. "I would love to see it!"

Emma laughed. "I'll bring it…"

Regina smiled, watching the sisters interaction with each other. "You can use magic to bring it Em-ma. Just picture it appearing in your hand."

Emma grinned as she tried that and soon, there was that stolen camera from their childhood. She looked at it to make sure it was still in working order. It was. Emma grinned as she showed Lily the screen and pushed play on it. Regina and Zelena scooted closer so she could see what they looked like as kids.

Soon, it showed a clip of Emma and Lily being goofy as teenagers as they made faces and giggled and hugged each other tightly. It caused a feeling of nostalgia to come over them as they remembered what times were like for them. They showed their parents what they were like back then.

Maleficent got emotional when she saw her girls together like that. It touched her deeply knowing at least they found their way to each other even if it was for a short time. "Thank you for showing me. That means a lot to me. I love you so much!" She hugged them.

Ingrid smiled knowingly, remembering when Emma shared the clip with her when she was under her care.

"You girls looked so cute!" Zelena grinned at them.

Regina chuckled as she kissed her wife and smiled knowingly. "We will make sure our babies don't have to know what it's like to go through what you two did."

Just then, the door opened and Henry looked to see who had come in. "August? Oh good you have my book. Did you find anything out?"

August walked in, surprised to see who was all sitting together. "I did." He nodded while noticing Emma was there with Regina, but other things were distracting him. Seeing Maleficent at their table. He was only starting to get used to Zelena but now there was another face in the mix. Ingrid.

Emma turned to see August standing there. "Just the person I wanted to see. What did you want with Henry's book? Why are you always so interested in that book?" She asked. "Did you add more pages or mess with the book again? You do know Henry is the author and that makes the book HIS responsibility. Not yours."

"I uhh… Well I wanted to check something out to make sure my story was still intact and that no changes were made. I knew some things were going down and I was just um…" He started stuttering.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "You're worried about something. Try being honest."

He looked at Emma guiltily. "It's just I feel bad about what I did when I was a boy."

Emma sighed deeply. "Please sit down. Whatever is bothering you, it's probably a good idea just to get it off your chest. Then you'll be able to move forward."

August eyed the others, not sure if he was comfortable with revealing his secrets with them there.

Emma saw who he was looking at and smiled. "It's okay, they're family. Come on. You trust me right?"

He nodded. "I do, but you shouldn't trust me. Not after what I did. I abandoned you when you were a baby. I left you alone and ran away with the other kids. It was my job to keep an eye out for you and make sure you were taken care of." He finally admitted what was bothering him. "I didn't want you to find out and then things would have been worse…"

Emma closed her eyes and sighed deeply before she looked at him. She shook her head. "You were a boy. A child! You were too young to be handed such a responsibility. It was not your job. You shouldn't have been given the responsibility to look after me when you needed someone to look after you too. Your father was an idiot. He was selfish. He thought by forcing you to go with me he would be protecting you. A child created by magic forced to go out into this unknown world of no magic. That forced you to grow up and as a result, you lost your childhood. Paranoia caused people to behave like fools. You and I both had a very unconventional childhood. So did Lily. She's my twin sister. We were separated by dark forces and grew up not knowing the truth about each other. We were separated from our real parents. Maleficent and Ingrid. Blue and Your father did this to us. Not you. August, you need to stop feeling guilty for thinking as a child when you were obviously not ready to face this world by yourself. Now Blue has been taken care of. So have some others. Why should you punish yourself for the actions of those who were supposed to be adults about this? I do not place the blame on you. And you shouldn't either." She touched his shoulder gently letting him know she wasn't angry with him.

August sighed deeply, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He wiped his eyes and finally smiled with relief. "Do you think. Maybe you'd like to go out sometime with me and my bike?" He asked tentatively.

Emma scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid you missed your chance pal. I'm not the one for you." She chuckled. "I'm taken."

August gave a start and blushed. "Oh right. I forgot. Um how's that fella?"

Emma laughed. "Dead. He turned out to be a bastard. Now he's out of the picture. He was never my true love. However I did find my true love and I'm glad I did because she's the best thing to happen to me." She smiled with love at Regina and kissed her deeply. Much to the surprise of August.

Regina chuckled as she kissed her wife passionately. "Tell him our good news."

Emma grinned as she looked at August. "We're mated. She's my wife and the love of my life. I'm also pregnant. We used magic to create the twins I have growing inside me." She murmured, smiling as Regina caressed her abdomen lovingly.

August stuttered but smiled. C-congratulations! I'm happy for you. Maybe I will be lucky to find someone to love."

Emma smiled at him. "Just be yourself. Be honest and let people get to know you. I know you'll find someone who will fall in love with your charms."

August still had a lot of questions and was surprised with what they shared with him. "So does that mean…"

Maleficent smirked. "That she's a dragon like me? Yes. She's a dragon just like her sister is too. Just like those babies she's carrying are. Emma and Lily are dragon goddesses. There's a prophecy about them too." She smiled proudly.


	21. Chapter 21

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 21

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's Characters, just my imagination. So August has been forgiven by Emma and has discovered Emma and Regina are together and that Emma is a dragon. Now the wedding is coming up. It will be a beautiful wedding. Will the Charmings be there? Or will there be more trouble? I get a feeling Mary Margaret is going to put her foot in her mouth AGAIN. Smh. Eventually, things will change, just not right away. Sorry for being cryptic Lol

Dedicated to my life partner and to swan queen fans everywhere.

####################

It was the day of the wedding, Ingrid was bringing the dress to her daughter and helping her into it, having made a few adjustments. Zelena helped to fix Emma's hair and makeup.

"You look so beautiful Emma! My sister is going to flip when she sees you!" Zelena laughed.

Emma's gown was long and had a nice train, not too long, but just perfect, her back was exposed and her hair brought up, allowing some of her hair to cascade down her back, but the rest of her hair sat on top of her head, in a loose bun. Her front showed off her growing belly beautifully, her bosom was fuller. Her dress hugged every curve beautifully, bringing out her pregnancy. She knew Regina would like that very much especially since she was very handsy with her abdomen. She smiled at her sister in law. "Thank you for helping me Zee. You did a very good job. I love it." She thanked Ingrid for helping with the dress and thanked them for helping with the wedding.

"You deserve it after what happened. This is your happy day." Zelena grinned, hugging her and rubbing her abdomen. Robyn looked so adorable in her little dress and wearing her flower band. She was their flower girl and Zelena looked beautiful in her red and white dress as did Ingrid.

Regina was already suited up. She had opted to wear a white tuxedo suit with a red shirt and white bow, she had on a white fedora hat with a red brim. Henry was staying with her until he went to join Emma. He would be walking his blonde mother down the aisle. He looked so handsome wearing a red tuxedo with white bow and trimmings. "You look amazing mom! You're finally getting your happy ending. This is what you've been waiting for. You and Ma deserve this." He hugged her tightly.

Maleficent grinned knowingly. "You look perfect. Emma's dress is absolutely beautiful. That's all I will say." She chuckled.

Lily came into the room. "Is everyone ready? Zelena just gave me the word that your bride is ready." Her eyes twinkled as she grinned.

Henry lit up, "Well this is it! Time for me to go to Ma and bring her to you, Mom." He winked impishly at his brunette mother before he left to join Emma.

Just then, Kathryn came in, surprising Regina. "You're finally getting married! Archie called me, he couldn't make it to officiate the wedding. Pongo is ill. So I've agreed to take over. It's only fitting don't you agree?"

Regina grinned. "That would be so perfect. Thank you for this Kathryn. It means a lot to me to have you here."

Kathryn had made sure there would be no complications to interfere with the wedding and had declared Hook deceased so Emma was free to marry Regina. It had taken almost two weeks longer to happen. But now it was happening.

Regina moved to take her place at the Altar. Not knowing there was another few surprises in store for her. Emma and Zelena had pulled a few strings after the whole Hades situation had happened, Zeus had agreed to allow two people who had crossed over permission to be there for Regina on her special day. Emma had wanted Regina to have this moment in her life, knowing how much it would mean to her.

"Is this space taken, Princess?" A man spoke,

Regina gasped as her eyes widened when she turned to look at the man who had spoken. "Daddy! What are you doing here?" She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She saw her parents standing there, looking happy and dressed for the occasion. "Mother? How?"

Cora laughed, loving that they had surprised their daughter. She hugged her tightly. "Emma came with your sister and pulled some strings with Zeus and we're here for you on your special day. We wouldn't want to miss this for anything. You're so very beautiful." She caressed her daughter's face tenderly. "Your bride is beautiful and I am happy to see your family is growing. You deserve this day, Regina. I'm so happy and proud of you."

"We both are, Princess. We love you." Her parents held her in their embrace as Regina sobbed. They had said everything she wanted to hear. She couldn't believe Emma and her sister had pulled this off, especially Emma.

"H...how long are you here for?" Regina asked as she wiped her tears.

"Zeus didn't say when we needed to go back, but he would let us know. Emma didn't want you to be alone for this special day. She surprised even Zelena when she asked your sister to go with her to speak with Zeus." Cora explained. "You've got someone truly special in that one. I'm so glad both of my girls have someone like Emma in their lives."

Regina broke out into a huge smile. "So am I."

Kathryn smiled as she spoke up. "It's time."

Cora and Henry smiled as they moved to their spaces.

The music began to play as Zelena came with Robyn, helping her with the flower petals. She shared a look with her sister, a look of love and gratitude was shared between the sisters as she moved to stand by her seat, smiling at their parents. She could tell by the way Regina was looking at her, they had made her day. It was mostly Emma's doing, but she was glad to have Cora there.

Lily then came down the aisle, sharing a look with Zelena. She moved to take Robyn in her arms when the little girl reached out for her.

Maleficent came with Ingrid next, moving to take their seats. They grinned at Regina and winked at her approvingly.

The music changed as everyone stood up. They all turned to see Henry there with Emma. The bride looked at Regina, love in her eyes as she smiled at her. Her eyes grew misty as she began walking toward her Queen.

Regina had tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't take her eyes off Emma. She was so beautiful! And she was hers. She loved this woman so much as she remembered when they first met, the looks they shared, the love hate relationship they first had. She had not wanted to admit that Emma touched her soul in ways nobody else ever had. She had not wanted to admit she'd fallen hard for her that day Emma first sparked her magic. And then again in the mines when they worked together to save Storybrooke. And then again in Neverland. But then things had gotten in the way. Now here Emma was and they were getting married in front of family and friends. Emma had done the impossible. Her parents' presence was proof of how much Emma loved her. She mouthed the words to her. 'I love you so much' her eyes moved to the beautiful swell of their babies growing inside her wife. She couldn't get over how lucky she was to have Emma in her life.

'I love you too.' Emma mouthed to Regina as she finally made her way to her. She couldn't get over how amazing Regina looked in her tuxedo. She smiled at Cora and Henry before looking back at Regina.

Kathryn smiled, seeing how much her friends loved each other and she was so happy to be there with them. "Who gives Emma Swan away to Regina Mills?"

"I do!" Henry replied proudly. He wanted to make a little speech before they started. He lifted the veil and kissed his mother's cheek. "From the day I found you and brought you back home with me. I knew you would set things right again. I know it was a rocky start, but you and my mom became the best of friends and learned to coexist together for my sake. I knew you were smitten with my mom from the start. And after you saved mom from that wraith, I knew mom had fallen hard for you. But you both were so stubborn and didn't see what I did. That you two have always belonged together from the very start." He smiled when he saw his parents' wet cheeks. "It took a horrible situation to open your eyes and bring you to this moment in our lives. Aunt Zee and I are very happy you two finally made it here. Aunt Lily is just happy Aunt Zee is here too." He winked at Lily and continued. "She owes me a lot of ice cream by the way!" Everyone laughed at this. "Now our family is growing and I have new grandparents and another awesome cool Aunt. I'm a very lucky guy to have this family. I love you all. I love you mom, and I love you ma." He kissed their cheeks and hugged them before taking his spot.

After Kathryn finished making her speech, It was time for Emma and Regina to exchange their vows.

"I'm going first." Regina started. "Well who's the Queen?" She smirked. Emma chuckled, licking her lips as she smiled knowingly as she never took her eyes off her beautiful Queen.

Regina smiled as she looked at her beautiful bride standing in front of her. "Emma, my swan, my Sheriff, my Savior." She bit her lower lip and smiled saucily. "My dragon. When I first saw you, before our son dropped the bomb about you being his biological mother, I saw you and you took my breath away literally. You caught me by surprise. I had never looked at anyone the way I did at that moment. Until you, my life was always dark and full of Chaos. My heart turned cold like stone. That is until you continued taking me by surprise. I fought at first because I thought you were going to try to take my son away. You started chipping away at my stone cold heart and started giving me a reason to really live. You brought back hope. And you brought light into my life. It took a series of surprises to make me really see you for who you really were. And I was smitten. You're stronger than anyone I know. Well almost. Our son has your strength." She chuckled. "You saved me when no one else would time and time again. You believed me when no one did. You put my happiness before your own. Yet you put your trust in me when you sacrificed yourself for me." Her voice cracked. "You see me as I am, not as what others have always seen me as. And today you went beyond everything anyone has ever done for me when you brought my parents here to share in this special day with us. Emma Swan, I love you with everything I am. I look forward to whatever life brings our way, the birth of our twins. You not only gave me our son, you're giving me the world. I hope I can do the same for you. Because that is what I want to give you. Whatever we face together we will do it together, never alone. You and Henry and our babies are the best things in my life and you kept your promise and brought me my happy ending. I used to think love was weakness, but I know that's a lie, just an excuse to hold onto anger and bitterness. But you've replaced the bad and made the sun shine again. I'm sorry if I'm rambling on. I know I will have an eternity to remind you of how much I love you and how grateful I am to have you in our lives."

Emma chuckled knowingly as she looked down at her abdomen and back at her beautiful Queen. "Is it my turn to speak now?" Regina chuckled and nodded.

Emma wanted so much to show her exactly what she meant to her, but knew she would do that every chance she got. "Regina Mills, esteemed Mayor of Storybrooke, Madam Mayor." She winked. "My Queen. I've loved you from the very moment I brought our son home to you when he ran away to Boston and found me. I thought to myself, this is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. And then certain things happened along the way. Like our son said, it was a rocky start. But that night I saw YOU. Not the Mayor, not the Queen, not the evil villain. YOU. A woman concerned for her son's safety. A mother who loved her son. My son, the baby I gave up for adoption. From that very moment, I saw you as a hero. You took a baby into your life, giving him love and discipline. You gave this precious baby boy I carried inside of me, unconditional love. You also gave him tough love which is always the best." She chuckled. "You are an amazing woman inside and out. You may have brought everyone here from the Enchanted Forest, but you did so much more. You may not have realized it, but you put yourself through a test and it helped you to become who you are today. We might have gone through some bad times, but the good far outweighed those and made us even stronger together. You taught me so much. Not just magic, but patience as well as love. Yes Love. My childhood didn't give me much of that. Just a few sparse moments in my life. Meeting Lily, Ingrid, even Amelia." She chuckled. Those few moments made my life so worth it. And what happened to bring Henry to me, that was fate. Because Henry brought me to you. Our meeting was meant to happen. It brought us through many challenges we've faced together and made the bond of our friendship so powerful and strong. You say I saved your life so many times. But Regina, you saved mine in so many ways. You and Henry are my family. And then there's Zelena, your wickedly impossible sister." She grinned. "I love you both for being there for me when I was at the lowest point of my life. You were there for me when I needed somebody to hold me and to remind me of who I am. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for any of you. Zelena is my soul sister. You Regina are my soulmate, the love of my life. You are the mother of my children, my better half. You are everything to me, my world, my Queen. I love you and I'm glad you loved the surprise I gave you. The gift of having your parents here with you, to share in this incredibly important milestone of your life. Now we have both of our families here to celebrate with us. My parents, Maleficent and Ingrid, as well as yours, Henry and Cora. I am happy they are all here with us. However that's not the only surprise I have in store for you or Zelena. Not even your parents know this. But I had a little conversation with Zeus. We decided you all deserved so much more than just a little visit from your parents. I know how important family is to us. That's why I wanted you and Zelena to have your parents here too. So Regina, they're here to stay love. For good." She pulled Regina into her arms when the brunette began sobbing in joy. She continued. "They will get to be a part of all of our children's lives." She laughed softly when she felt Zelena run up to hug her.

"You're not yanking my chain are you? You're serious? They can stay?" The redhead asked. Emma grinned and nodded happily. Zelena was getting emotional as she moved to hug Cora. Regina's parents were both very surprised and shocked at being given another chance at life. Regina was besides herself with so much joy and love. She loved Emma even more than she thought was possible. She hugged her parents and Emma allowed them their moment. Until Henry Sr. reminded his daughter that she was still getting married.

Regina grinned, feeling so happy and giddy as she moved to hug Emma. She wanted to kiss her over and over again, but Kathryn stopped her.

"Hold on, there's still more." Kathryn chuckled. "Emma?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, that was a great surprise. But there's another one and then I promise we can get to the rest of the wedding." Her eyes twinkled as she was besides herself with joy. She pulled the brunette even closer. "Remember when we were going to find out the sex of our babies? And you had to get your fitting done on that same day because it was the only time available to do it?"

Regina nodded and gasped. "You found out what we're having?" Her eyes widened as she put her hand over her mouth as Emma took her remaining hand and put it on her abdomen.

Emma smiled and nodded. "You want to know now? Or would you rather wait until after the wedding?" She had an impish grin on her face.

The crowd wanted to know now. So did Regina. "Emma Swan tell me please!"

Emma chuckled, knowing she was going to surprise everyone. "Two girls…" She paused for effect. Everyone gasped, but she wasn't done. "And a boy." She bit her lower lip as she grinned.

That did the trick. Regina's jaw dropped as her eyes grew bigger. "Triplets? We're having…"

Emma nodded. "Triplets. One of the babies was hiding out of sight until it was time to reveal himself." She chuckled.

"Triplets!" Regina couldn't keep her hands off her abdomen as she got down on her knees and kissed her abdomen. "Emma! I love you!" It also explained why Emma's pregnancy was growing even faster.

Maleficent and Ingrid were shouting happily as were Cora and Henry and even Henry Jr and Zelena and Lily. Ruby even gave a wolf whistle. They were all so thrilled with the news. There would be plenty of time for them to celebrate.

Kathryn grinned as she congratulated them before they finished their vows and exchanged their rings. "You may kiss the bride." She smiled knowingly.

And kiss her she did, she dipped her as she continued kissing her passionately and deeply while everyone cheered.

"I give you Mrs. And Mrs. Swan-Mills." Kathryn laughed as she clapped happily.

They decided to blow bubbles instead of tossing the traditional rice. And then they had their pictures taken before they finally headed to the reception. The happy couple was so over the moon. So happy to have gotten married even though they were already married in the way of the dragon.

Unfortunately something was about to interrupt their evening. The Charmings had not gone to their wedding, but they were at the reception. They'd crashed it, wanting to speak with Emma. Mary Margaret had gotten into a bottle or two of the champagne and was getting drunk. David had found his wife and was trying to get her out of there.

Everyone arrived to see Mary Margaret sitting on the dance floor as David tried to get her to stand up.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Regina and Emma had not expected for the Charmings to be there like this.

"I'm sorry! I wanna talk witcha. This jus issit right!" Mary Margaret hiccuped.


	22. Chapter 22

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 22

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Now our ladies have finally tied the knot, they are headed to the reception where they've run into the Charmings and a very drunk Mary Margaret. How will they deal with them? Let's see what happens next…

Dedicated to my life partner, swanqueen7

####################

Emma deadpanned as she looked at David. "How could you let this happen?" She pointed at the drunken woman sitting there on the floor.

David looked apologetically as he moved to look at the couple. His eyes widened in shock at how pregnant Emma looked now. "How is that possible?"

Regina smirked as she shared a look with her wife. She wanted more than anything to make the night go by faster so she could have Emma all to herself again. "Aren't you forgetting the fact you and your wife showed up here uninvited and your wife drunk outta her mind? What do you have to say for yourself shepherd?"

Ruby came through with a cup of something in her hand. "This should sober her up fast. Bring that trash can now." She nodded as Ashley brought the trash can over to where Mary Margaret was as August helped to lift the drunk woman to sit in a chair next to the trash can. Ruby took the champagne bottle out of her hand and replaced it with her special mixture and forced Mary Margaret to drink the contents. It didn't take long before Mary Margaret gasped and gagged as she ran to the trash can and began throwing up everything she drank. Maleficent found that to be amusing to see.

When Mary Margaret finished, she groaned, feeling a migraine as Ruby gave her aspirin and some water. She took them before she realized where she was and her eyes widened when she saw Emma and Regina standing there in their bridal clothes. She gasped as she looked at the blonde. "You got big! How is this possible? You shouldn't even be together. How could you be with HER? With Regina of all people?! Why couldn't you be with someone like… Like August? You're supposed to be my daughter not that dragon's." She was clearly in denial. Shock had turned to Anger and now she was in Denial of the whole thing that happened.

Emma could feel the way Regina tensed up beside her. She kissed her wife tenderly. "I've got this my Queen." Her eyes were dark as she tried to control her temper.

Before she could say anything next, Mary Margaret spoke up. "She's not your Queen! She can't be. Not when you're the princess of the White Kingdom…"

Lily growled at the woman. "She's NOT your daughter YOU STUPID BITCH!" She was itching to tear her apart limb by limb.

Emma put her hand on her sister's shoulder, calming her down instantly by the contact alone. She smiled knowingly. "I love you too Lily." She murmured before speaking to Mary Margaret and David. She pulled Regina closer, putting her hand on her abdomen. "Regina is MY wife. We just got married today. She is the love of my life, my soulmate, my true love, my mate. She is also the mother of our children. You made the decision to push Henry away, to push me away when you realized you were not my biological mother. That's on you, Mary Margaret. Or should I call you, Snow White? I am not and would never be the princess of your damned kingdom." She turned to look at Maleficent and Ingrid before she smiled at them with love. "That dragon as you called her, is MY mother. You seem to forget you gave her the key to Blue's cell. Thank you for that by the way. Lily here is my twin sister. Because of that bitch, we grew up not knowing the truth about each other. Zelena, remember her?" She smirked knowingly as she winked at the redhead. "After everything that happened, she became my best friend, my soul sister. When Hook did what he did to me, Regina and Zelena were both there for me and helped me to pick up the pieces. They helped me to get back on my feet and because of that, there is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING I wouldn't do for them. If they asked me to do something illegal, I would without hesitation." She smiled darkly at her former parents. "You both asked about this." She smiled, rubbing her abdomen. "Maybe this will help put an end to your delusions about who and what I am." She smirked. "I got pregnant a month and a week ago, thanks to my beautiful wife. A dragon's gestation period as well as a goddess' gestation period differs greatly than those of humans. If I were pregnant with one baby, my child would be born within 4 to 6 months. Originally, we thought I was pregnant with twins, if that were true, they would be born between 4 to 5 months. But as it turns out, I'm pregnant with triplets. They will be born when mother?" She asked Maleficent, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear her mother say it.

Maleficent smiled proudly as she answered, "Within three months of of being conceived. That's what happens when you are a dragon goddess, darling."

Regina was over the moon when she heard this. "Well you did say you wanted a large family with me." She smiled smugly as she rubbed circles on Emma's abdomen.

Emma chuckled. "I did say that. And I love it that we are well on our way." She grinned happily.

Just then Cora laughed as she stepped into view of the Charmings. "To be perfectly honest, I'm so happy Regina has Emma in her life. You have absolutely no idea how special she is do you?"

Mary Margaret paled when she saw Cora there. "You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

Cora chuckled. "Oh I am aware of that, yes. But thanks to Emma, my husband and I have another chance at life. We are so happy to be here to celebrate Regina's marriage to Maleficent and Ingrid's daughter, Emma. Best of all, we get to be a part of our beautiful grandchildren's lives." She smiled when her grandson Henry hugged her. "He is such a precious young man. I love him so much. I would never push him away like you did, dear."

Regina smiled happily, loving her mother for saying that. "Mother is right. I'm so grateful to have Emma and Henry in my life, where they belong. These babies growing inside Emma are the icing on the cake. I finally have my happy ending. Emma said there was nothing she would do for me or Zelena. That's exactly how I feel. I would do anything for her. ANYTHING. No question asked. If she asked me to, I would destroy every last enemy of hers. I wouldn't feel remorse at all. I'd do it gladly."

Zelena laughed. "So would I. You do remember, I offered to kill the pirate for you." She grinned.

Lily grinned when she heard what Zelena said. "Emma is my twin sister, she knows I would do anything for her. Even break the law." Her eyes twinkled as she remembered when they got into trouble together when they were kids.

Emma laughed. "Oh I know you would, sis." She bit her lip as she shared a look with Lily.

Mary Margaret didn't like what she was hearing. "You don't want to be like them. They're villains. All of them." Her lip tightened in a straight line.

"Excuse me?" Ruby looked at Snow incredulously.

"How dare you say that?!" Henry spoke up.

Maleficent moved up to Henry and put her arm around his shoulders. "No, Snow, we're a family. You don't turn your back on family. You stick together through everything, the good and the bad. It makes you stronger."

Mary Margaret stamped her foot stubbornly. "Emma! You can't be a part of this! You can't be a Mon… A dragon!" She was grasping for straws as she was starting to realize this was not a nightmare she would just wake up from. This was very real.

Emma narrowed her eyes as she glared at the petite woman, "You were going to call me a monster weren't you?" Mary Margaret stammered as she tried to talk her way out of this one. Emma had a dark smile on her face. "You can't lie your way out of this one. We all heard you. You don't think I can be a dragon? Really?" Her eyes glowed neon green as her nails turned to indigo talons, indigo horns sprouted from her head.

Regina saved her bride's dress from tearing and smiled proudly at her wife as she transformed in front of them all. "Yes Emma! Show them."

The Charmings' jaws dropped in horror as they watched Emma turn into a dragon.

Emma laughed gutturally as she turned into a magnificently beautiful black, indigo, and crimson colored dragon. Lily grinned proudly, glad to see her sister in all her glory. She couldn't resist as she decided to join her sister, transforming into a magnificent gold and copper and crimson dragon with Ingrid's horns. She nudged her sister, bonding with her as a dragon and nuzzling against her abdomen, told her nieces and nephew how much she loved them.

Maleficent beamed proudly as she did the same, transforming into a beautiful black and purple dragon, her horns like Emma's she joined her daughters, loving on them and bonding with them. Ingrid grinned as she stepped up to Regina, "Join us darling. It's time they saw your dragon too." She turned into a beautiful white, gold and indigo dragon, joining Maleficent and their daughters, bonding with them too.

Regina grinned happily as she joined her family, proudly, transforming into a beautiful purple and black and silver dragon, joining Emma as she lavished her love on her bride, caressing her abdomen.

Cora sighed happily, feeling Henry join her. "Our daughter is so beautiful as a dragon. She and Emma are beautiful together."

A few were slightly nervous about seeing that many dragons at the same time. But most were in awe of them. The only ones petrified by the sight of dragons were Snow White and the dwarves as well as a few others.

Zelena couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Lily and was impressed with Regina as a dragon. She also loved the way Emma looked as a dragon. Ever since she saw Maleficent devour Blue, she had wondered what they would look like as dragons.

Cora noticed the way her daughter was eyeing the dragons. "Don't tell me my eldest daughter also has her eye on a certain dragon." She smiled knowingly when she saw the way her daughter blushed. She rarely ever blushed and it was very interesting to see.

Zelena grinned sheepishly. "Lily. Emma's sister. We've been spending some time together ever since we found out Emma was also a dragon."

Cora hummed. "We need to get together, our families. I would like to get to know them better. Wouldn't you Henry?" She asked her husband.

"I think that would be a delightful idea." He agreed with a nod.

Cora then noticed how the Charmings were inching away. She chuckled amusedly. "They're scared of the dragons."

Zelena grinned wickedly as she vanished in green smoke and reappeared behind the Charmings. "Leaving the party so soon? You invited yourselves, so you might as well stick around a little longer." She smirked.

The dragons all heard Zelena and turned to look at their uninvited guests.

Regina turned back to herself and joined her sister, "Yes, please do stay. My wife is incredibly hungry right now and is eating for four now." She smiled evilly. "We have quite a feast prepared and you were so kind to volunteer yourselves to be a part of the reception for my wife and our family." She laughed as she turned into a dragon and Emma, Lily, Mal and Ingrid started to move forward to surround them.

Mary Margaret whimpered as she turned around and ran like her life depended on it, with David and the others following suit.

Emma laughed as she turned back to herself. "Oh baby, I love you so much! That was fun. Might have been better if we had an appetizer to go with that." Her eyes had a wicked glint to them.

Regina threw her head back and laughed deliciously. "Appetizers of dwarf finger food." She cackled as she pulled Emma closer and kissed her wife deeply and passionately as the reception officially started. They made their entrance as the music began playing and they did their first dance as a married couple.

Emma surprised Regina as she showed her just how well she could dance. She moved with the grace of a swan.

"Where did you learn to dance, Em-ma?" Regina murmured, loving how they moved so perfectly in sync, never missing a step.

"When I was a kid, I was lucky enough to have two foster parents who lived close to the dance studio. Sometimes I would sneak away to learn some dance moves. Of course they didn't find out for a while and I learned under the radar. The teacher there saw how interested I was in learning to dance and taught me everything she could until I was placed in another foster home. I would find ways to sneak back there on saturdays. Of course when my new foster family caught on to me escaping, they couldn't handle it and sent me back. And then after I was out of jail and getting my GED and taking classes at the police academy, I would go back to dance during my free time." Emma smiled.

Regina hummed, glad to hear that she had some good times out if that in her life. "You'll have to teach me some moves." She chuckled. "I only know what I was taught growing up. Not the other stuff. I would love to see what other moves you have, Mrs. Swan-Mills."

Emma laughed. "I would love to show you after the babies are born." She kissed her wife.

Soon it was time for the other couples to join the newlyweds on the dance floor as they danced. Maleficent danced with Ingrid, Cora with Henry, Zelena with Lily, and soon others joined in.

Lily grinned as she danced with her redheaded beauty. "So I noticed you liked seeing me in my dragon form. I know you're a shapeshifter too, like your sister. I saw you masquerading as Marian. Remember?" She smirked as she recalled the first time she saw Zelena.

Zelena chuckled. "Well it's fun pretending sometimes. And I was not a nice person then. But now my sister and I have moved on and learned to forgive and forget. I would much rather have my sister than be who I was at that time." She admitted.

Lily nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I have my regrets too, when it comes to the way I lied to my sister when we were kids. I wish I never did that to her. Thankfully, she's forgiven me and now we're starting over with getting to know one another again. It's very surreal knowing she's my sister." She chuckled. "You know, I could always teach you how to turn into a dragon if you want to learn?"

Zelena grinned. "I would like that very much." She murmured as they continued dancing.

Soon, everyone ate their meals and danced and had their pictures taken. They had so much fun throughout the evening. It was two in the morning when the newlyweds decided it was time to head to the hotel. Regina had some surprises she wanted to share with Emma.

Emma was surprised to see they were staying at a hotel. Maleficent and Ingrid had taken Henry as well as Cora and Henry Sr. To the mansion. Zelena and Lily went there not long afterwards.

"Regina, what are we doing here?" Emma asked.

Regina chuckled. "I had our luggage packed and brought here. I'm not going to tell you where we're going. You'll just have to wait and see. You gave me so many wonderful surprises today. Now it's my turn to surprise you." She licked her lips kissing Emma deeply. "It's the beginning of our honeymoon. And we leave tomorrow morning for the airport. This is my first time doing this, Ingrid was so nice helping me with some ideas and pointers. So we will have the next two weeks just you and me, and our babies." She purred sensually as she began to undress her beautiful bride.


	23. Chapter 23

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 23

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Well now the Charmings know Emma is a dragon. Let's see how long it will be before they run into them again. Probably not until after the honeymoon which will be in a while. Soon our Newlyweds will be on their honeymoon so for the next few chapters we will celebrate their honeymoon. :)

Dedicated to my life partner. Xoxo

####################

As Regina slowly removed Emma's beautiful dress, she caressed her belly, loving how the blonde looked as an expectant mother. Knowing there were three precious babies growing inside the love of her life, was something she never dreamed she would enjoy as much as she was. She allowed Emma to remove her clothes as they moved to the petal covered wedding bed.

Regina laid her bride down gently as she lavished her kisses all over her belly before she moved to her ample breasts. She suckled on one before doung the other, smirking with satisfaction at how swollen her nipples were. With Emma's pregnancy, she could see all the changes happening to her, and it only served to make Regina love her even more. "You're so beautiful Emma Swan Mills. I love you more and more everyday." She wanted to make sweet love with her so she changed her anatomy.

Emma moaned loving how Regina was making her feel even when she felt big. But at the same time, she loved how it felt to be pregnant, knowing this time, the experience would be different compared to when she first became a teenaged mother and had to give birth behind bars. She could feel Regina's love pouring over her, being mated made it easier to feel her emotions, to know her thoughts, her desires. Regina was igniting waves of desire deep inside her and she could feel wetness pooling between her legs as she saw and felt what Regina wanted to do.

Emma's eyes glowed a neon green and she changed halfway to being a dragon, not wanting to go full out dragon in the motel, this way, every one of her senses would be heightened. Her nails were sharper, but not full talons, her teeth sharp, her horns out. She looked so erotic this way. She growled provocatively as she licked her lips, deliciously. "Do this with me Regina?" She smiled sensually.

Regina was completely turned on by how her wife looked like that, pregnant half changed and sexy as hell. Her magic cock throbbed in response as she kissed her wife passionately before she tried to do the same thing. Her eyes glowed purple, her horns came out, her teeth and nails grew sharper. As this happened, her magic cock changed as well to fit Emma perfectly. "Have you any idea what you're doing to me, Em-ma?" Her voice grew husky and guttural. Emma's scent was very enticing to Regina.

Emma chuckled throatily as she moved closer to Regina and kissed her passionately. She opened herself even more so she could receive her wife completely after she arranged the pillows to make herself more comfortable in her stage of pregnancy.

Regina moaned as she kissed her before she thrust into her deeply as she caressed her abdomen. "Oh yes Emma!" It felt different to be making love with her this way, even better and more heightened as she felt Emma nipping her throat and neck.

Emma growled with a need and a desire to be inside Regina as she moved her fingers inside her while meeting her thrust for thrust. "Regina YES!" She panted heavily as they moved together faster and harder. She loved how Regina was making her feel as they made love and climbed higher towards their climax together.

Regina growled as she felt her climaxes nearing. They moved together in perfect unison as her cock began swelling deep inside Emma. "YES BABYYYY I'M GETTING CLOSE!" She panted, her back arching as she felt Emma's thrusting quicken inside her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she could no longer hold back. She came long and hard inside her. "I LOVE YOU EMMA YESSSSSS!"

Emma growled with pleasure as she thrust into her with passion and felt her climaxes hit hard, screaming in release as she came all over her. "I LOVE YOU REGINAAAAA!" She couldn't believe how many times she exploded as Regina flooded her inside again and again. They made again and afterwards, fell asleep with blissful smiles on their faces. Regina held her close, her arms around her abdomen.

####################

Morning came and they had breakfast served in bed before they showered together and got dressed. They were all smiles as they headed to the airport. But not before Maleficent and Ingrid as well as Zelena, Lily, Henry and Cora called them, wishing them to have a safe trip.

When they got to the airport, their ride took them directly to the plane rather than inside the airport, having already made arrangements for a private jet to take them to their destination. Emma pouted playfully as she looked at her wife. "You don't want me to know where you're taking me yet?"

Regina chuckled softly. "I want to surprise you. Besides you will love the surprise I have planned for you. Trust me, you'll thank me later." She murmured, kissing her wife. "Nothing but the best for you dear." They were taking the VIP trip. No other passengers except for two flight attendants to take care of them throughout the whole flight.

The flight attendants made sure they had their meals and drinks. Emma noticed they were served salad and steak cooked accordingly to her preferences. She smiled appreciatively at Regina.

Her wife hummed happily, glad to see Emma was enjoying her meal. They had made sure she ate enough since she was eating for four. The attendants were surprised and asked when she was due to give birth.

Emma smiled politely. "A little less than two months." They asked if it was her first pregnancy. That was when Regina spoke up.

"Actually we have a son back home. This is her second pregnancy." She couldn't seem to keep her hands from reaching out and caressing her abdomen. Emma smiled knowingly, loving how her pregnancy affected her wife. One attendant was a bit standoffish, seeing that they were two women in love, but the other one was more talk active. They talked a while, not revealing too much information. At least until Regina reminded them they wanted to be left alone until they were needed again.

After a while, Regina smiled at Emma, "When they make the announcement, you'll get an hint of where I'm taking you." She murmured, chuckling when Emma finally lit up at this. They spent time talking about how their wedding went and the highlights of their wedding, speaking softly so the others wouldn't hear what they were talking about.

"What about your sister and mine?" Emma had a conspirative smile on her face.

Regina chuckled. "You noticed that too? I also noticed Robyn has taken a liking to Lily too. We should get something for them to show them they have our blessings." Emma grinned and bit her lip.

Just then, the pilot started speaking, welcoming them to Nassau, Bahamas as they began their descent.

Emma gasped when she saw that huge knowing grin on Regina's face. "You're taking me to the Bahamas?! How did…"

Regina had a satisfied smile on her face. "Ingrid. She told me about this place, saying it would be the best place to take you for our honeymoon. I wanted to take you somewhere where we could create new memories and maybe make this our destination place whenever we need to get away from it all, just you and me. We're staying at the Paradise Island at the Atlantis. We deserve this, and so do you."

Emma threw her arms around her wife's neck and kissed her passionately. "Oh Regina! This is amazing! I love you so much!"

"I love you, Mrs. Swan-Mills. More than anything. And I'm going to show you just how much." Regina promised, caressing her abdomen as they landed. Soon, they noticed a car was there to take them to their hotel. Regina was so surprised at the beauty of the place there. It was incredibly beautiful and almost magical. It made her happy to have taken Ingrid's advice. Seeing the look on Emma's face was so worth it. She was so happy and excited about exploring a new place with her and seeing the island, it was like nothing they had ever seen before.

When they saw the hotel, they gasped at the grandness of the place there. It was almost as if they were at a palace fit for royalty. They moved to the front desk and informed them they'd made reservations for Swan-Mills. After they got their keys and moved up to their room, they were in absolute awe of their room, also fit for Royalty. Clearly Ingrid and Maleficent had made sure they would get the best of the best and get the VIP package deal. They looked at each other, eyes wide as they took in their surroundings and moved to the window and the balcony which looked out to the sea and they could see the island view, seeing how impressive the place looked. They grinned at each other knowing they would have to thank Mal and Ingrid when they could. But now it was time to take advantage of everything. They put their clothes and toiletries away as they looked at the brochures that came with their package deal, making plans to enjoy everything and their first plan was to go to the aquarium and then to the spa and then dinner. Regina wanted to make sure Emma was completely pampered during their honeymoon.

They enjoyed the hotel's aquarium very much. And it resembled what it would have looked like to see Atlantis submerged underwater. Afterwards, they decided to walk around, seeing the waters with stingrays swimming up close and personal as well as sharks and other sea creatures. It was a very magical experience for them. They then went to the spa where they got to relax in their baths and get the VIP spa treatments before they went and got changed for dinner. They felt so relaxed and renewed as they moved to dinner and ate their delicious meals which had been prepared for them before they headed up to their room for the night.

After they returned to their room, they decided to call back home to let everyone know they were there, having the time of their lives. They thanked Maleficent and Ingrid profusely for their surprises. They talked about what they'd seen and done so far and then they spoke with their son, Henry. Emma felt as if she were on cloud nine and she felt better having talked with her family before they said their good nights and hung up.

They got out of their clothes and snuggled nakedly in bed, recalling how their day went. They decided this was going to be their favorite vacation spot now.

Regina grinned as she caressed Emma's abdomen. "You know, we need to come up with names for our son and daughters."

Emma sighed and hummed happily as she snuggled with her wife. "I already have some ideas, why don't you tell me yours and then we will see if we can come up with their names." She suggested. Regina agreed and they spent time together coming up with the perfect names for their babies.

####################

Morning arrived the next day as they woke up with huge smiles on their faces as they kissed each other and lavished their love on the babies growing inside Emma.

Regina began giving her wife a morning massage as she kissed every inch of her beautiful bride. "Good morning Mrs. Swan-Mills." She purred sensually.

Emma sighed happily as she kissed her wife deeply. "Oh this is such a wonderful way to wake up, I love you, Mrs. Swan-Mills." She murmured as she proceeded to massage her wife as well, not wanting to leave her out. She wanted to give just as well as she was receiving.

Regina moaned happily. "I cannot get enough of you, Em-ma. I love the way you look like this, pregnant with our babies. You're so beautiful and MINE!" She drawled, feeling incredibly possessive of her wife and their children.

Emma felt the exact same way about her Queen. Being a dragon, she was very possessive of her mate and their children. She growled softly as she felt her dragon emerging. "And you're MINE! My beautiful Queen, you did this to me." She put her hand on top of her wife's.

"No, Em-ma. WE did this together." She murmured.

Emma laughed softly. "Yes we did. I love you so much!" They spent more time in bed before they got up and took a shower, put their swimsuits and clothes on, then went to get something to eat at one of the hotel's restaurants. They took pleasure in their delicious food, making plans for the rest of their stay.

Afterwards, they went to one of the pools and got into one of the smaller personal hot tubs for a little while, not one of the more public hot tubs, Regina moved closer to Emma and began kissing her, not caring what anyone would think. All she wanted to do was be with her wife every chance she got. Since they had the personal hot tub reserved for them, they could enjoy themselves as much as possible. Regina slipped her hand inside Emma's bottom and found her hot slick center easily. "Oh yes Emma!" She purred as she made love with her, loving it when Emma returned the favor, both thrusting and grinding against each other until they reached climax after climax together. Regina started kissing Emma's abdomen when the door opened and a older couple entered.

"Could you please not do that." The woman replied as she and her husband entered.

Emma glared at the couple. "You two need to leave! We reserved this place…"

The man replied. "No, you didn't. This is free for all."

Regina turned her dark eyes and glared at them, using her evil queen persona. "You're clearly in the wrong place. Get out of here. My wife and I have this hot tub for the next hour."

The woman gave them a look of distaste. "What you're doing is sick. They should ban you from this place. Now my husband and I have a right to be here. We upgraded our membership so we have more of a right to be here."

Emma moved to face them, feeling her dragon itching to come out but she restrained herself. "If you know what is good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut and take yourselves out of here. We told you, we have this place reserved. You are in the wrong place and if you do not leave, we will call the hotel and have them remove you."

Regina smiled evilly, feeling so proud of her wife. "Like my wife said, if you don't do as we asked, we will make sure your membership gets revoked. And then get you removed from the premise."

"How dare you?! Don't you know who I am? My nephew is the friend of the assistant of the owner of this hotel and I am appalled by yo…"

Emma interrupted the woman. "I don't care who you are sister. Because you have no idea what I'm capable of." She gave them a truly dark look.

The couple gasped, seeing something in the way the blonde was looking at them that said they didn't want to push them any further. They quickly got out and left.

Regina laughed as she kissed her wife deeply. "You never cease to surprise me, Em-ma. You'd make a great Queen like me." Her wife chuckled knowingly as they proceeded to use up the remaining hour in the hot tub, pleasuring each other before they went to explore more of the island together, getting some sun and fun. They went shopping, buying things for each other and for their families. They even found some of the cutest outfits for the babies.

Later when they returned to the hotel, as they were walking inside, they saw the older couple talking with the manager and pointing at them.

Regina smirked as they moved up to them. "What seems to be the problem?"

The manager looked at them. "They tell me that you two were rude to them when they went to use one of the personal private hot tubs. Is this true?"

Regina chuckled softly. "My wife and I have reservations to use that hot tub as we are here for the duration of our honeymoon. They came in, acting like they owned the place, interrupting our private moment together." She took out the reservation papers that said they could use the hot tub throughout their stay at certain times that were reserved for their use. "As you can see, we're Regina and Emma Swan-Mills." She showed the manager their other documents. "They were awfully rude to us. What do YOU think we should do to rectify this situation, Richard?"

Once Richard looked at the papers and documents carefully, his eyes widened when he saw they were there to get the VIP and Royal treatment.

Maleficent and Ingrid had insisted they be treated like royalty because Emma was the daughter of a Queen and Regina was a Queen herself. Somehow they had included the Royal seals in the documents. Regina knew this having planned it with them before surprising Emma with the honeymoon.

Richard began stuttering his apologies. "I… I'm so sorry about this! Forgive me your majesties. I will take care of this. You have our hotel and services at your disposal. Anything you want is yours." He gave the documents back to them and ushered the surprised older couple away keeping them away from them.

Regina had an extremely smug yet satisfied smile on her face when she turned to look at her wife. "Shall we?"

Emma was surprised. "What was that all about?" She was confused.

Regina chuckled. "Well I'm a Queen. Your parents are Royalty. Did you forget? Ingrid is a Queen and so is Maleficent. You're Royal too dear. You deserve the best this place has to offer and I wanted to give you everything you deserve and so much more. After the way you grew up in the foster system, and after that first marriage of hell you and I both went through, we deserve to have this. I wanted you to know how much I love you."

Emma was deeply touched by what Regina said and was surprised she'd forgotten Ingrid and Maleficent were both Queens. "Oh Regina. I do know you love me so much. I can feel it every time we're together. I see it in the way we look at each other, this love we have is extremely powerful. There's nothing we won't do for each other and our families. For our babies. I'm going to spend forever showing you how much I love YOU, my Queen." She kissed her deeply. They moved up to their room and spent more time showing each other just exactly how much they loved each other, making love over and over again.


	24. Chapter 24

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 24

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Now our ladies are in the Bahamas and Regina is about to try getting involved with a cook off. To see if she makes the best dish. And there happens to be a dance competition happening. Will Regina convince a pregnant Emma to show off her moves as a… Bellydancer? Lol thought it might be fun to see what happens next.

Dedicated to Swanqueen7 xoxo

####################

A few days later, as Emma and Regina were checking out the events taking place, Emma got excited. "You should try this Regina! They're having a cook off competition to see who can make the best dish. You should make that famous lasagna of yours!"

Regina hummed as she looked over her wife's shoulder. She Had more than enough money and that was the prize for winning. But Regina did enjoy cooking and thought it wouldn't hurt to have some fun. "I think I just might do that. Thank you dear for bringing it up. Speaking of which, I saw something in the next page. A dance competition. Maybe you'd like to go? I would like to see what other forms of dancing they do there. It takes place after the cookoff."

Emma smiled, "I think that would be fun to watch. I do miss dancing. While we're there, I could explain the different forms of dancing."

"Maybe you could teach our children." Regina smiled.

"Maybe I could also teach you, my Queen." She winked.

####################

Regina signed up for the cook off competition telling them what she would be making. They weren't sure if a lasagna would be a good idea until she told them. "Don't dismiss my lasagna until you've tried it. Believe me, you'll regret it if you do." They agreed to allow her to make her lasagna, liking how driven she was about it. While Emma went downstairs to get them some food to eat, she decided to call the dance competition event and asked if they would consider adding her wife, but informed them she was pregnant and would it affect the competition? They said they would put her name down and got her measurements from Regina telling her to bring Emma by and that Emma could decide which dances she would feel most comfortable doing. They asked what colors she liked. Regina grinned widely. "Red is definitely her color. So is black." She had just hung up when Emma got back.

Emma brought some foods that she knew Regina liked and then put them in front of her wife. "Here you…" She noticed the huge smile on her face. "What?"

Regina chuckled. "I already signed up for the cook off."

"That's great Regina! I know you'll win!" Emma was thrilled for her.

"I also signed you up for the dance competition."

"You… WHAT? But why? I'm…"

"Emma, you said you miss dancing. I would love to see what else you can do on the dance floor. I know you're pregnant. I told them that too and they told me you can pick the dances you are comfortable doing. Apparently some other pregnant women are going to be in the dance competition. Please Emma? For me?" Regina gave her the look she knew Emma wouldn't be able to refuse. "We'd have stories to tell our families and friends."

Emma sighed and smiled when she saw the look on her wife's face. "How can I ever refuse you, my Queen?" She chuckled when she saw Regina's smile grow even bigger.

"But I don't have anything to wear…" Emma realized.

"I took care of that for you and gave them your measurements. Everything is being taken care of." She didn't tell her that she bought the outfits for her for every dance style just in case. She knew Emma would think she was going overboard. But she also knew dancing was a passion of Emma's and wanted to make her dream of dancing again come true for her. Whatever styles she didn't dance for, at the competition, she told them to send the outfits to their address.

####################

Regina got the ingredients she needed for the cook off. The requirements was for her to choose two meals to cook. One would be the meal and one would be a dessert. Emma grinned when Regina opted to make apple turnovers.

"If only they knew." Emma had joked.

"Oh shut up." Regina smiled wickedly before she kissed her wife.

Soon it was time for Regina to start cooking. She looked positively happy to be cooking her lasagna. Enjoying herself, while the lasagna was in the oven, she proceeded to make her famous apple turnovers. As they talked to each of the competitioners, getting to know them, they were surprised to hear that Regina was a mayor, married to a woman, and that her wife was there watching. When Regina's food was ready and done cooking, they had Emma come up to taste her food. She did with relish. "She always makes the most absolute best lasagna and her apple turnovers are so sinfully wicked and to die for!" Regina bit her cheek when she heard what Emma said. But then she heard everyone agreeing as they tried and decided to forgive Emma for that comment she made about her apple turnovers. She realized she had almost misunderstood the meaning behind what she said and was glad she didn't. She kissed her wife deeply after they finished the competition and declared Regina Mills the winner of the cookoff.

Regina grinned happily feeling proud to have accomplished something having won money which she decided would be split up for the kids, Henry included. She looked at Emma. "Ready to dance?"

Emma smiled. "I'm nervous but I'm doing this for you."

"You're doing this for yourself too, Emma. I want you to show me exactly what you're capable of doing on the dance floor." She put Emma's words into her face.

"Show me baby and make me proud." Regina smiled as she pulled Emma to the registration table and after she got her number, they took her to go decide which styles she would compete for.

Emma showed Regina the different styles they were seeing. The tango, foxtrot, rumba, samba, and many others, including ballet, hip hop, grunge, tap dancing, irish dance, and belly dancing. Emma lingered at that one longer.

Regina was impressed with all the dancing styles she was seeing. "You can do all that?! Why you should be a professional dancer! You could even be teaching this! Emma! I had no idea. You speak passionately about this. Why stop now?"

Emma bit her lip. "Because I needed to be realistic. Dancing doesn't pay the bills. That was what my foster parents always told me. They would try to break me from my dreams and tell me I wouldn't amount to anything good. What did they know? They never came to see me dance. Never. And then I got pregnant, got into a place where I Had to focus my priorities. Went back to school still danced during my free time but as a hobby. Now here I am."

A man spoke up. "You like the bellydancing? My wife is a belly dancer." Another woman came up and smiled at them. "Yes, I dance. I love this form. It relaxes me. You dance too?" She smiled, seeing Emma had her number.

Emma smiled. "I do, but I'm pregnant. Not sure if it's safe…"

The woman laughed softly. "Me too! I have two boys! I danced as they grew in me. Now I'm pregnant with our first daughter. I see you are pregnant. First time?"

Emma shook her head and smiled. "Second time. We have a son at home. I Have three here." She rubbed her abdomen.

"Three? Amazing! You'll be fine. You dance. I dance too! It's beautiful yes? Life is beautiful. Be proud. Be sexy. Show it. Flaunt it." She winked. "I'm Sophia. This my husband Antonio."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emma, this is my wife, Regina." She grinned, feeling better now that Regina and Sophia had helped her to make up her mind.

"You both beautiful. Make beautiful dancers." Sophia smiled as she touched Emma's abdomen. "Good luck!" She then left with her husband.

Regina smiled, happy to see the spark in her wife's eyes again. "They seemed like wonderful people. So have you decided?"

Emma grinned and nodded. "I have. Since I'm doing the singles dancing, I will get to show you what I can do." She went in and informed them what dances she would be doing before they brought her to her dressing room where they had the dresses ready from her to choose from.

Regina moved to take her seat, and since she was the wife of one of the dancers, they had her seated where Emma would be able to see her and she was looking forward to seeing what Emma would choose to wear and what dances she would be doing.

The announcement came saying the singles dancing was up and that pairs dancing wouldn't take place until later that night. This competition was for those who did not have a dance partner.

Three dancers had come on and danced before it was Emma's turn to do freestyle dancing. She had chosen to wear a black outfit first for this dance. She went out and showed them how much she loved to dance and to be herself. She used a chair as a prop and was wearing a black fedora hat, her black pants and a white flowing top with an open vest. She put her hand on her fedora, tipped it and twirled on her feet. Dancing to smooth criminal.

Regina's jaw dropped when she saw what Emma was doing. She couldn't tear her eyes off her wife as Michael Jackson's voice played in the background. She danced a lot like the late Michael Jackson, honoring the singer with her moves and Regina was so impressed. She thought Emma was definitely the best dancer there hands down. Emma was so into the music and dancing that she pulled it off perfectly. It was so magical just seeing this beautiful woman dancing her heart out. She could see how much Emma loved doing this. And then the song was over. Everyone was on their feet cheering loudly, indicating that Emma was the favorite dancer for the freestyle dance. Regina whistled loudly cheering for her wife. "That's My Wife! That's My Wife!" She cheered proudly.

Emma broke out into a huge grin and blew a kiss Regina's way before other dancers tried to beat Emma with their moves.

The next dance Emma had chosen to do was a very hot brazilian dance style. She had opted to wear a hot red dress much like the one she wore when she went on a date with Regina. Emma began moving seductively, moving her hips slowly at first. The music picked up as she began swiveling her hips and moving in time to the music, moving her body faster, following the beats. She bent down and flipped her head back. It was like a mix between salsa dancing and lambada. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats as they watched Emma dancing.

By the time Emma had finished her dance, Regina was panting. It had felt like she had been there, dancing with her wife. She felt flushed and was waving the program at her face, trying to cool off. But damn it if Emma's dancing had not gotten her all hot and bothered. She was seriously putting the other dancers to shame. Everyone cheered just as loudly as they had before. Regina licked her lips and started cheering for her wife fervently. "You're gonna win this Em-ma." She replied under her breath, feeling so proud of her wife.

Emma smirked, seeing the look on her wife's face. She moved over to her wife and kissed her passionately and everyone could see how much they were in love. They cheered again for the couple before Emma went back to get ready for the final dance.

Regina was definitely getting a big treat, seeing this side of her wife. It only served to make her want to take her upstairs and have her way with her, but she knew she needed to be patient and wait until the competition was over.

After the round was over, it was time for the third and final dance to take place. The other three dancers before Emma had gone and now it was her turn yet again. She was the one everyone was watching. They were rooting for this woman. Regina wondered which style Emma would choose next and then as she remembered the couple they had met, she figured it out and gasped when she saw Emma step out wearing a beautiful hot exotic red belly dancing outfit. She couldn't take her eyes off Emma's exposed belly which was barely covered by a transparent cover, split down the middle.

Emma began dancing to the beats of the drum, showing off her hip movements as well as her belly and bosom movements, her arms moving seductively as her sexy hips moved in time to the music. Emma moved to dance in front of her wife, never tearing her eyes away from her, their eyes dark with desire. As Emma continued her seductive dance, she inhaled deeply, and gave her wife a wicked smile when she smelled her arousal. She licked her lips as she danced provocatively.

Regina knew she was in trouble when she felt her panties get wet and seeing the look on Emma's face, she knew Emma knew just exactly how she was affecting her. Regina's eyes grew darker as she licked her lips. The sparks went off between them and everyone knew it. As soon as Emma's dance was over the crowd was again on their feet cheering loudly for Emma. The blonde pulled her wife up and kissed her passionately, grinning when Regina rubbed her swollen abdomen.

"After this, you owe me big time." Regina murmured into her ear.

Emma chuckled knowingly. "So you liked my moves?" She asked, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Oh you know it, Em-ma." Regina spoke huskily.

Afterwards, when everyone was done dancing, they announced the third prize winner, the second prize winner, (Sophia) and then they named the first prize winner. "Mrs. Emma Swan-Mills!" Everyone cheered as Emma got her prize and actually got crowned as the champion dancer.

Regina was beaming proudly as she took her wife after the celebration and took her up to their room. She couldn't wait until they could make love just to show her how much Emma's dancing had affected her. "I'm so damned proud of you baby!" She kissed her wife passionately as they got their clothes off.


	25. Chapter 25

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 25

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Whoo! That was fun to write the food cook off and the dance competition. Now our Mayor has finally gotten a chance to see what her wife can do on the dance floor! They are having quite a memorial honeymoon, both having come out as winners and bringing prizes home with them.

Dedicated to my love, Swanqueen7 xoxo

####################

The two weeks had gone by fast with them enjoying everything they could even with Emma's pregnancy. During the two weeks honeymoon, her pregnancy slowed slightly due to them being out in the land of no magic. They shopped, dined, swam, explored, got plenty of sun and entertainment with their daily spa and hot tub experience. Thankfully, they had never seen that older couple again during their stay. They got to know Sophia and Antonio better. The past two days they'd stayed in bed wanting to spend more time together before they would go back home to Storybrooke and get ready for their babies' arrival. They'd also decided on their names. They also had kept in touch with their families back home and they'd begged them to tell them what they had been up to on their honeymoon. Both Emma and Regina told them they would have to wait until they got home before they would share their adventures with them.

The night before they left, they'd agreed to have dinner with Sophia and her husband. Sophia wanted to bring them gifts for their babies and had also included a framed photo of Emma winning the championship for the dance competition and had also included some photos of them standing together. Emma thanked them and they agreed to keep in touch. That night, they'd run into Bruno Tonioli and Julianne Hough as well as Maks and his wife Peta who'd also had seen Emma compete. She was so surprised to meet them and had her pictures taken with them. They'd complimented her and given her some advice and then Peta talked with Emma about her pregnancy and had congratulated them.

Regina got the chance to meet Gordon Ramsay who had complimented on her winning the cook off and she got her picture taken with him. He'd congratulated them on their marriage and also touched Emma's abdomen talking about his children.

By the time they left the Bahamas, both Emma and Regina were on cloud nine from the whole honeymoon experience. Everything still had yet to catch up with them.

"Oh my gosh!" Emma's eyes had widened. "Did that all really just happen?"

Regina nodded, her eyes also big as she recalled having met one of her favorite chefs. "Gordon Ramsay?! And you! You got to meet some of your favorite people! I never imagined this would happen! You were so amazing! I'm so glad you're mine." She grinned as she kissed her deeply.

"And it's all because of you, Regina. I love you so much for making sure we had such a great time!"

"You deserved it Emma and so did I." Regina grinned. "Now we have so much to tell our family." She laughed. "They'll never believe it."

####################

After they landed and picked up their car, they drove the rest of the way home. As soon as they passed the orange line, Emma's belly swelled some more, having reminded them that two weeks had gone by and she was now exactly two months along with only one month remaining before the babies would join them.

Regina grinned happily as she caressed Emma's belly yet again. "Just wait until you see what I have waiting at home for you, Em-ma." She smirked.

Emma shook her head and chuckled as she texted their family, letting them know they would see them soon.

As soon as they arrived, Henry had run out to hug his parents. "I missed you so much! You look so good and happy! You HAVE got to tell us EVERYTHING!"

Emma laughed as they hugged their son. "And we will. Just help us get these inside. Your mom has been spoiling me rotten!" She grinned.

"Don't listen to her. They're not ALL for her." Regina laughed as she hugged Henry and they moved inside.

The moment they did, they realized the WHOLE family was there, waiting for them. Everyone rushed forward as soon as the luggage and other bags were put on the floor and they all took turns hugging the newlyweds.

"And you! You have so many boxes up in your room Emma. What is that all about?" Zelena asked.

"Huh?" Emma was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister. "Surprise. After what you won, I wanted you to have everything, so I bought all those outfits for you." She smirked, knowing their family would not know what they were talking about.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You WHAT? Seriously? But you didn't have to… You already gave me some of the…" She turned to see the way everyone was staring at her. "Um… Hi?" She grinned sheepishly as she turned and kissed Regina. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Regina smiled victoriously.

"Outfits?" Zelena asked. "What kind of kink are you into now?"

Emma and Regina laughed. "Let's go sit in the family room, and we'll tell you all about it."

Emma grinned as she began telling them about the spa treatments, the hot tub, the pools, aquarium.

Regina spoke about the dining experiences they had and shopping, entertainment, beaches.

"And then Regina signed up for a contest at the cook off and she made her famous lasagna and apple turnovers."

"I won fair and square." Regina grinned. "Gordon Ramsay said so!" She beamed.

"You met Gordon Ramsay? No freaking way!" Lily was shocked.

Regina showed them the pictures to prove it. She had a smug smile on her face. "That's not the only excitement that happened." She smirked as she turned to look at Emma, pride in her eyes and in the way she smiled. "Did any of you know that our Emma can really really dance?"

"You mean like street dancing or the fancy ballroom dancing?" Henry asked.

Lily smiled. "Well, kinda. I know when we were kids, Emma had some awesome moves. But mostly like hip hop, street dancing that I am aware of."

Emma grinned sheepishly. "Actually…"

Regina replied. "She can do it all. I mean seriously! She's really amazing. There was this dance competition and she won. She kicked butt! She's…" Her face became flushed as she remembered what Emma did.

Emma chuckled knowingly, remembering how hot and bothered her Queen had gotten. How they'd made love over and over again until the sun came up.

Ingrid spoke up. "You mentioned something about going to the dance studio. You took lessons?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "I did. Every chance I got. It's something I really enjoyed. I took everything from Ballet, to tap, to hip hop, grunge. Ballroom dancing. You name it. I did it. Some of them were self taught when I wasn't able to go anymore. I started up again after I got out of prison and joined the police academy." She admitted.

"Can you teach us? I would love to learn some moves." Zelena grinned.

"I do believe we would like to do that too." Maleficent smiled. "So which dances did you do to win?"

Cora was intrigued by what age was learning about Emma. "Yes, please tell us."

Regina smirked. "She did three different dances. The first one she did was freestyle. She danced to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal."

"NO WAY! The king of pop?!" Henry exclaimed. "You like Michael Jackson?" He had a hard time believing his blonde mother would do something like that.

"Oh yes she did. I will show you the pictures in a few minutes. The second one she did was hot. She did this kind of a Brazilian dance, kinda a cross between salsa and the lambada. She turned up the heat with that one. Then believe it or not, she did the Bellydance." Regina licked her lips at the memory. "Everyone absolutely loved her!"

"Aww it was nothing." Emma grinned. "Just something I enjoyed doing for your benefit, my Queen." She winked.

"It wasn't nothing to Bruno Tonioli, Julianne Hough, Maks or his wife Peta! They told you how much they enjoyed watching you." Regina smirked knowingly.

Lily and Henry were shocked to hear that Emma had met them as well. "You're so lucky you two have had a very good time. You both deserved it." Lily hugged her sister.

Emma and Regina proceeded to show them the photos and talked about how they met Sophia and Antonio. As they talked about their adventures, Emma and Regina gave everyone their presents. Emma and Regina had truly spoiled everyone with so many gifts and they were all touched by what they got them. They had also gotten some things for Ruby and Granny for the next time they saw them.

"And have you two gotten around to coming up with names for your babies?" Cora asked after they'd thanked them for their gifts.

"Actually we have. But you're going to have to wait until after they're born before we tell you." Regina smirked.

"Why don't you show us a dance or two, Ma?" Henry asked.

Emma looked at her wife. Regina shrugged. "He's your son." Her eyes twinkled as she chuckled knowingly. "Go upstairs and change. I'll get this room ready."

Emma then moved upstairs and was shocked to see how many boxes of clothes were there. She decided to use the other outfit she'd worn that she had packed up. She knew which dance she would show them. She was ready. She put on her fedora and stepped out. Regina smiled knowingly as she turned the music on as all eyes turned to look at Emma as Smooth Criminal began sounding out as Emma began dancing exactly the way she did at the competition.

Just as Regina knew would happen, every jaw dropped as they watched Emma perform to Michael Jackson's song. She did this for her son, knowing he'd been shocked when he'd been told about what Emma danced to. Henry's eyes were glued on his mother as he watched her dance.

"It's like magic!" Maleficent murmured in awe.

"You can say that again." Cora agreed.

"Wow… Your sister can really move. I had no idea dancing could be like that." Zelena replied as she and Lily watched Emma.

Lily nodded. "There are so many dance styles. I knew Emma could dance, but I had no idea just exactly what kind of dancing she could do."

Regina had a smug smile on her face as she saw how they reacted to this dance her wife did for them. She knew that she wanted to add a dance studio for her wife so she could pursue her passion when she had some free time. She would make it happen as soon as she could so they could learn from the best. She knew things would get a lot different around there soon and she was looking forward to it.

When Emma finished her dance, her family cheered, totally impressed with her moves.

"You've gotta teach me that!" Henry exclaimed. "Hey what about Thriller?"

Emma laughed softly at how excited her son was about learning some moves from her. "I do, but I also make my own interpretation of the songs I listen to. That's what makes it unique and different. Dance is like art to me." She explained.

"Maybe you'll show us some other moves soon after you've rested from your trip." Maleficent asked.

Emma smiled. "I would love to. And I would be more than happy to teach any of you who would like to learn. I know my wife wants me to teach her some moves."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Oh yes I would and then I would put them to good use on you." She winked suggestively at her wife.

Henry decided to go to bed since he needed to get up for school. Cora and Henry decided to go as well, hugging their daughters and Emma wishing them good night.

They stayed up talking about everything that happened since they left for their honeymoon. They caught them up on everything that happened in Storybrooke.

"The Charmings have gone into hiding. I think they've finally realized they went too far." Ingrid replied.

"I'm not sure about that. If I know Snow White, she never really learns from her mistakes. Not after all they'd done before." Maleficent replied.

Regina was inclined to agree with the older dragon. "No she hasn't learned. She's like a broken record. Like the night Emma came back after the first honeymoon she went through, Mary Margaret came here and upset her. I had to get her out of my home before she went too far. She just kept going on and on about true love." Regina scoffed at the memory. "I don't think she understands the concept of it."

Zelena agreed with Regina. "Like she's in some sort of fantasy world of her own. I know we've all done things to provoke her. But she's so easy to pick on. I do enjoy getting her worked up." She grinned wickedly.

Regina laughed. "I'm sure you do, sis. But then again… Not only does she seem to have a phobia about monsters… Dragons. She is afraid of Villains. I'm afraid me wanting to kill her and destroy her for a long time must have given her nightmares."

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "I know the feeling darling. Aurora is the same way with me." Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them.

Emma smiled at them and shook her head. "That's not the point. I don't care how many times Regina went after Snow White. She's always too quick to judge, she sees Dragons as monsters. Wolves… Monsters. Shapeshifters… Monsters. Anything abnormal… Monsters. She has this image in her mind of what perfection should be. This ideal of what is considered normal. Anything that is different is something that should be condemned. If you aren't family to her, you're nothing. She is the reason why my wife became known as the Evil Queen. I don't blame my wife for wanting to destroy her. So now she has the Evil Queen to deal with." Emma smirked knowingly.

"If she wants to insist we're monsters, then so be it. Time to turn the tables around and give her exactly what she wants. She has this delusion of what we all should be. Maybe we should give her a taste of what it means to be Evil. To be monsters, to be Villains. Let's give it to her."

"Before my sister and I were born, Snow White even though she was tricked by Blue, went and put my darkness inside of Lily. She already considered darkness an abnormality that needed to be rid of. She was afraid I would become a Villain, a monster, an evil person. She didn't care that Lily was innocent. A baby like me." She scoffed. "All she saw was that our mother was a dragon so that meant she was already a monster in her eyes." She shook her head before she continued.

"When she thought I was her daughter, she was afraid of me when my powers were out of control. She wanted to protect her son from someone like me." She rubbed her abdomen, knowing she would never harm her children or her family.

"When I was the dark one, she feared me and didn't trust me. Honestly, I could smell her fear. She never saw me for ME. Only as someone dark, evil, a monster. You saw what happened when she almost called me a monster." Emma had a dark look in her eyes. "She wants to continue with this charade, then so be it." She shrugged.

This was Zelena's first time hearing what happened with Emma and the whole situation that brought them to this moment. And to learn what happened to Lily, it shocked her. "Wow… That all really happened?"

Emma, Lily and Maleficent nodded.

Ingrid nodded. "That's true. I was there when Emma found out just how powerful she could be. She had no idea how to control her powers then."

"At that time, I was an idiot. Because of Blue putting Robin there to distract me. Elsa was the only one who noticed Emma needed help and was in trouble when her supposed family was supposed to be there for her. Instead, they cowered like cowards and ran from her."

Emma hugged her wife, knowing that Regina still felt bad about what happened back then. "Yes they were cowards. But then again, they were never my real parents to begin with."

Ingrid smiled. "I think a part of Elsa must have known you were really family. The way she was there for you when you needed someone to reach out to you and remind you that you weren't alone. She's yours and Lily's cousin. I'm going to need to let Elsa and Anna know I'm back. I know I did plan to… But I was distracted." She chuckled, sharing a look with Maleficent.

Lily smiled. "I can't wait to meet them." She was glad to know that Elsa was there for her sister when she needed a friend. Soon, everyone was ready to go to bed. Regina and Emma put their things away and got the boxes out of the way as soon as Regina magicked a new wardrobe specifically for Emma's dance outfits.

Emma had teased her wife. "You do realize if I'm going to teach you to dance, you will need some outfits of your own." She smirked.

"I'll just magic myself some when the time comes." Regina chuckled knowingly as they snuggled and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 26

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Now the ladies arenhone from their honeymoon and Ingrid informed them of the Charmings going into hiding and avoiding them. I wonder how long it will be before they come face to face with the Villains. Regina is building a dance studio for her wife. It won't be much longer before the triplets are born. Zelena and Lily are getting even closer. Ingrid is going to get Elsa and Anna to come and visit. There will be more family time with the dragons.

Dedicated to my lady love, and to fans of swanqueen xo

####################

It was five days later, Ingrid came into the kitchen excitedly where everyone was gathered for breakfast. "I just heard back from Elsa! She and Anna will be coming here as soon as they can. Could be later today or tomorrow. I told them the good news and Elsa wanted me to say congratulations to you two on your marriage. She's happy for you and I didn't say anything about your pregnancy yet. I just wanted to see the look on their faces when they see you." Ingrid chuckled.

Maleficent grinned knowingly. "I'm sure they will be very surprised. Considering how nice and big you're getting." She was proud of Emma and looking forward to meeting her newest grandchildren and being a part of their lives.

Lily chuckled. "Oh that's a great way to drop the bomb on them!" She smirked. She definitely was looking forward to meeting their cousins and to seeing the reaction on their faces. She already liked Elsa especially knowing that she'd been there for her sister when no one else was.

Emma laughed softly as she looked at her parents and sister. She'd been switching more to her dragon form the closer it got to the birth of her babies. "I know we will have a lot of catching up to do. What else did you share with them besides our wedding?" She asked her mum.

They began eating as soon as Regina and Zelena started bringing the food to the table. "Just that you and Regina got married. I also told them that I'd been reunited with the love of my life and that I was your mother as well as Lily's they were surprised to hear that and I said if they came, I would introduce them to my family officially. I have not said who my love is yet." She chuckled. "I would rather wait until they are here to meet Maleficent and Lily. They already met you and everyone else." She explained.

Regina smiled knowingly. "And the last time they were here, things were pretty hectic around here. They will be able to meet my sister now that she's not going around as Marian and freezing from Ingrid's spell." She smirked.

Ingrid and Zelena chuckled as they shared a look. They had talked about what happened and had agreed that Ingrid wasn't in the right state of mind when that happened and Zelena had forgiven her. Ingrid had explained that she knew that when Zelena was masquerading as Marian that she wasn't who she said she was. But since Regina and Zelena had resolved their issues and now that Emma and Zelena were best friends and she was dating Lily, they'd agreed to let bygones be bygones.

####################

After breakfast, Regina took them to a building that had been renovated and turned into a dance studio. "You can open your eyes, Emma." She had brought her inside. She'd also brought everyone there to watch Emma's reaction to her surprise.

Emma opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She blinked and gasped as she realized where she was. The studio was huge! It housed several rooms where she could teach dancing and each of those rooms had walls covered with mirrors and some had barres and there was even a props and dressing room. The place also had stereo speakers and so many amazing things including a stage with light and sound systems. It had everything for someone like Emma for whom dancing was passion. She gasped as she turned to look at her wife. "You did this for me?" She whispered.

Regina smiled, "Yes Em-ma. I wanted you to have everything. I know you're my Sheriff. But you are also a dancer. You should be able to do what you love to do. Besides, I loved how worked up you got me when I saw you dance. I want you to do that to your heart's content. I want to see what else you can do. You're my beautiful dancer. That's what I also love about you. Now you'll be able to teach us ordinary folk how to move like you."

Emma broke out into a huge smile as she kissed her wife passionately. She then laughed. "You aren't ordinary. None of you are. You're my family. All of you." She smiled at Ruby and Granny who were there too. Even Nova was there as well as Belle and Gold and their son.

Regina smiled proudly, glad Emma loved her surprise. "I love you Emma. Now go see what I put in your stereo. I do believe you owe us a dance." She winked and smiled smugly as she watched Emma move over to see what music Regina picked for her to dance to.

Emma looked at the music Regina picked and her eyes widened in surprise. "Regina! You seriously want me to dance that?!"

Regina smirked. "Why not? You danced to that in front of thousands of people. You had the time of your life, Emma. Admit it, you LOVED it. Also, you told me none of your foster parents ever came to see you dance. Tell me, while you were in Ingrid's care, did you dance for her?"

Emma shook her head. "No… I snuck away to dance at the studio. I thought like the others, she wouldn't have let me do that."

Ingrid spoke up gently. "You never asked. I had no idea your other foster parents gave you a hard time about it. You hinted that you liked to watch the students dance. I just never knew YOU went to dance. Had I known, I would have come to watch you."

"See! Now you can do it Ma!" Henry grinned. "You showed us what you did when you danced to Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal. That was awesome! Now we would like to see what else you can do."

Regina smiled brightly. "Well Emma, there you have it. Just think of it this way, your foster mother is here right now and I know she would love to see you dance every chance you get. That woman was Sarah Fisher to you when you were younger. She was your foster mother back then. Now she's here and as it turned out she's your mother. And best of all, she is here with your other mother, Maleficent and your sister, Lily. We're your family and we're all here for you, Mrs. Swan-Mills." Regina kissed her wife. "Now go dance in your new Studio. It's all yours." She grinned knowingly.

Emma laughed softly as she kissed her wife again, loving her even more for everything she had done for her and saying all this to her was helping her to heal some of the scars she had from her childhood. Having Ingrid there also helped a lot. And to hear Ingrid say what she did, gave her the boost she needed. She grinned impishly as she bent her head closer to Regina's ear. "You just want to see my belly." She murmured and smirked knowingly before she sashayed to the dressing room where Regina had her outfit ready and waiting for Emma.

Regina gazed after Emma, a self satisfied smile on her face. Oh yes, she most definitely did.

Everyone sat down as Regina prepared the lights and the music for her wife while Emma changed her clothes.

As Emma changed her clothes, Ingrid had received a message and quickly went to take care of it before she came back with her nieces in tow. Ingrid was all smiles as she hugged them and they seemed confused to see what was going on and what everyone was doing there. "Just wait a while. Emma is going to be dancing for us and then I will introduce you to some people and then I would be more than happy to explain some things to you both."

Zelena recognized them, but they didn't recognize her as she'd been in disguise at the time they had been there. She whispered in Lily's ear. "Your cousins are here, the platinum blonde is Elsa. That's her sister Anna." Lily looked to see her cousins and smiled.

Maleficent eyed the pair with interest and smiled at them. "Well hello. Please have a seat. The show is about to start." Her eyes twinkled as they sat down.

Ingrid chuckled softly as she sat next to Maleficent. Elsa and Anna were looking at Maleficent as they realized this woman had to be their Aunt Ingrid's love interest.

Regina smiled and waved when she saw who had showed up. She then turned the lights off in the studio and on the stage. She waited until Emma got into position and then she turned the music on. She bit her lower lip and smiled, the stage lights began flashing as she watched her wife start working her hips.

Emma's back was facing the audience as she began to dance, she was in a beautiful red belly dance dress, beads and coins clinking in a tantalizing way as the lights turned to focus in Emma's direction. She moved her hips to the beat of the music, moving her arms in a mesmerizing way. Regina couldn't keep her eyes from roving over her tantalizing form as Emma continued working her hip movements in ways they had never seen before.

Elsa and Anna's jaws dropped in shock to see Emma moving like that. They had never seen dance like that before. Emma was just getting started.

Everyone was mesmerized by the way Emma moved on the stage. They couldn't get over how beautiful the outfit she was wearing and how beautifully she danced. Lily and Zelena turned to see how Anna and Elsa were reacting and smiled knowingly as they turned back to see what else Emma would do.

Emma continued working her hips before she turned around to face the audience. She smiled as she danced for them, using her hips with tantalizing movements. She moved her bosom as well as her belly which was huge.

The moment the Arendelle sisters saw Emma's belly, they gasped in surprise. Elsa looked at Ingrid, "Emma's…"

"Pregnant?" Anna finished as they turned to look at the others.

Lily and Zelena as well as Ingrid and Maleficent were all grinning at the sisters. Lily snickered as she made a bomb-like gesture. "Boom!"

"She sure is." Zelena laughed softly.

"Very pregnant." Lily added with a smirk. Both aunts were proud of the fact.

Henry grinned happily and nodded. "They used true love and magic."

Emma continued dancing to the beats of the drums swiveling her hips and flipping her hair, working her hips in many different ways that astounded them. She danced for thirty-five minutes using several different forms of belly dancing. She did the contemporary style, the egyptian, arabian, persian, gypsy, zambra mora. It became clear that Emma knew a lot of different ways to belly dance.

Regina was thoroughly impressed with her wife's ability to move her body in so many different ways. When Emma finished and took a bow, she moved to join Emma and kissed her. "I want you to start teaching me soon." She chuckled. "Preferably after our babies are born."

Emma grinned. "Shocked you did I?" She smirked knowingly as they stepped off the stage.

"That was beautiful!" Belle replied as she came up to them. "I didn't know doing that while very pregnant was possible." She laughed. She was definitely impressed. "You're going to teach dancing?" She asked.

Regina smiled and replied. "If anyone wants to sign up for dance lessons, there's some forms at the front, just leave your name and number. Emma will get back to you."

Emma chuckled. "You've done so much for me, my Queen. I love you."

Ruby grinned as she stepped up to them. "Damn woman! You sure know how to work those hips of yours! Sign me up."

Regina smirked when she heard what Ruby said to her wife. "Oh yes she most certainly does, Miss Lucas."

Emma laughed as she pulled Regina as close as her belly would allow. "So does my Queen." She grinned and winked at Ruby who grinned and offered them a wolf whistle.

Just then, Ingrid came over to them with Anna and Elsa as well as the others. "That was beautifully done Emma!" Ingrid beamed proudly as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks Mum!" Emma hugged her back and hugged Maleficent. "Mom. I love you both so much!"

"You've got some wicked moves!" Zelena grinned as she hugged Emma as well. "We're signing up too."

"I need to talk with you about some ideas I Have later okay sis?" Lily spoke with her sister mentally. *Got some ideas for some dance lessons you could teach me. Maybe some crossover moves.*

Emma laughed softly. "Got it sis. Love you too." She lit up when she saw her cousins, "Elsa!" She hugged her as much as she could. "Anna. I'm so glad to see you two!" She hugged her as well. She was so happy to see them there.

Ingrid continued smiling proudly. "This is Lily, Emma's twin sister. Your cousin…"

Lily grinned, "Zelena told me who they were. It's so nice to finally meet you two."

Elsa frowned. "Zelena? I don't think I know who…"

Regina chuckled. "Oh you met her, just not like this. Zelena is my sister. The last time you met her, she was masquerading as Marian. She glamoured herself to look like Marian. This is her true self." She indicated to the redhead next to Lily.

"Nice to see you two again. Last time I saw you, I was not in a good place with my sister. But we've mended fences and Emma is my best friend." Zelena grinned. She introduced Robyn to them.

Ingrid continued with the introductions. "And this is Maleficent. Emma and Lily are our daughters." She smiled happily.

Anna's jaw dropped. "Maleficent? Um… The one we know of is an immortal dragon sorceress."

Maleficent chuckled. "That would be a nicer way of saying it. Most people call me a monster or Mistress of All Evil. Evil Sorceress, or a Scary dragon bitch. A Villain."

"Queen of Darkness." Emma supplied with a knowing smirk.

"Also true." Maleficent laughed softly.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "I can see the resemblances between you two and your daughters. I'm glad you've all been reunited. And when you called, I was surprised to hear from you, Ingrid. It's good to know we still have family and that we've gained some cousins." She smiled at Emma and Lily. She looked back at Emma. "Henry said you and Regina created this baby with true love and magic?"

Emma grinned as she shared a look with Regina. "We did. We created triplets with true love and magic."

Elsa and Anna were shocked to hear that Emma was pregnant with triplets, but very happy for Emma and Regina. They deserved their happiness. Elsa smiled, remembering when Regina and Emma used to bicker a lot the last time she saw them.

Elsa tilted her head. "Now that I know Maleficent and Ingrid are your parents, what about Snow White and David?" She asked out of curiosity.

Anna moved to talk with Belle and to meet Gideon so Elsa and Emma could talk some more. They'd been so surprised and shocked by what they heard, but they were very glad to have reunited with them.

Some of the people left and Regina introduced them to her parents before they also left. Henry went with them since he had some homework to do and plans with some of his friends.

Anna went with Belle to the library since she wanted to catch up with her friend and she got to spend time with Gideon. She was still wary of Rumple after what had happened a long time ago. But she could see he'd changed.

Emma used magic to change her clothes so they could talk more comfortably. "Oh we have quite a story to share with you Cuz." She smiled, sharing a knowing look with her family.

Regina chuckled knowingly. "Let's take this to our home and we will tell you everything that happened." They left in smoke after shutting the lights off and locking the studio as soon as everyone else left.

They all sat around the dining room table, Maleficent, Ingrid, Lily, Zelena, Emma, Regina and Elsa. They proceeded to tell Elsa everything that happened with Blue, Hook, Robin, Tinkerbell, and how Snow and David reacted to everything that happened.


	27. Chapter 27

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 27

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So Regina got Emma her very own dance studio! People are already lining up to get dance lessons lol. Of course that will not happen until after the birth of their babies. Soon there will be a huge confrontation with the Charmings. Will they wake up and realize they were wrong to do what they did? Or will it be too late for them when the 'monsters' 'evil' and 'villains' come gunning for them? Lol Now Queen Elsa is getting quite an earful from them regarding everything that's happened.

I've already decided there will be a sequel to this story. :) We are getting closer to the end of this story and I will be trying to focus on my other stories too so please bear with me.

Dedicated to my life partner, and to SQ fans everywhere

####################

As they started telling Elsa what happened since the last time she'd visited Storybrooke, Cora decided to join them while her husband went for a walk. Cora had not heard the whole tale of what happened to them, so this was new to her as well.

Regina and Emma took turns telling them everything about how the whole thing started with Tinkerbell telling Regina that Robin Hood was her true love and soulmate and that his lion tattoo proved it. Regina had been tricked to believe Tink's lies which had been encouraged by Blue.

Cora remembered a time when she'd resorted to recruiting Sheriff Nottingham's help to fool her daughter into believing he was the fated true love of Regina's. But then Regina had seen through their schemes by seeing the lion tattoo he had was spelled, thanks to Cora's help. She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth wondering why she would do that to her own daughter. Of course it was because she didn't have a heart at that time. But since Cora died with her heart back in her chest, thanks to Snow White, she felt remorse for her actions against her daughter. She knew she would never do to her daughters what she did before, ever again.

Regina noticed the remorse on her mother's face and knew what she was thinking about. She took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, showing her she'd forgiven her for what happened.

Cora smiled as she saw what her daughter was doing. "They really had no right to do this to you, to Emma, to our families. They played with your lives for their own personal gain. That was very selfish of them. So very wrong on so many levels. Your happiness should always come first."

Regina smiled, seeing between the lines what her mother was saying. "I love you mother. We came out of this stronger and better. They lost. Emma and I shared a True Love's kiss. We mated as dragons and are married in the way of the dragon. And we got married in front of everyone, declaring our love for one another. Emma is pregnant with your grandchildren." Regina put her hand on Emma's swollen belly, caressing it lovingly as she continued.

"Our families have been merged. This is one family no one in their right mind will want to mess with." Regina chuckled knowingly. "Take a good look around this room. Maleficent is the Queen of Darkness. Ingrid is the Snow Queen but she is also a Goddess. Emma and Lily are their daughters. They are Dragon Goddesses. Elsa is the Ice Queen of Arendelle. She is Emma and Lily's Cousin. Their blood is running strong in their veins. You, dear Mother are the Queen of Hearts. Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West. I'm the Evil Queen." Regina smirked. "Our blood is merged with the babies Emma has growing inside her right now. Our son's grandfather is Rumplestiltskin, because of that, he is also a part of our family. We have a very powerful Legacy right here, right now. We are family, we have unconditional love for one another. This family will protect its own. If anyone messes with our family, we will fight back with everything we have." It was clear that Regina was fiercely protective of her family.

Cora smiled proudly at her daughter as she caressed her cheek. "You did very well dear. Better than I could ever hope for. What else happened?" She asked, wanting to know exactly what had transpired.

Elsa was still digesting everything she was hearing. She perked up at Cora's question, wanting to learn everything she could about what had happened. She wanted to be there for them now that it was clear there was more to the story.

Emma put her hand on top of Regina's and smiled darkly. "So much has happened. After we dealt with my ex, killing him, we found out the exact lengths Blue went through in order to keep us separated. Not only did she work hard to keep me and Regina apart… She's also the reason why my sister and I were separated from our parents. She stole me from my mother before she found out she was pregnant with twins. She put my embryo inside that damned Snow White. That bitch never knew who, what I really was. So when she found out I had the potential to be dark, to be a villain, she freaked out and had the nerve to steal my sister from our mother and put my darkness inside Lily. As if losing me wasn't enough for Maleficent. She lost my sister as well. Fortunately fate had other plans. My sister and I crossed paths when we'd been sent to the land of no magic. Fate designed it that way so even though we separated again, after we'd grown up and become adults, Maleficent found me, knowing I had this ability to find people. She asked me to help her find Lily after Rumple revealed to her that my sister was alive. I did. Before I went to find Lily, I was incredibly pissed off when I found out the part my so called parents played in what happened to Lily. At that time, I had no idea Maleficent was my mother or that Lily was my sister. Blue made sure of it, concealing my scent, my powers, the truth of my identity. I found Lily and we brought her home to Maleficent. It wasn't until two years later, after Regina and I shared a true love's kiss while Hook was sitting in prison for what he did to me. That things began to change in our favor. Blue's curse on my family, on me started to break. But when Regina and I killed Hook with Rumple's help, the rest of the curse was destroyed." Emma chuckled.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. "That day you came into the diner, Lily and I were both caught by surprise. I know Lily's scent so very well. She smells just like you Emma. You both smell like me and now that Ingrid is here with us, you both also carry her scent. I was shocked because until then, I had no idea you were my daughter. I asked myself how that was possible when we had interaction multiple times and I had not noticed your scent. I was angry because once again, I missed watching you grow up just as I missed watching your sister grow up. After Rumple explained everything, I just wanted to kill Blue and I'm glad I did. It doesn't make up for what she did to our family."

Emma reached out to take her mother's hand. "No it doesn't. I do know the feeling of missing your child's first word, first step, first everything. Even though the situation was different for me, it's still hard to go through something like that."

"Yeah how did that happen anyway?" Lily asked. "You mentioned something about it briefly."

Emma sighed. "I was seventeen going on eighteen. Neal… That's Rumple's son… I had run away from the last foster home I was in. I found the yellow bug and broke in, intending to steal it. Neal was in the back seat and surprised me. It was kind of his car and he had also stolen it too. We became friends at first. But we fooled around once before he set me up to take the fall for him. He gave me this bag of items to put in a locker for him. He gave me a watch, telling me that we would meet at a certain time and go out to eat. I was naive and had no idea what was in this bag. After I put it in a locker, the police arrested me. The watch I was wearing had been stolen. The items in the bag were also stolen. We could never find Neal to clear up the misunderstanding. I ended up in prison. While I was there, I found out I was pregnant. I couldn't take care of my baby or raise him behind bars. I gave birth to him and I had no choice but to give him up. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, knowing I was also giving up the chance I had to be his mother. I knew I wanted him to have a better life than the one I had, growing up. I wanted him to have his best chance and he did, thanks to Regina."

Regina smiled and kissed her wife. "This time, you will not miss out on anything again. You'll get to experience everything with these precious babies." She murmured.

"Neal was a coward. I'm glad you have Henry. But if that guy was still alive, I would kill him." Lily replied. She didn't care that he was Rumple's son. He was scum in her eyes for doing what he did to her sister.

"So would I darling." Maleficent agreed with her daughter, her eyes were dark as she thought about what she would have done had she been a part of her daughter's life when this happened to her.

"Oh so would I." Zelena grinned wickedly. "I would send my flying monkeys to torture him, drive him mad to the point where he would beg for it to end. Of course I would enjoy it too much. I wouldn't put him out of his misery. I would just make him suffer."

"And now there's the Charmings to deal with." Regina scoffed as she went into everything they did, how they reacted to Regina and Emma being together.

Elsa was shocked by everything she heard. "This family has been through a lot. Those people should never have done what they did. I would have turned them to ice right then and there if that happened to me. None of you deserved what they did to you." She was feeling protective of them. After all, they were also a part of her family.

Cora smiled. "You would've wouldn't you?" She chuckled as she looked at Elsa.

The platinum blonde nodded. "I would've. I do know what it's like when people call you a monster and feel threatened by you. They did that to me too when I accidentally turned my kingdom into eternal winter. I accidentally hurt my sister too, because my powers were out of control and I had never learned to control them. I had nobody to teach me or to show me the way. I isolated myself on a mountain away from everyone because I didn't want to hurt anyone else. My sister found me and begged me to trust her. At that time, I blamed myself for our parents going away and dying. But through it all, my sister's unconditional love is what saved me and I was able to reverse the spell I put on my kingdom."

"That's why you saved me when you did, Elsa. When my powers were out of control, I had no one to show me the way. I almost gave up my powers, but you stopped me and you saved me." Emma smiled.

Elsa chuckled as she looked at her cousin. "There was something about you that called to me. I felt like we understood each other perfectly. And when Aunt Ingrid was not in her right state of mind, wanting us to be sisters, I already felt like you were family to me. And now I know why." She grinned.

"Because we ARE family. We're cousins." Emma grinned. She then told Elsa and Cora about the conversation they'd had the previous night about how they were going to turn the tables on the Charmings. If they insisted they were monsters and evil villains, then that was something they would give them.

"Oh count me in." Cora smiled darkly. "I would love to see the look on their faces when we do this."

Elsa shared a look with Emma after she heard what she shared. If that had happened with her sister, she knew without a doubt she would do what it took to right the wrongs. She knew what it was like to be called a monster. The Charmings called Emma a monster when she'd been nothing like that. And they were also attacking everyone her cousin loved. "Sounds like we will be staying until this issue is resolved. You may count me in." She smirked knowingly.

Regina grinned as she looked at Elsa. "Oh this is going to be so much fun indeed." Emma chuckled in agreement with her wife and kissed her deeply.

####################

Lily and Zelena had been spending more time, getting to know one another and getting closer. One day, they finally decided to take the next step after dating a few days. They'd shared a kiss and it became evident that they were true loves as well. They were thrilled and happy and before long, Lily taught Zelena to turn into a dragon. She was beautiful, dark green with black wings, talons, and horns. Her green scales tinged with gold. They'd finally mated. Emma and Regina were very thrilled when that happened.

Ruby had been very intrigued by Elsa, when she'd met her the first time they arrived a few years ago, but now Elsa was back in town, Ruby wanted to get to know Elsa better. It was as if they'd connected. Granny wasn't surprised, but she was happy to see her granddaughter was finally potentially finding her mate.

Elsa had talked with Anna one morning when her sister asked how long they were planning to stay. Her sister was starting to be homesick, missing Kristoff and everyone else. Elsa smiled, "If you want to go back to Arendelle, it's alright with me. I'm staying here to take care of some things. I want to be here when Emma and Regina's babies come. You can handle things back home. I know Kristoff is doing his best to hold down the fort. But we both know you can do it better than he can." She chuckled knowingly.

Anna laughed as she hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you Elsa. I love you and we will keep in touch." She promised as they said their goodbyes and Anna returned to their kingdom through a portal.

Afterwards, Elsa ran into her Aunt Ingrid. "Anna just returned to Arendelle." She informed her.

"And you wanted to stay for your cousin?" Ingrid smiled knowingly. "Come on, Regina just called. Emma is nesting right now as the babies will come very soon. She's been preparing for their birth. Mal is with her." They moved to where where the others were. Zelena and Lily had just finished working on the nursery room and had also gotten Regina's call. Everyone was meeting near the caves where they were having a gathering and a cookout. They would not enter the caves itself but would be nearby. They knew that Emma would be staying in the location until after the babies came so they decided to bring the food to her.

Regina beamed when she saw Elsa had joined them. "Come, on."

Elsa didn't have to walk far to see Emma. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the dragon. "Wow… She looks amazing!"

Emma was lounging in front of the caves, having just prepared the area for the birth of their babies. The only ones that would be allowed inside the cave during the birth was Regina, Maleficent, Ingrid, Zelena and Lily. The others would remain outside, having set up camp nearby.

Ruby smiled when she saw Elsa there. "Hey sexy. Is this your first time seeing Emma like this?"

Elsa blushed slightly. "I heard about her being in her dragon form, but wanted to wait until Emma was more comfortable with being in her dragon form first since its her first time being like this while pregnant. I know dragons can be very territorial."

Ruby smiled knowingly. "So are wolves like me. But we are also very family oriented. We protect our pack."

Elsa didn't know why she blushed when Ruby said that. It must have been the way she said it. But it sent warmth to her core. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "I get it. I think." She chuckled softly.

"I mean seriously, you have nothing to worry about. You're family too. Emma would not hurt you. I know Snow and Charming are not Emma's parents, but they did make me Emma's Godmother. Emma does consider me a part of the family too. When she and Regina went on their honeymoon, they kept in touch with us and brought us gifts too. You're so cute when you blush like that." She murmured with a wide grin.

Emma the dragon, looked at her wife, rubbing her huge belly as they ate their meal. After a few moments, she felt pressure building up inside and knew what it meant. Suddenly, she got up and growled softly as she moved into the cave.

Maleficent perked up when that happened. She stood up and announced. "It's time. Emma's gone into labor." She smiled knowingly, seeing a trail of water leading inside the cave.

Regina lit up and abandoned her meal as she looked at Henry, "stay here until we call you in." She moved into the cave, turning into a dragon so she could be there for her wife. Maleficent, Lily and Zelena moved in as well. Cora and Henry Sr joined Henry and everyone else who began conversing. They were all looking forward to meeting the newest additions to Storybrooke soon.

Elsa grinned. "This is it isn't it?"

"Oh yes it is, but after Emma delivers their babies, it will be a week before they hatch." Granny informed her as she joined her and Ruby.

None of them had any idea what was going to happen during the week after Emma would give birth.


	28. Chapter 28

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 28

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So now here we have it! Emma has gone into labor and is delivering her babies. But they won't hatch for at least a week. Maybe less. Who knows :) The Charmings have yet to come out of hiding. Once they do… Watch out! Lmao.

Dedicated to my life partner and to swanqueen fans.

####################

After Emma had gone into the caves to give birth, those who were still outside the caves, continued chatting and interacting with each other.

Emma was pushing and being encouraged by her family, even more so by Regina who was on cloud nine, seeing her wife pushing their children out into their world. Regina nuzzled with her wife. *You're doing good Emma, keep going. I love you so much!*

Maleficent was so proud of her daughter, glad to be here for the birth of her grandchildren. This time, she'd created a protective barrier around them so there would not be a repeat of what happened years ago when she lost her daughters. "Yes Emma! I can see the egg. Keep pushing darling!"

"You can do it sis!" Lily was beaming.

Soon the first egg was out and Ingrid and Maleficent cheered proudly, seeing the first egg which was a purple and indigo and silver in color. "You did it Emma! That's one darling."

Regina's heart soared as she smiled through her tears. *Oh Emma! You make me so proud!* she kissed her and gave her the strength to keep going.

Zelena was grinning from ear to ear. "This is so beautiful! Emma! You're a mother again! You're doing it!"

Emma was pushing again, this time, it was getting easier now that she had pushed the first egg out. The second one was coming out faster. The next egg was purple, gold and crimson in color. Emma smiled, feeling so happy, but before she could say something, she felt the urge to push one more time. The third and final egg that came out was black, crimson and silver in color. She knew the first two were her daughters, and the last one was their son.

Emma sighed as she finally relaxed against her wife, her heart bursting with joy and love for their family. She had happy tears falling down her cheeks. Smiling when everyone in the caves were cheering happily and hugging each other.

Regina couldn't get over how happy she was, how lucky she felt to be here with Emma and their family. She shared a look with her wife and nodded. She looked at Zelena. "Call our parents and Henry. Elsa and Ruby as well."

Zelena grinned as she got up and then after Maleficent created an opening through the protective barrier, she moved out of the cave to make the announcement. "Hello folks! Emma has just finished giving birth. Cora, and the two Henrys as well as Elsa and Ruby may come in."

The small group were excited as they went into the cave, the opening closed behind them and saw that Emma had indeed given birth to her babies, they saw the three eggs in a nest that was made for them.

Cora and Henry Sr were so proud and happy to be there, they hugged Regina who had turned back to herself the moment her parents came in. Regina was all smiles and beaming proudly as Henry also ran and hugged his mother. Emma would stay in dragon form for a while, recuperating from expelling the eggs of their children from her body. She reached out her scaled hand to them and smiled as they moved to hug her as much as they could. Regina gazed upon each of their eggs lovingly and then smiled at Emma. "Now we can tell you their names." She chuckled when she saw how everyone perked up at this, having waited long enough to learn their names.

Ruby and Elsa were so happy to be included with the family as they congratulated the new parents. Henry was in awe of the eggs and already feeling protective of his siblings.

Emma very gently and lovingly caressed the egg that was purple, indigo and silver in color. Once it had dried up and hardened.

Regina smiled, "This egg, holds our first born daughter, Aliana Marie Swan Mills." She chuckled knowingly when she heard the appreciative gasps at the name.

Emma lovingly caressed the purple, gold, crimson colored egg next as Regina smiled proudly, "And this egg holds our second daughter, Amelia Rose Swan Mills."

"That's such a beautiful name!" Cora replied.

Emma then caressed the third egg which was black, crimson and silver in color. Regina sighed happily and announced. "And this egg holds our second born son, Alexander Henry Swan Mills."

Henry Sr and Jr were both grinning happily when they heard that their names had been included with Alexander's.

Cora sighed happily. "I love their names! So perfect! I cannot wait until they hatch." She murmured.

Maleficent chuckled knowingly and in agreement over the names they had chosen for her grandchildren. "Emma will be resting for a while before she is ready to turn back to herself. You both have done a beautiful job and deserve to spend some quality time together preparing for them to hatch. I'm so proud of you both." She smiled when Emma spoke to her mentally.

*I love you mom! Thank you.* Emma sighed happily, feeling contented and loved.

"No, thank you darling. You've given us more grandchildren to love." Maleficent moved closer to her daughter and caressed her face lovingly. "We love you so much!"

"We most certainly do Emma. You did so well. Now you're being given another chance to be a mother, to watch your children grow up and to be a part of their lives." Ingrid smiled knowingly as she kissed her daughter's cheek.

Lily turned into a dragon and nuzzled with her sister, their heads touching one another as their bond grew stronger again and they spoke of family, love and togetherness. It was clear that Lily was very protective of Emma and of her nieces and nephews.

Ruby and Elsa smiled, feeling the love of family burning strong in the caves. They congratulated the new parents before they left first. Cora and Henry left after they did. Maleficent and Ingrid also left, promising to be back later with more food for the happy family. Zelena and Lily were the last to leave, remaining close as they'd decided to stay outside the caves. Maleficent and Ingrid went back to get some things they needed and would be staying close by as well.

Ruby grinned as she joined her Granny and told her the good news and shared the baby names with her. Granny celebrated with them. Elsa on the other hand, made a call to her sister to let her know the good news.

Henry stayed with his parents, not wanting to be away from them and his new siblings. He had wanted to be there for them. He set up a sleeping bag between the opening of the cave and his siblings even though his parents were also protectively shielding the eggs with their tails. Both parents were proud of their eldest son and made sure he knew it. Sometime through the night, both parents had moved themselves so they could shield their son and their eggs at the same time, wrapping their family in their protective love.

####################

When morning came around, Emma had changed to herself for a little while. She refused to leave the cave any time soon, wanting to stay by her babies the entire time. She was still tender and would change back to her dragon as soon as she took care of business. Afterwards, she moved to her eggs and lavished her love on them, telling their babies how much she loved them and how happy she was to have them. She talked with them about their other mommy and their older brother and their aunts and grandparents. She was completely over the moon.

Regina smiled when she woke up and saw where her wife was. Henry was starting to stir awake as Regina moved to join her wife, kissing her deeply as they shared in a special moment together. "Now we have four." She chuckled knowingly. "You did an amazing job last night. I'm so proud of you Em-ma." She purred. "How are you feeling?"

Emma smiled as she sighed happily. "Tender, but just as happy as can be. It's so worth it." She was feeling extremely protective of their family. She heard rustling outside and smelled familiarity. "Mom is up." She chuckled.

True enough, Maleficent had just come in, bringing them some food, Cora in tow. Regina's mother had wanted to be there at sunup to greet the happy family. While Ingrid went to get some supplies and Henry Sr came shortly afterwards to take his grandson fishing. Henry Jr did not want to leave at first.

Emma and Regina chuckled knowingly. "They will still be here and will not hatch anytime soon. At least not until the end of the week."

Henry had begrudgingly left with his namesake after they went to Granny's for breakfast.

Regina chuckled. "He's a protective brother."

Emma smiled. "He's amazing, Regina. You raised him well."

"So did you, the moment you joined our happy family." Regina kissed her wife before looking at the others. "Good morning."

Maleficent beamed as she moved inside and kissed her daughter, Emma before winking at Regina. "Good morning darlings!" After she put the food down, she hugged them. "How's mama feeling?" She looked at Emma.

Her blonde daughter grinned at her mother. "Tender, but happy." She began eating with relish, having worked up an appetite after giving birth the night before. Regina ate with her wife, glad to have some food in her belly.

"I would imagine so, having to push out three huge eggs!" Cora chuckled as she hugged Regina and Emma.

"Whereas I only pushed out one. But the egg you and your sister were in, was quite huge. But to push out three, that's something you can be proud of. That's a very rare occurrence." Maleficent replied proudly.

"Oh I'm very proud of my beautiful wife." Regina murmured.

Ingrid finally arrived, followed by Lily and Zelena. She'd heard the conversation they'd been having. "Since our girls are dragon goddesses, that will not be a rare occurrence for them Mal, love. Especially if our daughters carry the babies."

Lily's eyes grew wide when she heard what Ingrid said. "So you're saying if I were to get pregnant, I would have multiple births like Emma? What if our significant other gets pregnant?" She asked out of curiosity.

Ingrid smiled, "If they are immortal like Maleficent, dragons, they are more than likely to get twins. Twins do run in the family. But in Emma and your case, you would have a higher chance of having multiples. If your significant other is not a true dragon like you girls are, they are more liable to get singles than twins. But twins can still happen." She explained. "If I were to get pregnant, I would have a higher chance of having three or so at a time just like you two." She smiled at Emma and Lily.

Emma shared a look with her wife and smiled. "That explains why we are so blessed right now." She chuckled as she kissed Regina.

The brunette grinned as a thought came into her head. "Just out of curiosity, how long would it have to take after birth before we could add to our family?" She asked.

Emma laughed. "I just gave birth! And now you're thinking about it?" She smirked. "Our babies have yet to hatch!"

Zelena was intrigued by the question. "Well this is also very educational, so we can prepare ourselves. I would like to know too." Lily agreed with her mate.

Regina kissed her wife, calming her down, "I know, Emma. I'm not planning to knock you up right away. You need time to heal and we need to adjust to being a family of four before we can think about trying for more. You did say you wanted a large family with me." She reminded her.

Emma nodded and got serious. "I do want a large family with you." She confirmed. "But you're right, we need to know so we can be prepared." A part of her wished Regina was able to have children, so they could take turns being pregnant and she wouldn't need to do all the work herself. Not that she didn't enjoy being pregnant. She loved being pregnant. She just wished that Regina would be able to experience it for herself too. She would talk with her mother about that later and see if there was anything they could do to reverse the barren spell on Regina. She didn't know yet, that there was something she could do about it.

Ingrid shared a knowing smile with Maleficent. "For humans, the best course of action would take at least 18 months or else it will be a risk for the mother and baby they carry. Some women just don't like to wait that long. But for dragons, they can give birth four times a year if they wanted to."

Emma was now intrigued. "What about Goddesses? Are your gestation periods similar to those of dragons?" She asked, wanting to know more about their heritage.

"It's quite the same, as the dragons of your mother's bloodline are immortal, dragon goddesses come from your bloodline. We are royalty and there are different kinds of shapeshifters. Those who do not have magic in their blood age faster. Those who train with magic age slower. But we are immortal we also are powerful magic users, we do not age."

Maleficent took over. "Take Ruby for instance, she is a werewolf. But she is also of royal blood. Her mother was a half blood with half royal blood in her, but her father is of pure royal blood. She still has yet to tap into that Royal side of herself in order to fully realize her potential as a werewolf of Royal blood."

Regina was intrigued. "How do you know this about Ruby, Mal?" She asked, wondering why Ruby wouldn't be aware of this just yet.

"Because she carries a certain scent that tells us she is of royal blood. Her Granny carries a different scent and she is aging much faster than her daughter would have, were she still alive." Maleficent explained. "There are rumors about Ruby's Grandfather. About who he really is. But Eugenia still doesn't know what happened to him. She doesn't know if he is dead or alive. He just disappeared a long time ago." Maleficent sighed. "I know because I helped her grandfather once a long time ago, long before he disappeared."

Emma couldn't help but to wonder what became of him and decided that once things settled down, she would see if she could track him down or at least find out what happened to him for Ruby and her family's sake. Maybe it would bring Granny some peace of mind to know what happened to her husband.

####################

After they finished eating, Emma stood up and stretched her legs, walking around before she changed back into a dragon and moved to sit protectively closer to her babies. She had a lot on her mind.

Cora looked at Regina. "Let's go take a walk. I would like to discuss something with you." She smiled. "It won't take long, I promise." She saw the way Regina looked longingly at her wife and their children.

Ingrid smiled. "I could use a walk myself." She got up. Maleficent was about to join her when Emma called to her mentally. "I'm going to stay here a while." She moved to join her blonde daughter while Zelena and Lily moved to give them some privacy.

Emma chose that moment to ask her mother about how she could help Regina to realize her dream of experiencing pregnancy for herself.

Maleficent smiled knowingly. *You've shared a true love's kiss, darling. That kiss should have broken the spell she put on herself. You both put all the focus on getting you pregnant when she thought she was incapable of experiencing it herself. All you need to do is want it bad enough, and your magic would be able to impregnate her. That is if she wishes to be pregnant. For a dragon goddess, giving birth would come more easily. It might be harder on her depending on which form you decide to use to impregnate her with.*

*So if I impregnate her as a dragon, it might be easier if she gives birth as a dragon than as who she is?* Maleficent nodded in confirmation. *And if I impregnate her as myself…*

*It depends on whether or not Regina would be able to handle it since you're a goddess. Your child might be too big for her body to handle. The only way she would be able to handle it is if she were to become an immortal. As a witch, she's aging very very slowly. But if she were to become an immortal like us, she would be able to handle pregnancy like we can. Talk to your wife. Let her decide what she wants to do. If she wants to be immortal, that choice should be hers. She would be able to live forever like you and your sister would. I'm sure Lily will be asking me the same thing soon enough now that she's mated with Zelena.* she smiled knowingly.

Emma thought about it and wondered about her son. *What about Henry?*

Maleficent chuckled softly. *He is the son of a dragon. Your blood is much stronger than that of his human father. The older he gets, the more dominant his dragon blood will get, inside him. Once he becomes a man, he will stop aging. Look at your children you just gave birth to, they are all dragons. You made love when the dragon was waking up inside you. your true love magic with Regina created them, they are as much hers as they are yours. She is a powerful magic user just as you are. She is also Royal. Her blood is powerful, unlike Henry's human father.*

Emma sighed happily, glad to have had this conversation with her mother. She felt so much better now that her mother explained things clearly. She felt so happy when she heard what her mother said regarding Henry, glad she would not have to worry about burying her son.

####################

Cora walked with Regina. "You know, there is something I've been wanting to give you, dear." She took out a necklace. "This has been in our family for thousands of years. I gave your sister another like this, worn by sisters throughout the years. Identical until the sun shines through them, and then the colors change. My grandmother gave this to me to pass onto my daughters. Unfortunately, when I removed my heart, I forgot the promise I made to her. I want you to have this, so I can finally keep my promise. It has many magical properties and I will not tell you what they are. The moment you put it on, it becomes a part of you. Now that you have daughters to pass them onto, the moment they are of age, your necklace will produce magical necklaces for them to wear."

Regina felt truly touched by what her mother was giving her. The moment she touched the necklace, she could feel how powerful, how magical, how special it was. She could see her mother was also wearing a necklace like that one. She never recalled her mother wearing it before. But now that she was back in their lives and had her heart back, she knew this necklace was working, otherwise she wouldn't have had them to share with Zelena and herself. "Thank you mother." She smiled, feeling better as she put it around her neck and could feel it's magic filling her, becoming one with her. She hugged her mother tightly and kissed her cheek.

They talked for a while, Regina enjoying her mother's company before they headed back to the cave and to Emma and their babies.

Henry and his grandfather caught plenty of fish and brought them back to be cleaned and filleted and prepared for their lunch. Henry Sr taught his grandson how to do this and he found himself enjoying this special moment together.

Ingrid returned with Granny as they brought dessert for everyone, knowing the new parents would appreciate it.

Lily and Zelena had gone to enjoy themselves before lunch, wanting to celebrate being aunts and to bring some gifts for the happy family to open. They returned with lots of presents and once they had been opened, they promised to bring them back for them.

Soon, Emma turned back to herself, feeling a bit better now. They began to eat after fish and vegetables were cooked and served. She beamed at her son and father in law. "That was a good thing you two did. Thanks for feeding us boys." She winked. She also kept looking at Zelena and Lily, noticing that something else was going on with them. Maleficent winked knowingly at Emma and then Emma grinned and chuckled, knowing exactly what was happening.

Regina chuckled proud of their son for catching their lunch for them. She knew their son was growing up to be a man and had a feeling her wife had some things to share with her soon. Before she could ask, they heard a commotion outside.

Regina frowned and then moved to see what was going on. She moved out of the cave. "What is all this racket?!"

Ruby was growling as she turned to look at Regina, "It's the Charmings. We caught them sneaking around." Elsa had prevented the Charmings from running away, knowing that the others wanted to confront them.

"Please let us go Elsa! You don't want to keep us here! You're not like them!" Mary Margaret insisted.

David nodded. "Enough is enough!"

Elsa smiled darkly, remembering everything she heard about what the Charmings had said and done to her family. She smirked. "Ingrid is my Aunt. That means Emma and Lily are my cousins. They are my family, and YOU hurt them."

Regina smiled evilly. Oh yes indeed, it was time for them to finally put those Charmings in their place. They finally had them right where they wanted them.

Lily had a cold smile on her face. "Finally! Now I will make you pay!" Her eyes glowed as she began turning into a dragon.


	29. Chapter 29

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 29

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. Ohhh now the Charmings are finally getting what's coming to them! They should not have opted to go near the caves where mama dragon has just given birth! That's a huge no no. Maleficent hasn't forgotten what they did when they stole her girls from her. Mmmhmm. Nope! Now the monsters are coming out! Villains galore. My kind of a party! Cackling! Hey we're all a little wicked. Admit it. ;) There will be one more chapter after this.

Dedicated to my life partner, swanqueen7 xoxo and to all swanqueen fans and fans of disney villains. And of course who doesn't love the wicked witch of the west?

####################

The Charmings eyed Lily nervously as they tried to back away from the angry woman turning into a monster. Mary Margaret called out, hoping that Lily would stop. "Where's Emma?!"

Regina chuckled darkly, "With our children. You finally dared to show your pathetic selves after hiding like the cowards you are!" She threw her head back and laughed deliciously when David lost control of his bladder.

Mary Margaret grew more determined. "I want to see Emma!"

Maleficent smirked darkly as she looked at her brunette daughter proudly and then looked at Snow. "You really want to see my daughter, Snow? What do you think is going to happen if you go inside that cave? Do you two think I would allow a repeat of you stealing an egg or two? Not this time! Emma is liable to eat you both. She's a mother now, like I was when you two came after my girls." She allowed Granny to protect the front with her crossbow and chuckled when Zelena transformed into her beautiful wicked greenness and got on her broom.

Zelena cackled wickedly as she flew around them. As she did so, she called her flying monkeys to surround them. "You have no place to go now, my pretty. My monkeys will do as I ask of them. You sure you want to see Emma? It's your funeral!"

Regina had a truly evil smile on her face as she flicked her wrist and suddenly, her clothes changed to those of her Evil Queen's dress. "Before I allow you to see my wife, I must have your hearts!" She sneered as she thrust her hands into their chests and took their hearts out. She exhaled and grinned as she looked at Maleficent. They'd been prepared for this day for a while and had mixed a potion to pour on their hearts.

Maleficent grinned victoriously as she took out the potion and poured the contents evenly on the Charmings' hearts.

"What have you done?!" Snow exclaimed, feeling the effects of the potion on her heart. "What did you do? You're a monster Maleficent! You always were!"

The Evil Queen laughed. "Oh you belong to us now. We can do whatever we want with you. Kill you many times over and make you suffer a thousand different ways! You'll feel every moment of of it! You called me Evil. Then that's what I will be. You asked for it dear. And you'll be begging for it to end. But the end will not come your way, Snow White!"

Maleficent's eyes began glowing as she moved toward the Charmings with evil intent to harm them, to destroy them. "I'm going to enjoy giving you pain! And it will be never ending! You called my daughters and I, monsters! So be it! That's what we shall be! You forget darlings, I'm the Queen of Darkness. You're going to see just what we're capable of." She finished her transformation and opened her mouth, expelling flames at them, roasting them alive. She growled with satisfaction and as they screamed and burned to a crisp, the potion's effects began to work as the Charmings returned back to what they were, still feeling the effects of the flames that had destroyed them.

The Charmings screamed in horror as they realized what was happening. Snow yelled out. "EMMA PLEASE!"

Maleficent laughed. "Oh that felt so good!"

Lily grinned when she saw what her mother did. *That was bad ass mom! You rock!* She then turned her cold unforgiving eyes at them and licked her sharp teeth. She prepared to devour them as Emma finally stepped out of the caves.

"You called Mary Margaret?" Emma gazed upon them indifferently, not caring about them as she tapped into the darkness that was burning strong inside her. She turned into the dark one, reminding the Charmings of what she was once upon a time.

Snow whimpered when she saw Emma like that. "That's impossible! You can't be the dark one! Not again! You killed Rumple?"

Emma smiled darkly at the woman. "Ever since we killed Hook, Rumple gave me what was stolen from me. It was like the darkness never went away. This is who I am. What I was always meant to be. You stole my darkness, you took away my choice! You sent me away, forcing me to live a life of rejection. You made me dark again. Killing Cruella only reminded me of what was missing. But killing Hook, now that was best decision I made with my wife, side by side. Rumple just helped me to realize my potential. He gave me back what he took from me when I was the dark one." She stepped closer to Snow and grabbed her by her throat. "How does it feel to have your nightmares come true 'mommy'?" She tightened her grip, strangling her. "I think I like being a monster." She was showing the Charmings exactly what it was like to be a monster as she slowly killed her. She laughed when David begged her to stop. He sobbed as he fell to his knees. "Oh now you're begging me for mercy? What about when Maleficent begged you for mercy?!" She snapped Snow's neck and allowed her to drop at David's feet.

Snow gagged and gasped as she came back to life. "Please! I'm sorry!" She shuddered, seeing Emma like this was worse than the visions she'd had all these years ago. She rubbed her neck, still feeling what it felt like to have her neck snapped like that. "I don't like this side of you, Emma." She rasped. "Please stop!"

Lily sneered as she took her chance and ate both of them one after the other before they reappeared as if by magic. "How did it feel to be devoured by a monster?" She laughed coldly. "Hmmm shall we do that again? Your fear makes you very tasty."

Zelena laughed. "Wanna know what Hook felt when I did this to him?" She threw fireballs at them. As she did this, her monkeys swooped down and began tearing them apart as Zelena cackled.

Regina stepped up to her longtime nemesis. "Of all the times you've called me Evil… How does it feel to actually be face to face with Evil personified? Do you want to see what it feels like to have your skin stripped and peeled? That sounds like something Evil would enjoy doing." She grinned as she began doing just that. "Monsters love this stuff. So do Villains!" She cackled as she turned and kissed her wife passionately as they laughed evilly at them, the Evil Queen and the Dark Swan. They were enjoying this a bit more than they should.

"Stop PLEASE! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" Snow curled up in the fetal position and whimpered pitifully. She knew she was going to have nightmares about this.

Emma licked her lips and grinned wickedly. "You're so pathetic! So weak! You're at our mercy. What shall we do with you next?" She sneered.

David looked resigned as he put his head in his hands. "I never meant for this to happen! You have got to believe me!" He begged them to stop. Remorse burned strong in his eyes.

Emma sighed when she saw that look on David's face as she stepped closer to them. "I do, David. You honestly think we enjoyed doing this to the two of you?" Her demeanor changed visibly as she changed back to herself. "I admit a small part of me liked doing what I did, but only because you both pushed us so far. With your delusions, especially your wife's."

Snow gasped as she looked at Emma, still shaken by the whole thing that happened. "Delusions? Emma?" She sighed, noticing that they were not being attacked anymore.

Regina moved by her wife's side. "You added Evil to my name. Evil isn't born. It's made. You insisted on calling me the Evil Queen. In turn, I decided if that was what you wanted, that was what you were going to get. I became drawn to the darkness because I hated what you did. Yes I attacked you, but that's because I lost everything that made me good. Until Henry and Emma came into my life. Then I got another chance at happiness. Something you could never accept. You still called me Evil. All because I'm a Villain."

Maleficent looked at them. "For so long, all I wanted was to make you pay for what you did to me, to my family. I wanted vengeance. I wanted to make you both suffer. So did my family. Only to give you a taste of your medicine. You called us monsters. Compared to before, is that what we really were to you?"

Snow shook her head as she realized what Maleficent was talking about. "No." She frowned as she also realized it was all in her head the whole time. She'd been paranoid, delusional even about everything related to dragons, to villains. She'd brought this all on herself.

"I offered to be your ally, you turned me down because you felt threatened by me, just because of who I am. A dragon. A Queen of Darkness. A Villain. You saw me as an abomination. You saw me as a threat. You saw Emma's darkness as an abomination that needed to be rid of. You saw Lily as a dragon, just because I'm her mother. I am their mother. You're a mother too, Snow White. Look at Emma. She just gave birth to three eggs. She was in dragon form when they came into our lives. Just as Emma herself would have had Blue not interfered. Just as Lily had started hatching, she was pushed through a portal. How do you think I felt? To lose Lily? And then to find out I also lost Emma? Now I have them back in my life, I just want to celebrate with them. To be a part of their lives. Now I get the chance to be a part of our grandchildren's lives. I don't want to miss out on any of it. I have feelings too. Just like anyone else would." Maleficent pointed out. "You did this yourself Snow White. Your idiot didn't stop what happened. He allowed it."

"Don't think you're suddenly forgiven for what you've put us all through." Lily replied.

Zelena smiled wickedly. "You have a lot of grovelling to do before you can start gaining trust."

"She's right you know." Emma agreed. "Now we've showed you what true villains are like, true monsters… You better think twice before you start throwing those words in our face. Because there will not be another chance after this." She smiled darkly. "I'm the daughter of the dark Queen. The darkness is always going to be a part of me, of who I am whether or not you like it."

Regina chuckled. "I think I might want to keep being the Evil Queen. I should never have gotten rid of her in the first place." She kissed her wife deeply. "I do believe we're done here." She dismissed the Charmings with a wave of her hand, sending them away.

Emma smiled wickedly at her beautiful Evil Queen. "You still have their hearts." She chuckled and licked her lips sensually.

Regina smiled evilly. "Just as a precaution. Should they try something with us again, all we'd have to do is remind them of what we're capable of."

Emma smiled darkly. "I love the way you think, my Queen." She murmured. "I miss our babies. Shall we?"

Regina smiled knowingly as they went back in their cave and Emma sighed, feeling exhausted as she changed back into a dragon and settled down with her daughters and sons. Henry was still there with his siblings, having missed the confrontation with the Charmings. They felt so much better now that they'd been dealt with once and for all.

Lily and Maleficent smiled, satisfied with what happened. Now those pesky Charmings would think twice before doing what they did again.

Zelena spoke up. "What do we do if those pesky munchkins find out what we did to their beloved Snow White and Prince Charming?" She was curious.

"I guess we'll just have to eat them." She smirked, feeling hungry the moment she said that.

Granny smiled knowingly as she moved to get Lily something to eat first. She knew the others would be hungry again soon.

Ingrid looked at her daughters, smiling at how happy they were right now. Clearly, they had done what they needed to. Emma would need to finish recuperating before their babies would hatch. She looked over at Elsa. "What do you plan to do next?" She asked.

Elsa smiled as she shared a look with Ruby. "I want to stick around longer and to see the babies hatch. I probably will check on Arendelle to see how they are doing. But I won't stay away too long. I have a family here too and I don't want to miss out on knowing my cousins more."

Ruby smiled knowingly. "We probably will go back and forth. It shouldn't be a problem since we can use portals to move between places." It was clear things were getting very serious between them.

Granny had a knowing smile on her face. Her granddaughter had finally found her mate and soon would be claiming her.

Ingrid looked over at the old wolf and smiled at her. She knew what she was thinking about and was happy for her niece. She knew they would need to talk to Ruby soon about what they discovered about her heritage.

Emma nuzzled with her wife as she rested. In another day or two, she would be fully recuperated and able to be back to herself again. There was so much she wanted to share with her wife about the talk she'd had with her mother earlier.

Regina had a feeling her wife needed her. *What is it, Em-ma? What do you need to tell me?*

Emma smiled at her wife. *What if I told you that the barren spell you put on yourself is broken? Our True Love's kiss took care of that. Would you want to see what it's like to have a baby grow inside you, my Queen? We could make it happen when you are ready.* She smiled when she heard the audible gasp coming from her wife.

*We really broke the spell I put on myself?* Regina asked.

*I wouldn't lie to you my love. I would love to take turns with you, to see you swell with our children.* Emma pulled her closer, putting her scaled hand on her abdomen, thinking about what she'd look like, round with their child. *You're going to look so beautiful, pregnant.*

Regina gasped, feeling the desire to be pregnant come over her. *I would love that very much. But how do we do this with you being a dragon?* she asked.

*You have two options. Let me knock you up as a dragon, you would need to remain a dragon and give birth as a dragon. Or I could give you the gift of immortality and you would be able to be pregnant either as you are or any form of your choice and live forever with me and our children.* Emma smiled knowing what Regina would choose.

*I like the second option much better. What about Henry?* She was worried that he wouldn't live forever with them.

Emma chuckled softly. *My genes are stronger than his father's. He was human. My dragon genes are growing stronger in him. Once he becomes a man, he will become a dragon. He will never die, Regina.*

Regina felt as if she were over the moon with this revelation. *That makes me very happy! We are going to need to prepare him. He is growing so fast. How soon can we make me immortal?* she asked.

Emma could hear the joy and eagerness in her wife's voice and chuckled knowingly. *Tonight, my Queen.*


	30. Chapter 30

The Mayor's Emma Dilemma

Chapter 30

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my imagination. So the Charmings got their comeuppance and Emma and her family put them in their place. Now we are going to move forward. Regina is now immortal just like her wife and they are going to prepare Henry for what he is facing soon. Their babies are about to finally hatch! And they are going to get a surprise visitor.

Dedicated to my life partner and to swanqueen fans everywhere. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this. For those who left wonderful reviews throughout this story, this chapter is for you. Xoxo

####################

Emma grinned at her wife, "How do you feel now, my Queen?" She murmured. She'd just made her wife immortal as that was something Regina wanted.

Her beautiful wife chuckled throatily. "Like I can do absolutely anything now. I love you so much Em-ma." She purred, kissing her deeply. She was so glad she would never have to worry about being separated from her wife through death. That was one thing she wasn't looking forward to. She'd lost loved ones that way in the past and had thought she was cursed. But until Emma came into her life, things changed for her. When Blue cursed her and made her seem mortal, she had wanted to destroy the blue fairy. But since Maleficent took care of that gnat, she was glad to have taken care of the Charmings. She was not going to let them get their hands on their hearts anytime soon. Only she and Emma knew where they were being kept. Now that she was immortal, all of her senses were heightened and she was becoming more aware of her surroundings and mating bond she shared with Emma was much stronger and she could feel her wife, she could hear her thoughts and desires. She gasped realizing that was how Emma felt too. She basked in the new sensations coming over her, loving what she was feeling at the moment.

"Are you ready for our talk with our son?" Emma smiled knowingly, their bond was showing her exactly what Regina was feeling and she loved it.

Regina nodded. "The sooner, the better."

Lily could feel her connection with her sister and knew immediately what Emma wanted. She looked at her nephew. "Your parents want to talk with you, kid." She smiled and winked at Henry.

Emma had a knowing smile on her face when she looked at her wife. "He's on his way." She knew something else was going on with her sister, but didn't want to say anything just yet.

Henry walked into the cave and joined his moms, sitting near the eggs of his siblings. "You wanted to say something to me?"

Emma smiled proudly and nodded. "You know, you're my son in every sense of the word. Your mom and I love you so much. But kid, you're growing up fast, and soon will be a man. There are some things you need to be aware of…"

"Ma!" He scrunched up his face. "I hope you didn't call me here just to have that sex talk. I know all about what I should do and I wouldn't just find a girl and…"

Emma and Regina started laughing.

Regina laughed, "That's good to know, I'm proud of you, but that's not what we wanted to talk about with you."

Emma smirked as she looked at their son. "No kid, that's not what I wanted to share with you. You're my son. I'm a dragon goddess and that means you..."

It was as if a light appeared in Henry's eyes. "Wait… Are you trying to tell me I will have some sort of draconic traits?"

Emma smiled. "I talked with your grandmother. I know your father got me pregnant. But he was only human. My DNA runs strong in you. You're becoming less human. By the time you are a man, you will be a dragon in every sense of the word. You will be able to shift like I can and you will no longer have any trace of mortality inside you. How do you feel about that?"

As Henry thought about what his blonde mother shared with him, he looked at his brunette mother. "I will never die? What about Mom? I think it's cool being your son. And awesome that I will learn to be a dragon. But what about mom?"

Regina smiled, feeling touched by Henry was worrying about her like that. "I'm not going to die, my Prince. Your mother just made me immortal so we can all live together forever. Are you okay with this?"

Henry grinned with relief and nodded. "Better than okay! I'm glad we will get to be together like this. I love you and Ma so much and I cannot wait to meet Aliana, Amelia, and Alex." He caressed the eggs carefully and smiled. "I guess I need to learn the way of the Dragon so I can keep up with them." He laughed.

Both mothers beamed proudly as they spent time with their son. Emma started teaching him what to expect. Regina learned more than what she'd already known about dragons thanks to her friendship with Maleficent.

####################

The week had gone by fast and Elsa and Ruby were now there with Zelena, Lily, Maleficent, Ingrid, Cora and both Henrys. Granny was also allowed to be there as well. Some of them remained at a respective distance waiting for their turn to see the babies when the time came.

Emma and Regina were both so excited and happy. The eggs had started moving more and it was clear their babies would be joining them very soon. They moved a bit more until the first egg finally cracked! "We can't wait to meet you Aliana, and your sister Amelia and your brother Alexander." Emma murmured. "We love you so much!"

Regina kissed Emma before she encouraged Aliana to keep going. "Mama and Mommy can't wait to hug and kiss each and every one of you. We love you all so much!"

Another crack sounded and Aliana's arm came out of the shell.

"Now you can carefully break apart the shell and help your daughter out." Maleficent beamed proudly.

Emma and Regina did this together, smiling through tears of joy as they brought Aliana Marie Swan Mills out of her shell and welcomed her into their family. "Our baby girl! You're finally here!" Emma was all smiles as she held her daughter for the first time. "You're so beautiful, so precious!" She looked so much like Regina, with her dark hair, her complexion but with Emma's chin. Aliana blinked and they could see her eyes were emerald green like her mother's. Emma began feeding her.

Regina was over the moon. "She's perfect!" She was completely smitten with their daughter. They heard another crack and gasped as they saw that Amelia was about to make her presence known.

Lily was beaming happily as she saw her niece. She shared a look with Zelena and they were all smiles. "She's beautiful!"

Ingrid sighed happily as she and Maleficent helped with the eggs, saving what was necessary to be bottle fed later and saving the shells.

Soon Amelia arrived, with a strong set of lungs. She looked more like Emma, blonde like her mother, but with Regina's personality. She had green eyes but a certain fierceness to her. "You're my little fighter aren't you?" Regina murmured. "You're perfect the way you are. We love you Amelia!" She helped Emma to get her settled in place as she began to feed.

Another crack sounded and Alexander made his appearance, he looked like a beautiful combination of his parents. His hair jet black, his eyes like those of his brunette mother, but his smile was Emma's smile. He also had Emma's nose. He was so cute! Emma and Regina were smitten with all of their children. "Three perfect children, how did we get so lucky?" Regina was so happy right now. Emma was glad to have been given this chance to be a mother fron the very start. She could see how happy Henry was to meet his sisters and brother.

Regina saw that Aliana was done with her feeding and took her into her arms, lavishing her love on her daughter while Zelena put Alexander in Emma's arms next to Amelia. Mal and Ingrid finished preparing what was needed for the babies and Zelena helped to clean them up as did Lily, getting to be their aunts. Henry got to take turns holding them after they'd been cleaned and diapered and clothed.

Maleficent smiled knowingly when she saw how Lily was with the triplets. "You do realize you're going to be next don't you?" She whispered low enough that both her daughters heard her clearly with their heightened hearing.

Lily's eyes widened as she whispered back to their mother. "I suspected two days ago." She then looked at Zelena and smiled. "I was about to tell her later, but I didn't want to steal the spotlight from my sister." She chuckled softly.

Emma winked at her sister and opened up a mind speak through their bond. *I already knew sis, almost a week ago. I almost told you, but decided to let you find out on your own. Congratulations, you two deserve to be just as happy as we are. Just let me be there when you surprise Zee. I'd love to see the look on her face.* She smirked.

Lily grinned at Emma. *You got it sis. I guess now's a good time as any.* she knew that she and Zelena would want Emma and Regina to be the godparents of all their children since they were already the godparents of the triplets.

Maleficent smiled knowingly as she'd heard her daughters speaking mentally.

Emma smiled at her wife, feeling so content as she gazed on her son and daughter nursing. "I do believe my sister has something to say." A twinkle shone in her eyes.

Everyone heard what Emma said and Lily smiled, gratefully. She'd been trying to work up the courage to say something.

Ingrid shared a knowing smile with Maleficent as they looked at their brunette daughter.

Zelena looked at her mate. "What's going on Lily?" She asked.

Lily bit her lip and chuckled softly as she took Zelena's hand into her own. "I was afraid of stealing my sister's thunder, but she already knew and so did my parents, what I suspected."

"Knew what?" Zelena asked. "Is everything okay?"

Regina's eyes widened as she realized what was going on. She looked at Emma who was grinning widely. Her wife winked at her and nodded. Regina smiled brightly.

Lily laughed softly. "Everything is better than okay, my beautiful wickedness." She winked. "I just found out that Robyn is going to be a big sister soon." She bit her lip and grinned as she put Zelena's hand on her abdomen.

Zelena gasped loudly, her eyes wide with shock as a huge smile came on her face. "You're pregnant? We're having a baby?"

Cora gasped when she heard what her eldest daughter said, "We're going to be grandparents again? Oh that's wonderful news!" She beamed happily when Lily nodded.

Maleficent and Ingrid were so proud and looking forward to being grandparents yet again. They shared knowing grins with Cora and Henry as Emma and Regina hugged Lily and Zelena, congratulating them. Their babies were resting and when they woke up, would be fed their special formulas.

Ruby and Elsa were off spending some time together, knowing that Elsa would be leaving shortly to go back to Arendelle. Ruby would join her in a few days after taking care of some things. And Emma had recently hinted to Ruby they needed to talk about something important. Granny had agreed that Ruby needed to know the truth and so did she. Maleficent had also agreed to share with them what they knew about Eugenia's husband and see if Emma could help figure out what happened to him. Both Ruby and Granny were extremely grateful that Emma and Maleficent would help them solve the mystery of what happened and would help them find out more of Ruby's Royal lineage. Elsa was also very intrigued by the whole mystery and was looking forward to seeing what they would discover.

Maleficent was only too happy to help them. "I do smell some Gypsy blood on your grandmother. She has a little bit of royal blood in her but she is mostly of gypsy descent."

Granny smiled knowingly. "My grandmother and my father both were gypsies, but my mother really had no idea where her line came from. She'd been separated by her family when they were slaughtered. At least that was what she was told since she was too young to remember what happened."

Ruby gasped, her heart went to her great grandmother. "So, like me, she grew up always wondering about her family." She felt as if she had more in common with her at that very moment.

Emma smiled, hearing what Ruby said. "That's a feeling I understand very well. Lily too. But now we've been reunited with our parents. I want you to be able to have the closure you need. You and Granny deserve that." She looked at them before continuing. "That's why I want to help you two."

"But you just gave birth a week ago. Those precious babies need you." Ruby replied.

Emma chuckled softly. "I will find out other ways without having to be separated from them for long. Besides, we have family that will help us when needed. I consider you and Granny to be family. Even more so now that you and my cousin are seeing each other." Emma winked.

Elsa grinned knowingly. "We are. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Unfortunately I have to go back to my kingdom soon to take care of some things. Don't worry, we will come here more often."

####################

A few days went by before the family decided to go back to the mansion and get their children settled into their home. They had yet to see what else had happened after Emma had given birth. They had yet to run into the Charmings and had already run into Leroy who was giving them the stink eye. Apparently the Charmings had told the dwarves what had happened.

Elsa had left for Arendelle, bringing home some gifts to share with her sister and Kristoff. She'd enjoyed staying in Storybrooke and had news of her own to share with Anna.

Maleficent and Ingrid moved across the street from them wanting to spend more time together.

After putting the triplets down for the night, they received two visitors. Zelena had answered the door, seeing that Rumple and Belle were there. The look on their faces were very somber.

Zelena's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong?" She had a feeling their visit was going to be anything but pleasant.

Regina and Emma came downstairs just as Lily turned to look at them. Henry was curious as well.

"What brings you here, Rumple?" Regina asked.

Belle looked at her husband, knowing what he had to share was going to change their lives. "Maybe we all better sit down." She suggested.

Emma nodded as they let them in and they moved to the living room. "What's going on?"

Rumple sighed. "Emma… I just found out something… Disturbing. That day you gave birth to Henry? Do you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned in confusion. "I gave birth to him behind bars, thanks to your son. There was a doctor there with me and two nurses to help me with the aftermath of the birth why?"

"Were you not aware that you gave birth to twins that day?" Rumple asked, watching Emma's face.

To be continued...


End file.
